Drink You Away
by HopeNoel88
Summary: 5 times Harvey and Donna got drunk together. My first Darvey fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Drink You Away**

 **By:** Hope

 **Author's Note:** I have just recently discovered Suits. I'm obsessed. I really love Darvey. After reading a ton of fanfiction, I decided to give it a try. I haven't written a story on here for like 5 years so.. be nice lol. This is going to be 5 parts. Each chapter will be a different time when Harvey and Donna got drunk together.

I don't own any of these characters. I wish.

Any reviews would be greatly appreciated.

The title is from a Justin Timberlake song which I also do not own.

The first thing Harvey saw when he walked into his office was legs. Long, milky legs. He knew immediately who they belonged to. Donna was sitting in his chair with her legs comfortably resting on top of the wooden desk. She was wearing a navy blue dress and nude pumps. He was sure they were Louboutins with the infamous red bottom. Harvey knew one of many bonuses went to the purchase of those outrageously high heels.

"Donna" Harvey spoke, trying to avoid staring at her legs, "What are you still doing here?"

It was around 8:30 already. Harvey had a pretty booked day. He hadn't seen much of Donna except for in the morning.

"I heard you've been in a bad mood" Donna replied, while sipping a glass of scotch. His scotch.

"I'm not in a bad mood" Harvey said with a tone, while raising his eyebrow. He walked up and poured himself a drink before sitting across from Donna in a chair

"You made Brenda cry" Donna stated, referring to another junior partners secretary while swallowing the rest of the liquid in her glass

"First off, she dropped the files I gave her. It was over a thousand papers Mike put in order and highlighted" Harvey rolled his eyes, "Second, she gave Arnold the wrong time for when the meeting was and I had to wait thirty minutes. Harvey Specter doesn't wait. Third, her haircut was awful"

Donna tries not to laugh, "You tried to hit Louis"

"How do you even know all of this?" Harvey argues, "Yea yea, you're Donna. I can't tell you how many times I've tried to hit Louis. He deserves it. Every time"

"You walked out of a meeting with Jessica" That was how Donna knew Harvey wasn't having a good day. He never walks out on Jessica. It didn't matter how pissed off he was. He stayed until he got the last word in. "I knew something was up but I couldn't figure it out. Then I realized…" Donna took her legs off the desk and placed them back on the floor. She stared at Harvey when she gently spoke, "It's your dad's birthday today"

Harvey looked away. Harvey had tried really hard to not think about his dad today. Harvey had to work. He had meetings and appointments booked back to back for a reason. But no matter how hard Harvey tried to not think about him, he couldn't help it. He remembered how his dad taught him how to throw a baseball for the first time. He remembered when he dad introduced him to Miles Davis. He even remembered the bad things like when he told his dad about his mom. He remembered the look on his dads face and the betrayal he felt. He remembered the day Donna walked into his office and told Harvey about him dying.

He should have known Donna would figure it out. He avoided seeing Donna all day on purpose. He didn't want to lash out at her or for her to try to talk to him about it. Donna knew him better than he knew himself.

Donna was serious when she said, "I know the last thing you want to do is talk about it. So we won't. But... it is my job as your secretary to help cheer you up"

"Did you bring the whipped cream?" Harvey joked, with a small smirk on his face.

Donna shook her head no and reached for her gray purse. She got up and sat next to Harvey, handing him a wrapped gift with a red bow, "I got you something even better"

"A picture of you in whipped cream?" Harvey said, taking the gift from Donnas' hands, "You didn't have to get me anything"

"I've been saving this for awhile. I was waiting for the right moment" Donna replied, "Open it"

Harvey removed the bow and ripped open the shiny, gold paper. It was a picture of Harvey and his dad when Harvey was in high school.

"This is from the Championship game where-"

"You made the winning play" Donna cut him off, finishing his sentence.

"How…" Harvey didn't even know what to say, "Where did you get this?"

Donna smirked and shrugged, "I'm Donna. I have my resources."

Harvey smiled as he put the picture on his desk, "Thank you. This.. means a lot to me"

Donna walked over to Harvey and stood incredibly close to him. Harvey froze as he couldn't stop staring at Donna biting her lip.

Donna started to undo Harvey's tie as his eyes watched every moment of her hands. She sat the tie down on Harvey's desk. She slowly took Harvey's suit jacket off along with his vest. Neither had said anything. Donna started to roll up the sleeves on Harvey's white dress shirt. She then unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt.

Donna grinned in approval, "Now you're ready. Let's go get a drink"

It was already 11 pm and Donna couldn't tell you how many drinks she had. It was a Thursday. Donna couldn't tell you the last time she got drunk on a Thursday. Harvey needed this. Donna had realized years ago that Donna often put what over needed over what she did. A few minutes ago, Harvey walked to go to the bathroom. Donna yelled at him for breaking the seal. Mike was right. Harvey had a small bladder. Donna had already ordered two more shots when she felt someone sit next to her at the bar in Harvey's seat.

"I have a thing for redheads" The young guy spoke, trying his best to hit on Donna, "It's something hot about you not having a soul"

Donna did her best to stifle her laugh. The guy was blonde, shaggy hair. He was tall. She had to admit he wasn't unattractive. The problem was he was a child. He had to be about 21 or 22.

"I really hope you didn't think that pickup line would get you in my pants" Donna replied, raising her eyebrow as she took a sip of her scotch

"Well, what would get me in them?"

" Hm.. I don't know. If you were maybe 10 years older, could grow facial hair and hit puberty" Donna sarcastically said. The young guys face fell and for some reason Donna felt bad for her response. If Harvey were here, he would have appreciated her wit.

The young guy sighed," Look, I know you're here with someone. I mean I'm pretty sure his suit costs more than my college tuition. You see those three guys over there?" he asked, nodding his head to his friends who were staring and laughing, "They bet me $100 I couldn't get your number. I'm not really the best with approaching women in a bar"

Donna grabbed a napkin from the bar and a pen from her purse and scribbled down a number. She handed it to the guy, "Go win your bet". He smiled in appreciation as he walked back over to his friends, receiving high fives. Donna gave him a wink.

"Did you just give that kid your phone number?" Harvey asked, amused as he sat down on the bar stool.

"That kid is old enough to be my son" Donna laughed, "He was trying to win a bet. I helped"

"Whose number did you give him?" Harvey questioned

"Louis's" Donna smirked.

"That's why I keep you around" Harvey laughed, "What is this shot? It looks like milk"

"Trust me. It's good" Donna stated, as she drank her shot.

"This looks like a shot for a woman"

Donna rolled her eyes, "You have your suits fitted and hemmed. You know fashion. You get haircuts every week. Take the god damned shot, Specter" Harvey grinned as he took the shot. He had to admit it was delicious.

Harvey pushed his empty shot glass toward the bartender as he ordered another drink. He looked over at Donna, "What are you thinking about?"

"Remember that time a few years ago you took me with you and your dad to Boston for the Sox Yankee game?" Donna reminisced, smiling at the memory

For his Dad's birthday, Harvey decided to take him to Boston. Harvey and his dad were die hard Yankees fans. Harvey's first passion before law was baseball. It was a passion he shared with his father along with good music. Harvey had remembered his dad saying for years how much he wanted to watch his Yanks play at Wrigley Field. When Gordon Specter found out about the trip, he requested that Donna came also. Since the first day Gordon met Donna, they had formed a special bond even Harvey didn't fully understand. When Gordon called Harvey, he always asked how Donna was before even asking how Harvey was. Harvey had just found out recently that Donna and Gordon had gone on multiple dinners throughout the years. Harvey always loved that Donna and Gordon got along so well.

" _Hey, I have to take this call" Harvey exclaimed, after the three had taken their seats behind the dugout. Gordon, Harvey and Donna had taken a tour of the stadium before the game was starting. Gordon rolled his eyes. Even when Harvey was on a trip, he was still working._

 _Harvey started walking towards the end of the aisle before stopping incredibly close to Donna and quietly saying, "I really like this you. The Donna that has her hair up and wears baseball jerseys and shorts"_

 _Harvey always found some way to surprise her. Donna smiled brightly._

 _Harvey lightly tapped his hip into hers before walking up the stairs with his cell phone to his ear_

" _I know that look" Gordon smirked, taking his seat next to Donna, "That look got me married, two kids and then divorced" he joked_

 _Donna slid her sunglasses back down to cover her eyes, "I'm not in love with Harvey"_

 _The way she said it was robotic. Like she's said it too many times throughout her life._

 _Gordon took a sip of his beer, "Are you saying that to convince me or to convince yourself?"_

 _Donna looked out onto the beautiful, green field as she watched baseball players throwing the ball around and practicing. It was a gorgeous, summer day._

" _He's… He's not ready, Gordon" Donna truthfully admitted._

 _Gordon nodded his head. Harvey was good at many, many things but feelings and relationships were not one of them. Gordon blamed himself. Harvey didn't have the best example of what love was growing up. His mother cheating had really scarred Harvey and completely changed the way he saw love._

" _Give it time, Donna" Gordon asked, gently, "He will figure it out eventually. Hopefully while I'm still around to see it"_

 _Donna smiled, putting her hand on top of Gordon's, "You aren't going anywhere"_

" _You two flirting again?" Harvey smirked, sitting next to Donna, handing Donna and Gordon a beer._

" _Well, one of us Specters has to lock her down"_

"It was my favorite trip" Donna confessed, moving her hair out of her face. She knew how much Harvey missed Gordon. But to be honest, Donna missed Gordon too. One of the hardest moments of her life was walking into Harvey's office to tell him of Gordon's heart attack and death. It was devastating.

Harvey was drunk. He needed this especially today. He appreciated that Donna knew that. That she knew him. He could never tell her in words what it meant that she stayed late tonight and gave him that picture. He was the man in court but he wasn't so great with telling women how he felt. Right now.. He really wanted to tell Donna how good she looked at this moment. He was having a hard time not looking and admiring. Maybe it was because he was drunk. He didn't know.

" My dad never liked any of my girlfriends" Harvey laughed, " He really hated Scottie"

Donna knew why. To Gordon, Donna was the only option for Harvey. Donna asked the bartender for a glass of water. Donna was definitely drunk. One or Three too many shots. The worst part about Donna being drunk is all the things she really wanted to say to Harvey. Like how she really loved the two moles above his eyebrow.

"Actually.. the only girl he only liked was you" Harvey spoke, finishing his drink and looking at Donna. He could tell she wanted to say something. She was holding back. Donna knew Harvey but Harvey also knew Donna.

"Well that's because I'm.. "Donna started talking, but her brain told her to stop.

"You're what, Donna?" Donna shook her head no, telling Harvey it wasn't important. Harvey put his hand on Donnas' thigh, " This right here.. " he said, referring to the two of them and the area they sat at the bar, " is the drunk zone. Anything we say, this night, we won't remember tomorrow. So why not just say it"

Donnas' head and heart were having a huge disagreement. Donna was surprised she could even make the decision to hold back. The room was spinning.

"Your dad had this crazy idea that you and I would end up together" The first thing Donna thought when it came out of her mouth was shit. Oh, Shit.

"That isn't crazy" Harvey replied, shocking Donna. Harvey really meant that drunk zone bullshit.

Donna silently drank her water. This night was not going the way she planned. The problem was she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"What do you think?" Harvey asked Donna, " You think a Specter could lock you down?"

Donna thought this was the infamous Harvey Specter humor but his face was serious. He was waiting for a response.

"Your brother is already married" Donna decided it was best to answer the question with a joke

"Seriously" Harvey responded, positioning his body to be directly across from Donnas' on the bar stool," You ever think about me and you?"

Donna looked up at the TV which was playing some basketball game to take a minute to think.. well.. attempt to think. A thousand things were running through Donnas' mind of how to respond. Harvey was drunk and whatever she said wouldn't matter. They wouldn't remember. But, she would remember.

Donna scooted closer to Harvey, so close their legs were touching," Honestly, yeah. A few years ago, I thought there could be a chance"

"Now?" Harvey couldn't stop thinking about kissing Donna.

Donna looked directly in Harvey's eyes, " I think there's a reason none of my relationships have been successful. I think I've been ready to give this a shot for years but I know you aren't. So, you're my boss and I'm your secretary. That's what works for us" With that, Donna got up from her chair struggling and walked to the bathroom.

Harvey rubbed his forehead in frustration as he handed the bartender his credit card to pay the bill.

The next morning as Donna walked into Pearson Hardman she felt her head pounding. She regretted drinking as much as she did last night. She looked into Harvey's office and saw him on the phone. She sat at her desk. There was a vase of lilies, her favorite flower and a gift bag. Donna took out the tissue paper and smiled when she saw the frame. It was a picture of Donna, Harvey and Gordon in Boston.

Thank you so much for reading. Reviews appreciated. Should I even continue this?!


	2. Chapter 2

Drink You Away

By: Hope

 **Chapter Two**

 **Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that reviewed my story. I really, really appreciate it. I'm enjoying writing this so much. I know how hard it is waiting for the next chapter to be posted so I wanted to post this one quickly for you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Suits. Although I wish I owned Harvey (lol)**

 **The title of the story is taken from a Justin Timberlake song which I also don't own.**

She was on her third drink. Maybe her fourth. Donna wasn't sure but who was counting anyway? After the day she had, she needed a drink. It was necessary. Donna was sitting at the bar by herself something she had never done. Not that she minded. She needed a drink, not company.

Donna had already fended herself off from three suitors in the last hour and a half. The first was cute but had no fashion sense. Stripes with a different kind of stripes? Come on. Didn't everyone know that was fashion faux pas ? The second was twenty years too young. The third.. well.. the third was a girl.

"Is this seat taken?"

She knew his voice immediately when she heard him speak. Donna shouldn't have been surprised to see him here. They had been going to this bar for almost thirteen years. She shouldn't have been surprised but she was.

Harvey took off his suit jacket, placing it on the back of his chair as he sat down.

The first thing Harvey noticed about Donna was her clothing. Harvey was programmed to see Donna in a dress. It's what he was used to for years. Not tonight. Donna had her hair up in a ponytail, which showed of her neck. She was wearing dark, skinny jeans with a chambray shirt with the top two buttons undone. Harvey was shocked to see that Donna was not wearing heels. She had on striped flats which made her look shorter standing next to Harvey which he liked. He liked this casual Donna.

"How did you know I was here?" Donna asked, eating the olive from out of her drink.

"You may be Donna" Harvey smirked, "But I'm Harvey"

"Sam" Donna responded, referring to the bartender whom they both knew for over five years.

"You want a drink?" Harvey asked

Donna smiled, "I have a drink. What I don't have is mozzarella sticks"

The second thing Harvey noticed about Donna was her emotional state. Harvey knew that Donna was heartbroken even if she wouldn't admit it. But she seemed okay. Happy even. Donna was definitely drunk. And Harvey? He loved a drunken Donna.

Harvey walked back to Donna, handing her another drink while sitting his down on the table, "Just in case you finish that one before the mozzarella sticks get here"

"Harvey, you didn't have to come here" Donna stated, "I'm okay"

"Maybe I was on my way here for a drink and I happened to see you" Harvey argued, taking a long drink of his scotch.

"You're a better lawyer then that"

"I didn't want you to be here alone" Harvey answered honestly, as he rolled up his shirt. He looked overdressed compared to Donna.

"You worried about me?" Donna asked, with a smile, "Because I can take care of myself"

Harvey nodded, "I know that, Donna. I can't want to spend time with my drunken secretary outside of work?"

Donna smiled, stirring her drink, "How's your hand?"

"My hand is a lot better than his face" Harvey responded.

"Why did you do it, Harvey?" Donna asked, seriously. She didn't think she had ever seen Harvey so pissed before. She knew when he walked out of his office leaving her, Mike and Jessica behind wasn't going to end well for Stephen Huntley.

"Stephen Huntley is a dick" Harvey responded casually as he finished his drink, "He deserved to get his ass beat"

"So you weren't defending my honor?" Donna asked, sitting with her hand underneath her chin and her arm on the table as she waited for Harvey's response.

Harvey smiled, "I will always defend your honor, Donna"

Harvey was never fond of Stephen Huntley. But his feelings had really changed when he found out Donna was seeing him. Donna deserved better. She deserved more. Harvey tried to act like he didn't care and that it didn't bother him. But it did. It bothered the hell out of him. The moment he found out what he did and how he hurt Donna… he couldn't control himself. Stephen Huntley deserved to get his ass beat.

"Well, girls do like guys that defend their honor" Donna winked, "especially when they have the scars to prove it" Harvey had a few scratches near his eye from the fight.

Donna never wanted to get Harvey involved. In fact, she preferred if he never found out about her and Stephen. Donna was never one to talk about the love interests in her life to Harvey. It was an area she avoided if she could.

It was getting later and the bar was getting more crowded. It was a Friday night. There was music playing and people started to move out on the dance floor.

Harvey himself was starting to feel a little tipsy, "Donna. I need to ask you a serious question"

"What is it? Donna replied, swallowing the brown liquid in her glass. She was pretty sure she should stop drinking. She was past her limit of drunkenness. She hadn't had this many drinks in awhile.

"Are you really a redhead?" Harvey questioned, while chewing a mozzarella stick.

Donna tilted her head with a grin, "Are you seriously questioning whether I'm a real ginger? You think I could get this color out of a box?"

Harvey shrugged, with his infamous Specter grin, "I mean.. I've always wondered and there are ways to prove it" He winked.

Donna couldn't quite place what she was feeling tonight. She couldn't describe it in just one adjective. The situation with Stephen really hurt her. But.. tonight wasn't about that anymore not since Harvey showed up at the bar. There was something that felt right about being with Harvey Specter. Maybe it was the alcohol. Donna knew it wasn't just her being drunk. It was easy to crush on Harvey. She wasn't the first and she sure as hell wouldn't be the last. He was handsome, charming and successful among other things. For the first two years, Donna knew she liked Harvey. The next five she avoided her feelings but still held hope. The last six Donna had come to realize their relationship and the state it would always be in. The secretary/ lawyer relationship. She came to accept the fact that Harvey would never be ready. At least for her.

"I love this bar" Harvey told Donna, knocking her out of her thoughts as he undid and removed his tie, "Do you know why I love this bar? Donna shook her head no.

"This is where we met" Harvey replied, remembering the first time he ever met Donna Paulsen. He liked Donna immediately. She was witty. She knew what she wanted. She was beautiful. She knew who she was and refused to be anyone else. It was something he admired about her.

"Yeah. I guess this is kind of our spot, isn't it?" Donna said. She knew she wanted to work for Harvey as soon as she met him. There was something about him that made her want to be around him. She knew he was going to be successful not matter where he worked whether it was the DA's office or a huge fancy law firm. Harvey was amazing at his job which made Donna want to be a part of that.

"Come on" Donna announced excitedly, standing up but slightly stumbling, "Let's dance"

Donna was tired of thinking about her and Harvey. It stressed her out and made her sad. She was too drunk to be sad.

"You sure you're ready to see my moves?" Harvey joked, as he stood up. Donna grabbed his arm as they walked to the dance floor. As soon as they got there, the DJ changed to song to a slower song.

Donna put her arms around Harvey's neck. Harvey placed his arms around her waist.

"I don't think we have ever danced together" Donna exclaimed, as she informed Harvey of her realization

"Really?" Harvey asked, "I'm sure we have"

Donna nodded her head no, "We haven't. This is the first time. Isn't it crazy? We have known each other forever. You're probably the longest relationship I've ever had and we have never danced"

Donna laid her head on Harvey as they danced. Donna was pretty sure it was an Ed Sheeran song but she couldn't focus at this moment. She may be drunk but she was really enjoying this moment. Harvey smelled really amazing. But she did pick out his cologne. She and Harvey never had moments like this. Just him and her.

"Donna" Harvey said, gently, with his head resting on hers, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" Donna replied, " I just.. feel really stupid. I've always trusted that I was a good judge of people's character. I'm Donna. I can figure people out by doing my Donna shit. I really thought Stephen was a better person"

"It's not your fault" Harvey whispered in her ear, "There's no way you would have known everything would end the way it did. Sometimes you don't see things coming. People aren't always who you think they are. But that doesn't mean you did anything wrong. There is nothing wrong with trying to see the good in people. Hell, you think I'm a good person"

"You are a good person" Donna responded quickly, "You try to act like you're not. But I know you are"

"I was surprised that you and Stephen were a thing" Harvey admitted, interrupting the peaceful silence that filled between them.

"Why is that?" Donna asked, out of curiosity

"He's too short for you" Harvey joked.

Donna felt disappointed in his response. Harvey always seemed to find a way to make a joke during a serious moment.

"Your rule" Harvey said, surprising her again. Harvey was full of surprises tonight "You don't date people you work with. I assumed if you broke that rule.. it would be for someone else"

Harvey surprised himself. Did that actually come out of his mouth?

The previous song ended and a faster, more upbeat song replaced it. Everyone around them adjusted to the change while Harvey and Donna were still slowly dancing. Like they forget there were other people around. Harvey and Donna were staring at each other. Harvey placed his hand on Donnas' face, using his fingers to move her hair out of her eyes.

"Harvey! Donna!" The bartender, Sam, breaking them from their moment, "Come take shots with me"

Donna halfheartedly smiled and told Harvey, " I'm gonna go to the bathroom. You take my shot. I probably shouldn't drink anymore"

Harvey watched as Donna walked to the bathroom, with her ponytail swaying. He couldn't help but notice the warmth he felt when Donna drunkenly walked into him on her way to the bathroom.

Donna looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom. What was going on? She was too drunk for this. Why did Harvey say that? What the hell did he mean? Was she reading too much into this? She was most definitely too drunk for this.

She needed Tylenol.

And water

And some air.

Donna reapplied her lipstick before pushing the bathroom door open. She started walking back to the bar where Sam and Harvey were.

She stopped.

A pretty blonde girl was talking to Harvey. The blonde girl was in her twenties which was Harvey's favorite age to sleep with. She was laughing at something Harvey said as she put her hand on his forearm flirting. She was laughing way too hard. Harvey wasn't that damn funny. Actually, he was funny. Donna was pretty sure the girl had fake boobs and a fake tan.

Donna definitely needed some air. Donna hated being catty. Donna grabbed a bottle of water off the bar and walked out the front doors.

It was dark outside and the moon was shining bright. She downed the entire bottle of water before looking back up at the sky. Donna smiled at the sight. She leaned against the brick wall of the bar for support. She regretted drinking all of those drinks. She regretted allowing herself to feel something for Harvey tonight.

"You okay?" Harvey asked, scaring her. She didn't realize he followed her outside

"Yeah" Donna said, not sure if she even really meant that, " I just needed some air. I see you found a Harvey Specter admirer"

Harvey ignored her comment and leaned back against the wall, just as Donna was. It was windy outside but not in a bad way which made it cold. Harvey couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked drunk with her hair moving in the wind and the moon in the background.

"Donna" Harvey asked, as he grabbed her hand, " Do you.. love Stephen?"

Donna looked up, meeting Harvey's eyes, "No, I don't"

"Good" Harvey stated, looking away from her and into the sky.

Donna didn't remember how she got to the car, her apartment or in her bed but Harvey remembered everything. He remembered her holding his hand and placing her head on Harvey's chest in the car as Ray drove them to her apartment. Harvey remembered carrying Donna into her apartment. He remembered putting her into bed, taking off her shoes. He undid her ponytail and covered her with a blanket.

He remembered her smiling at him and asking him to stay.

She wouldn't remember him saying he couldn't and going home. She wouldn't know he thought about her the entire drive home and throughout the night.

She should know… but she wouldn't.

Reviews Appreciated. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_Drink You Away_

By: Hope

 **Author's Note:** Thanks so much for all the reviews. You guys are amazing! Originally, this story was going to be 5 chapters but I'm thinking it may go to 7. I really struggled with how I wanted this chapter to go. Hopefully, it doesn't suck! I will be posting Chapter 4 either Wednesday or Thursday.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters so please don't sue me. Aaron is our wonderful creator! He gets all the credit

When you're reading the ongoing chapters, please remember that in this story Harvey and Donna saying they love each other did not happen. Donna did leave Harvey to work for Louis.

 **Okay, Read on! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

It was around 4 pm when Harvey and Mike walked back into Pearson Specter Litt. Harvey had a shit eating grin as he nodded his head to Gretchen, his current secretary.

"God, I love winning" Harvey spoke to Mike, as he looked through his records trying to pick the best one for his current mood, " You would think after 13 years, it wouldn't feel this good but it does"

One of Harvey's favorite clients, McKernon Motors, fired Frank Waters, their treasurer, for embezzling money from the company. Frank was stupid enough to sue for wrongful termination. Mike and Harvey had searched high and low for the bank statements showing Waters embezzled and should not get the millions he demanded in severance.

It had been about a month since Donna left to work for Louis. Harvey had been burying himself into work lately. He needed something to take his mind off Donna. He felt broken. He hadn't felt this way.. well.. ever. The only thing that made him feel better was winning.

Mike was Harvey's right hand man. Now that he didn't have Donna, he counted on Mike. Mike knew Harvey needed him more now. Harvey missed Donna. Hell, Mike missed Donna. Things were different now. Weird, different.

The worst part was Harvey didn't understand why she left. He remembers her walking in his office late Friday night. She had kept trying to talk to him all day but he was swamped with work. The firm was going through tough times with their reputation taking a hit after Darby. He was name partner now. He had more responsibility.

 _I'm leaving, Harvey._ _I need.. a change.I'm going to work for Louis. He needs me since Norma died. I'll find you a temp until you replace me._

He thought she was joking but she wasn't. Harvey's heart dropped On Monday, he thought he would see her sitting at her desk smiling at him with a coffee waiting for him. She wasn't. He kept hoping this was temporary. Only It wasn't.

" You know what I love? Being the guy that wins the case for you" Mike says, happily, sitting down on the chair across from Harvey's desk while throwing his messenger bag on the floor.

Harvey rolled his eyes, "I would have won without you. I'm Harvey Specter. Best closer in New York, remember?"

"And you wouldn't have closed without me finding the statements from Waters Swiss account and saving your ass at the last minute, Harv" Mike said, confidently

"Don't call me, Harv" Harvey pointed at Mike, "And what do you want a high five?"

Harvey walked over to his desk and sat down on his chair, with his feet up.

"Well, yeah. It would be nice" Mike said, putting his hand up towards Harvey expecting for Harvey to connect

Harvey laughed, "No"

Mike used his other hand to high five himself, "I can't believe you just left me hanging. You're the worst highfiver. Can I at least leave early today? It's Friday"

"Yeah, I guess" Harvey nodded, "What are your plans this weekend?"

"Rachel is dragging me to this wedding expo tomorrow. Don't tell her I used the word dragging. Snitches get stitches" Mike spoke, pointing at Harvey. Mike loved Rachel and he was thrilled to be marrying her. He was excited for their future. He wasn't excited for all the wedding planning

"Shit" Harvey cursed, looking down at his calendar on his desk," I forgot I have this wedding I have to go to tomorrow"

"Whose wedding is it? I didn't think you had other friends. I mean I'm you're bestie" Mike said, jokingly. Harvey didn't talk much about his friends or anything personal really. Mike always wondered what Harvey did on the weekends.

"I have friends. Shut up" Harvey argued," Just this guy I went to Harvard with. He finished 3rd after me of course. He's actually a douche. I don't really want to go"

"Then don't" Did Harvey need Mike's help with everything? Jeez.

"I have to. I need to see what his wife looks like and tell him how much ass I'm kicking as a name partner at one of the best firms in the city. I have to rub it in" Harvey told Mike.

Mike rolled his eyes, "You bringing a date?" Harvey looks down, ashamed.

"Dude, you don't have a date?" Mike was shocked. Harvey was one of the most eligible bachelors in the city. "Go stag. Do you know how many hot chicks there are at weddings? The best part is they are all sad they are single and want to hook up. Weddings do that to girls"

"I can't go stag. That's pathetic. Harvey Specter doesn't do pathetic"

"I wish Harvey Specter would stop talking about himself in third person. It weirds me out" Mike starts thinking of suggestions, "Okay. What about Alicia? In bankruptcy?"

Harvey shakes his head no, "I went out on a date with her once. I never called her back"

"You're an ass" Mike insults, "What about Brooke?"

"I stole one of Jack's clients last week. I can't take his secretary to a wedding. He already hates me" Harvey argued, taking a drink of water, "Wait. What time is the wedding expo over tomorrow?"

Mike's eyebrows furrow. "I'm not going with you to a wedding. I already get looks about us"

"Not you, I was talking about Rachel" Harvey smirks, " And you get looks because you carry that messenger bag. You should carry a briefcase. Men carry briefcases"

Mike grabs his messenger bag, "Go alone then. I'm sure there's a singles table you can sit at"

"Mike" Harvey said, loudly attempting to stop him before he walked out the door, "I was just joking"

Mike turned around and slowly walked back. "It's a no brainer. I know who you should take. She's fun. Feisty. Looks great in a dress"

"I have plans" Gretchen exclaimed, as she put files on Harvey's desk, "Take Red"

Gretchen walked back to her desk. Harvey had grown a fondness for Gretchen. She was no  
Donna.

"I can't take Donna" Harvey spoke, "She probably has plans with that guy.. Michael or whatever his name is"

Despite not working together, Harvey still wanted Donna in his life.

" _Thank you. For thirteen years"_

Mike nodded his head no," It's Mitchell and Donna broke up with him weeks ago"

"How the hell do you know that?" Harvey questioned. He was always last to know everything about Donna.

"Rachel told me" Mike shrugged. Rachel told him everything, "Donna is the only option. She's the best option. You and her haven't been the same since she left to work for Louis. Spend some time out of work with her"

As much as Harvey hated to admit it, Mike was right. Donna was the first person that came to mind when he thought about who he could bring to the wedding. She would make fun of the guests with him.

Harvey stared at Donna in the waiting area for a few minutes before gaining the courage to walk over to her. He was nervous. Harvey Specter didn't get nervous especially in regards to women. But this was different. Everything with Donna had been different. They had slowly been mending their relationship. Every Monday, Donna met Harvey in his office and they drank their morning coffee together. It was a new ritual they had started.

Donna was wearing a red dress with her hair down. Donna usually hated wearing red. She always said it clashed with her hair too much. She looked really good. Donna was busy highlighting a report for Louis when Harvey walked up with his hands in his suit pocket.

"Hey Donna. How's your day going?" Harvey asked with a too big of a smile on his face. That was the best you had, he yelled at himself.

"What do you want?" Donna looked up with her lips pushed together, staring at him

"I don't need anything. Just checking to see how your Friday is"

Donna laughed, "Harvey. In the 13 years I've known you, you've never asked me how my day is. What's up?"

Harvey forgot that Donna is.. well Donna. She knows everything. Harvey starts to think Donna knows him better than he knows himself. "It's almost the weekend. Any plans tomorrow?

"Well.." Donna started, Truth be told. She had no plans. She couldn't say that though. It makes her look lame. She's an actress. She can make something up, "I uh… gotta take my cat to the vet"

"You don't even own a cat" Harvey quickly said back, looking at her strangely. Was she avoiding him?

Dammit Donna. That was a terrible response. "I don't actually have any plans"

Harvey smirks, "Perfect. Wear a dress. I'll pick you up at 5 tomorrow" He starts to walk away

"Wait" Donna yells, standing up from her chair, waiting for Harvey to give her more information

He sighs, "It's Graham Godwin's wedding"

"Ugh. Someone is marrying that guy?" Donna says with disgust, "Am I your last resort?"

"Honestly" Harvey admitted, "You're my first choice. My.. only choice. I just… miss you, Donna. I didn't think you would actually go. I'll just go solo"

He seemed so defeated which made Donna feel bad. Going to a wedding with Harvey couldn't be that bad. It was better than lounging in sweatpants watching Sex in The City reruns.

"I'll go with you on three conditions"

"You do love your conditions. Don't you, Donna?"

"1: There is cake and if I eat more than one piece, you won't judge me. 2: If it's not an open bar, you pay for my drinks. 3: The most important condition. I will not under any circumstance go out on the dance floor where the bride throws her bouquet to all the single ladies. It's embarrassing and stupid"

The wedding was nice but.. boring. Donna had spent almost an hour chatting up a single, groomsmen. His name was Austin which Donna thought was cute. He was in his mid thirties which she didn't mind him being a few years younger than her. She felt like they were hitting it off. Donna was ashamed to admit it but it took her almost an hour to realize he was gay. By the end of the conversation, they had set up brunch and a shopping date. Donna was surprised Harvey wasn't somewhere making out with a bridesmaid. She had noticed he was acting strange since the moment Harvey picked Donna up. The first word that came out of his mouth when he picked Donna up was "Damn". Harvey had seen Donna in dresses more times then she could count. She had to admit though she did look good tonight. Her dress was black with the back dipping in a deep V. Donna was sure she caught Harvey staring at her multiple times throughout the night.

But Harvey was drunk. Hell, so was she.

Donna was walking by with a drink in her hand when Harvey grabbed her arm and pulled her outside on the balcony.

"What the hell?" Donna exclaimed, staring at Harvey confused

"I'm keeping up my end of the bargain" Harvey explained to her as Donna heard the DJ asking for all the single ladies to come to the dance floor. Donna smiled in appreciation.

There was a comfortable silence between the two.

Harvey was starting to think getting drunk around Donna was a bad idea.

"Harvey" Donna interrupts, " Did you ever think you would be married by now?"

"You getting sentimental on me, Paulsen?" Harvey asked, taking a quick sip of his drink.

He really hated weddings. Not to mention, Harvey was a little jealous at how hot Graham's wife was. He didn't understand how he got her. He was just so douchey, Harvey also got pissed when the groom made a comment about how hot Donna was. It took everything out of Harvey to not use his boxing skills to knock him out.

"I was just curious" Donna said, with a sigh.

"I've.. always been married to my career" Harvey admitted, "What about you?"

Harvey's passion was being a lawyer. His goal in life was to be the most successful lawyer he could be. Falling in love and getting married wasn't a priority. Sure, he dated. He had sex but he never thought about anything long term.

"If you asked me ten years ago, I would have thought I would have been married by now" Donna responded, looking out at the lake, "I don't think I realized how hard it would be to find the person you're supposed to be with"

"There's still time" Harvey told Donna, whose hair was blowing in the breeze.

"I'm old now, Harvey" Donna informed him, "Guys my age want to date girls in their twenties. Guys in their twenties aren't ready to settle down and I'm not a cougar. I should probably just start adopting cats now"

"Donna, you're a catch" Harvey told smiled, " And you hate cats"

"What about Scotty?" Donna asked, " You couldn't picture yourself married to Scotty?"

Harvey shook his head no, " Scotty is.. well Scotty. We are too similar to ever make it work"

"I was more team Zoe" Donna confessed, with a smirk.

Donna didn't know why she decided to bring this conversation up. Apparently, being drunk and at a wedding made Donna think about her love life decisions.

Harvey laughed, "Actually, the more I think about it, you always pushed me into dating and making relationships work"

"That's what nosey secretaries are for. I'm sure Gretchen will start setting you up with dates" Donna joked, biting down on her lip, "We are friends. I wanted to see you happy"

"That's the real reason?" Harvey asked, making eye contact. He didn't believe her.

Donna looked away when the eye contact became too much. She shrugged, " Does it really matter?"

She started to walk back into the party, where everyone was dancing and talking.

Harvey put his hand on her hip to prevent her from going any further, "It matters to me"

Donna sighed. She felt her heart start to beat faster.

"I thought if you found someone- it would be.. easier. For me."

Harvey looked at Donna, waiting for her to further explain her response. His hand was still on Donnas' hip. He wasn't ready to break the contact with her. Over the years, they didn't touch too much. There would be an occasional hug or an accidentally touch. They had gotten really good at not touching each other. Both knew why but neither wanted to admit to it. Sometimes it was easier to not talk about it.

"If you had someone, then I could finally move on" Donna admitted, staring down at her shoes, " There wouldn't be a chance"

Harvey nodded, understanding. Harvey didn't want to overanalyze or think about the situation. About what she just admitted. What did she mean? Ofcourse, He knew what she meant. The alcohol was clouding his judgment.

Is this why she left? Is this the reason she was working for Louis?

Should he make a move? Was that a good idea? He sure has shit wanted to kiss her. Did she want him to?

Screw it, Harvey thought.

Harvey used his hand to gently guide Donna to look at him. He noticed her eyes were getting watery like she was about to cry. He wasn't quite sure what was going through her head. But he knew she just admitted something huge to him.

Without thinking, Harvey's lips brushed Donnas'. It was slow at first and neither knew how to react or what was happening. It wasn't the first time they had kissed but it was the first time they had kissed in a long time.

The kissing came back to them pretty quickly. Despite the time lapse, both remembered how the other's lips felt and tasted.

Harvey tasted like scotch.

"Shit" Donna said, removing her lips and backing away. What were they doing?

Harvey wanted to smile when he saw Donnas' lips were bruised from kissing him.

"That was.." Donnas' fingers were touching her lips while she spoke.

"It was a mistake" Harvey said, regretting it as soon as the words escaped his lips. What the hell was he thinking? He got nervous. He thought she was going to say the same thing. He could tell that's not the way she was going to finish that statement and he felt also noticed the hurt in her eyes. What the hell did he do?

"Yeah" Donna said slowly trying to smile, "Weddings, right? I'm going to.. get another drink"

Or drown her sorrows, she thought.

Harvey watched her walk back through the glass doors.

It wasn't a mistake.

Harvey hated weddings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Drink** _You_ **Away**

 **By:** Hope

 **Author's Note** : After tonight's episode, I felt like I needed to post this chapter. I loved the Harvey/ Donna moment! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it and you guys are the reason I update so quickly. I love any feedback or ideas of what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters!

I will hopefully have Chapter 5 posted by Friday. I've started writing it and I think it's going to be one of your favorites.

 **Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own and I did not create the idea or the characters.

Enjoy...

 **Chapter Four**

Harvey hated Christmas. In fact, he hated pretty much every holiday. Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day, New Years. He hates them all. Except for St Patrick's Day. He didn't mind St Patrick's Day since that involved drinking. Harvey loved to drink.

He likes working. He's good at working and being a kick ass lawyer

Harvey used to love Christmas when he was a little boy. As a family, they picked out a tree and decorated it together. His dad would be outside in the freezing temperatures putting up Christmas lights because it made his mother happy. His mom would make cookies and they were a family. Harvey's favorite Christmas was when he was eight years old. He received his first ever baseball mitt. Despite it being winter, His dad went outside as his mother cooked dinner and they threw the ball back and forth. That was when Harvey fell in love with baseball. Later that year, Harvey went to his first Yankees game for his birthday.

He hated Christmas the most out of all the holidays. He thought they were a family. Everything changed when he found out his mom was cheating on his dad. All of his memories were tarnished. They were never really a true family, were they?

Pearson Specter Litt was completely decorated. There was a Christmas tree with red and gold bulbs. There was garland, bows and stockings with the partner's names on them. Harvey was counting down until the end of December. Today was the day he hated the most. It was December 23rd. The day of the office holiday party. Usually, Harvey just didn't go. Last year, he was forced to make an appearance since he was a partner. This year, he had to stay the entire time since he was a name partner.

Donna, on the other hand, loved Christmas. Halloween was still her favorite time of the year but Christmas was a close second. Donna was the one who decorated the office. She organized the holiday party every year since Harvey started working there.

The only thing he was looking forward to about the holiday party was Donna.

The Monday after the wedding and the kiss incident, Harvey wanted to bring up what happened. He wanted to apologize not for kissing her but for saying it was a mistake he didn't mean that. All day, he kept thinking of bringing it up and talking to her about it. He just couldn't find the words. On Wednesday, when he actually got the courage, and walked over to her desk, Donna decided to bring up the subject on her own.

" _We were drunk"_

Harvey nodded and laughed, pretending to agree. He wasn't that drunk. Things were still awkward with them weeks later. Harvey would go into the lunch room on Mondays hoping she would be in there to continue their ritual but she didn't show. Months had gone by and the awkwardness had gone away but things still weren't the same. He didn't talk to her as much as he wanted to. He decided he would make more of an effort in their relationship. He would show her how much she meant to him even if she wasn't working for him.

Harvey had finished his last meeting of the day. As he walked out the elevator instead of walking towards his own office, he started making his way to Louis's.

When Harvey got to Donnas' office, he was surprised to see she wasn't there. Maybe she was in the filing room or making coffee.

"She's not here" Louis said, walking out of his office, "She asked for today off."

Harvey furrowed his brow, "She's coming in later tonight for the party?"

"I don't know" Louis replied, "I asked her yesterday and she said she wasn't sure if she would make it. That's why I gave her her gift early. I got her tickets to see Hamilton. Try to top that"

Harvey rolled his eyes, "Why wouldn't she come to the party? She planned it"

Louis told Harvey, he wondered why Harvey didn't already know this "She didn't plan this one. Rachel did"

Louis was still talking when Harvey walked away. Harvey felt disconnected to Donna lately. He had come to terms with the fact that Donna didn't work for him anymore. He didn't like it but he's accepted it.

"Rachel" Harvey spoke, walking into her office, "Where the hell is Donna?"

"Oh, hey. Harvey. How are you? I'm great. Thanks for asking" Rachel responded, sarcastically looking up from her computer

"Hey Rachel. Where's Donna?" Harvey asked again. He wasn't one for small talk, "And why didn't she plan the holiday party this year?"

Rachel sighed," Her mom has had some health issues this month. She's been going home every weekend to check on her. Last week, she had surgery"

Harvey didn't know any of this which felt like a kick to the stomach.

Harvey was bored. Thank god for the alcohol. Harvey only talked to his coworkers about work related subjects and he barely wanted to do that at work. Now, at 8 pm, he was stuck talking about his coworker's kids and wives. Just kill him now. He missed Donna. She would make fun of people with him. Every time, he heard the elevator open, he got his hopes up it would be Donna. He wanted to talk to her. Tell her that he's here if she needed him. That even though she isn't his secretary they're still friends. She needed him. Hell, she probably didn't need him. But he definitely needed her.

"Mike, let's do something fun" Harvey announced to his associate standing beside him, "Like aluminum foil Louis's office supplies or photocopy your ass"

"How the hell did you get name partner?" Mike asked, shaking his head confused. Harvey was right the party was a little.. well lame. But he wasn't going to tell Rachel that.

Harvey shrugged, "I'm the best-"

"Closer in New York. Yeah I know" Mike finished his sentence, as he drank his punch.

"I'm pretty sure the Santa I hired is drunk" Rachel told the guys, as she walked over. Rachel looked distressed, "This party is going to shit. We need Donna"

The elevator opened and just then, she walked into Pearson Specter Litt. She was wearing a red dress with nude heels. Her hair was down and in waves.

"Thank God" Rachel expressed happily, hugging Donna as she walked over to the group," You made it"  
Donna smiled, her lips a bright red, " I couldn't miss the office holiday party. Did we already place the bets?"

Every year, Harvey and Donna bet which partner or associate would get the drunkest and embarrass themselves. Although Harvey didn't attend most years, Donna would come in the next morning and let him know with a picture or video on her phone.

Harvey did his best to try not to stare at Donna. He didn't want to be obvious or creepy. She looked really good. He felt relieved to see her walk through the elevator doors. He didn't want to be stuck here unless she was here with him. She made the party suck less.

"I'm going with Bob from accounting. I heard his temp secretary talking about how his wife just asked for a divorce. Apparently she just came to the conclusion she's into women" Mike informed the group, sounding like a gossiping teenager. Rachel and Harvey stared at him in judgment, "What? Donna told me about the tradition. I wanted to do some research and have an educated pick. I want that free dinner"

"Good choice, Ross" Donna grinned, she had a fondness for Harvey's associate, " I see Barb is wearing that damn elf costume again this year. I told her last year she needed to retire that getup. Let's go get a drink" she said to Rachel, connecting arms with the paralegal as they walked to where the food and drinks were.

"You love her" Mike told Harvey, who was still staring at the redhead walking away.

"Shut up. I don't" Harvey replied back.

Harvey didn't love Donna.

Right?

"For being a smart guy, you're pretty damn dumb" Mike said, without thinking. Harvey gave him a look, to watch what he was saying, "Donna is a catch, man. If I weren't with Rachel and Donna even gave me the opportunity…."

"We barely even talk these days" Harvey admitted, " I don't why I'm even telling you this shit. It's probably the damn scotch"

"Whose fault is that, Harvey? Have you guys even talked about why she left you to work for Louis? Look- it's not my business but she's waiting thirteen years for you to get your shit together. She's not going to wait much longer"

Mike was right. It would be Bob from accounting making an ass out of himself. Harvey was stuck talking to him. Every time he tried to walk away, Bob would grab his arm and continue the conversation. Harvey was pretty sure he saw a few tears drop from Bob's eyes. Harvey needed to be saved.

"I don't understand, Harvey. Carol and I have been married for 15 years. I never saw the signs. I mean yeah we haven't had sex in like 6 years" Bob confessed to Harvey.

"Hey Bob" Donna greeted the older partner and her previous boss, " I heard about you and Carol. I am so sorry. Have you met Alice? She's also going through a divorce" Donna nodded her head to the younger temp secretary, who was standing by the Christmas tree with a drink in her hand alone.

"Maybe she'll understand what I'm going through" Bob said, walking toward Alice.

"You are my savior" Harvey told Donna, with a smile.

"I can't believe you couldn't talk your way out of that" Donna replied, jokingly "You're losing your edge, Specter"

"I was looking for you awhile ago" Harvey informed Donna. He spent almost twenty minutes searching for Donna after she walked away with Rachel. That's how he ended up in a thirty minute conversation with Bob.

"Rachel was worried she would taint her reputation for throwing a lame party" Donna said to Harvey, as she took a drink out of her glass, "I had to help her. The associates are playing drunken Twister if you're bored. Harold is a lot more flexible than I would have thought. What did you need me for?"

Harvey saw Jessica calling him over to where she was, " Meet me in my office in ten?"

Donna nodded her head in agreement.

Harvey was sitting on the couch in his office, listening to Miles Davis when Donna walked in.

"These shoes are killing me" Donna exclaimed, removing her heels and taking a seat on the couch with Harvey.

"Is your mom okay?" Harvey asked, concerned.

"She's better" Donna explained, " She had to have minor heart surgery. She'll make a full recovery. How did you even know? Louis?"

"You should have told me Donna" Harvey said with angry, "I was worried about you. I know you aren't my secretary anymore but I thought we were still friends"

"We are"

"I've barely seen or talked to you in the last few weeks. Maybe that's my fault. I should have put more effort in" Harvey admitted, " It just bothers me that Louis knows more about your life these days then I do"

"Harvey!" Mike ran in his office, "Alice and Bob started making out and knocked the Christmas tree- Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"It's okay" Donna said, standing up from the couch and putting her heels back on, "Harvey, I think Mike here won the bet"

Donna patted Mike's back and shot Harvey a sad smile as she walked out of his office and back where everyone was. Harvey took the drink from Mike's hand and downed it.

The party was over. The only people left were Donna, Mike, Harvey and Rachel who were cleaning up. Donna was in the conference room when Harvey walked in.

"I wanted to give you your Christmas gift" Harvey told her. Donna stopped throwing away cups in a garbage bag and looked up. Harvey was holding a small box in silver wrapping paper, "I know most years you bought your own gift. But I figured since you weren't my secretary anymore, it was time I did my own shopping"

Donna pretended like her wiped a tear from her eye, "You're growing up" she joked, "You didn't have to buy me anything"

"I wanted to" Harvey responded, quickly handing her the box.

Donna sat on top of the table in the conference room with Harvey following suit next to her. She slowly started to open the gift. Donna took a breath when she saw the diamond earrings in the box. She grinned at Harvey in appreciation.

"Why did you leave me, Donna?" Harvey asked, bringing up the conversation he couldn't let go. It was eating at him. He needed to know

Donna sighed, he wasn't letting this go, "I just needed a change"

"You've been with me for over 13 years. I wouldn't be who I am or where I am without you. What happened to us? Let me fix it" Harvey begged, walking to stand directly in front of where Donna was sitting getting as close to her as he could.

Donna didn't think in the years she knew Harvey she had ever seen him so vulnerable. She hated that she was the one that did this to him. Over the years, Donna always prioritized Harvey first. It was time she made decisions for her own life and happiness.

"You can't" Donna admitted to him, avoiding meeting his eyes. She refused to look directly at him. She knew if she did she would relent.

"Why the hell not?" Harvey asked, his eyes were red and watery.

Donna wished Harvey would pay attention. He never knew what was going on until it didn't matter. Donna needed him to understand what was going on with her without having to tell him. Harvey was clueless.

"Because" Donna yelled, her voice raising while it trembled, " I like you, Harvey. I like you more than a secretary should like her boss. It's too much right now. I needed space to figure my shit out"

"Is this because I kissed you?" Harvey asked, referring to the wedding they went to

"It's so much more than that, Harvey" Donna admitted, "I have thirteen years of examples"

Harvey's thought were racing. He always knew they had a special bond. A bond he could never recreate or duplicate with another women or hell another person in his lifetime. Harvey had spent the years avoiding his feelings and avoiding analyzing what their relationship was. Harvey forgot to realize that maybe Donna was doing the same. Things had been different lately before the wedding. Their relationship was changing.

"Everyone thinks we should be together" Harvey said quietly, putting his hand on the side of where Donna was sitting, " My dad. Mike. Rachel. Jessica. Hell, even Louis brings it up"

"It doesn't matter what they think" Donna said, sternly tears were falling from her eyes, "What do you think?"

Harvey wasn't sure how he was feeling. Harvey Specter didn't do feelings. He had them but he often pushed them down and away. Feelings usually resulted in someone getting hurt. Harvey always thought Donna was a possibility years ago. One thing Harvey is great at was he knew his strengths and his flaws. He was never good at relationships. He thought him and Donna had potential but he was worried. He felt this way years ago when they first met. There was just something about her. What if they tried and he did something to fuck it up? She was too important to him to do that. She risk losing her completely.

Donna took the silence as her answer. She got up from her seat on the conference room table. She came close to Harvey's face he could feel her breath. She lightly kissed his cheek.

"That's why I left Harvey" Donna informed him, "Thank you for the earrings. Merry Christmas"

Harvey watched as Donna walked out of the room and into the elevator. Harvey drank the last of what was in his cup before throwing it in the trash.

Harvey Specter didn't do work holiday parties.

 **Review and Let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Drink** _You_ **Away**

 **Chapter 5**

 **By: Hope**

 **Author's Note:** So.. I started writing this chapter a few days over. This was definitely not my plan for this chapter. But I think I needed it to go this way to get Harvey where I needed him to be. If that makes any sense. I'm thinking there will be three more chapters to this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Thanks to everyone that commented, favorited and followed this story. I appreciate it and love your replies.

"I'm not in love with Donna" Harvey told Dr. Asgard, during one of his therapy sessions.

At first, he hated being here. He felt like he was wasting his time. Harvey's time was extremely valuable. Ask his clients. Harvey mostly hated being here because he was forced to be. Well, court ordered. Same thing. He went to therapy because he had to in order to keep his position as name partner.

Harvey doesn't know what's going on with him lately. The panic attacks and the fight with Louis. Donna was still working for Louis. Nothing felt right lately.

At first, he hated therapy. But now, he thinks it's helping. He would never admit that if anyone asked. He hated admitting it- Therapy and talking about everything felt good. For some reason today's session was about Donna. He wasn't quite sure why.

Harvey watched as Dr. Asgard was writing something in her notebook, "What are you writing?"

"How do you know I'm not doodling?" Dr. Asgard, responded back. She reminded him of Donna the way she didn't take his shit.

"Well, I'm not paying you this much an hour to draw stick figures" Harvey replied, sarcastically as he sat on the couch across from her. Why did therapists have couches?

"Why aren't you in love with Donna?" Dr. Asgard questioned

Harvey wasn't sure how the hell to answer that question.

"I don't even know what it means to be in love with someone" He said, honestly, "How do you define love?"

Dr. Asgard nodded, understanding. "Okay. Let's define it then. I'll tell you some things I think you should feel or what should happen if you're in love with someone. Then you tell me if it pertains to you"

Harvey shifted his leg, feeling uncomfortable. This was stupid. This couldn't help. Could it? He needed to figure this out. He needed to understand what his relationship with Donna was. He needed to be okay and know how to handle having feelings. Hell, he needed to be okay with being in love.

" **If you love someone, you support and protect them"**

 _Harvey was in the middle of pouring himself a drink when he heard someone opening his apartment door. He could hear her heels walking aggressively on the hardwood floor._

" _Donna" Harvey smiled, knowing immediately who it was. She was the only other person who had a key to his apartment. This was the first time she ever used it while he was home, "Drink?"_

" _You talked to my dad, didn't you?"Donna asked, angrily, throwing her jacket on the couch._

 _Earlier in the week, Donnas' dad asked Harvey for advice on an investment he was thinking about. Donnas' dad didn't just want advice. He wanted Harvey to be the financial backer. Harvey loved and appreciated Harvey's parents. He had met them several times throughout the years. The problem with Donnas' dad was he was greedy. He often made dumb investments in hope of profiting but instead he would lose it all. Donna loved her dad too much that she was blind._

" _The other night my dad asked me if I could lend him money" Donna told Harvey, she had tears in her eyes, " Today, he refused to take my money. It was because of you wasn't it, Harvey?"_

" _I'm sorry, Donna. I didn't want to piss you off" Harvey spoke, finishing his drink and pouring more in his cup, " I know you love your dad. You're an amazing daughter to him. But being a daughter does not mean you have to cash out your entire life savings for a ponzi scheme. It wasn't right of him to ask you and it sure as hell wouldn't be right if he took and lost your money"_

 _Donna took the glass from Harvey's hands, downing it, "I'm not mad at you. I love my dad but.. you're right. I came here to thank you. You are there for me even if when maybe I don't want to listen or believe you. I don't tell you enough.. how much it means to have you in my life. As my boss and my friend"_

 _Harvey took Donna's hand and pulled her in for a hug._

 _Donna separated from him, wiping the fallen tears from her eyes. "Are you wearing flannel pajamas?" she laughed_

" **You feel lost without them"**

 _This was one of the worst days Harvey had ever had. The case Harvey was working on was falling apart. Jessica wouldn't stop telling him how much they need the win. How Pearson Specter Litt needed this win. Recently, they had lost a few huge clients. They needed this win. Mike was really happy lately which was also pissing him off. Mike was talking about proposing to Rachel. He wanted advice or support. Unfortunately, Harvey wasn't at the place to do that. Not to mention-Louis was pissing him off. But Louis always pissed him off. It had been 72 hours since Donna started working for Louis Litt. 72 hours 28 minutes and 56 seconds to be exact. He felt lost. He had a temp secretary who was awful. Well, she wasn't awful. She just wasn't Donna._

 _Harvey was stressed. Louis enjoyed flaunting the fact that Donna was his now. He was edge recently. His life felt.. different. He wasn't Harvey Specter anymore._

 _Harvey screamed at Louis. In the middle of the firm._

 _He couldn't catch his breath. His heart was beating out of his chest. He ran to the men's bathroom to splash water on his face. This was the second panic attack._

 _When Mike found Harvey, he was bent over. His face red. He was sweating._

" _Do I need to call 911?" Mike asked, concerned, "Are you having a heart attack?"_

 _Mike filled a cup with water, handing it to Harvey._

" _It's not a heart attack" Harvey replied, breathing slowly, "It's a panic attack"_

" **The person you love knows you the best. They know what decision you make before you make it. They know what you're thinking before you even say it"**

" _Are you okay?" Donna asked, walking into the filing room, closing the door and locking it behind her._

" _I'm fine, Donna" Harvey replied, surprised to see Donna even talking to him._

 _Harvey hadn't talked to Donna since the incident. Since his fight with Louis. He didn't think she wanted to talk to him. Donna was Louis's secretary now. She was on his side, his team._

" _You're not fine, Harvey" Donna responded, crossing her arms out of anger, " Louis may piss you off and he pushes your buttons. But the Harvey I know doesn't do what you did"_

" _Maybe you don't know me anymore" Harvey said._

 _Donna shook her head, "I may not work for you anymore but I still know you. I know you didn't mean what happened. I know Louis probably said some shit that pissed you off. I know that inside you're angry at yourself for letting it go that far. I know you, Harvey"_

 _Harvey looked down and adjusted his tie._

" _I heard there's going to be a vote tomorrow night with partners. What are you going to do?" Donna asked, concerned_

" _I'm going to handle it, Donna. Like I handle everything" Harvey spoke, walking towards the door._

 _Donna grabbed his arm to stop him. " Don't do it. Don't resign from the firm. I know that's what you're going to do. You don't want this to look bad for Jessica. You're the best lawyer in New York because you close. You settle and take deals instead of going to trial. This is your way of settling. It's a cop out, Harvey. Be a man and admit what you did in front of the board. Apologize to Louis. Be the man I know you are"_

" **You're heart beats faster around them. You get nervous. You feel like you can completely be yourself"**

 _She was naked. She was naked in bed with Harvey Specter. Her boss. Well, not her boss anymore. He was leaving the DA's office._

 _She knew why he was at her apartment as soon as he knocked. She knew he was coming. She expected him. She didn't expect this. Wait, retract that. She knew they would have sex. She didn't know it would feel this good. Okay, wait, retract that too. She knew it would feel good. It was more intense then she expected. When they kissed, it was.. well amazing. Donna learned over the years first kisses tended to be super awkward. It wasn't awkward with them. Their bodies just fit together._

 _It was the middle of the night. Like 3 am. Donna was wide awake. She could hear him breathing softly. His arm was on top of her which made her smile. She slightly moved his arm. She found his white dress shirt and pulled it on her arms. She buttoned up a few of the buttons before walking out to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and poured water in it. Slowly, drinking it. The moon was peaking in the kitchen._

 _She was surprised he was still here. He seemed like a hit and quit it kind of guy. The type of guy that sneaks out in the middle of the night. He was still here. Did that mean something? Did their night mean something? She sure as hell wanted it to._

 _She heard footsteps walking in the kitchen. Harvey's hair was messy. He had a sheet wrapped around his bottom half._

" _Nice shirt" He said, his voice raspy from waking up. He sat on the bar stool and motioned for her to sit next to him. He took the water from her hand, taking a drink._

" _Is this awkward?" Donna asked, sitting on the stool next to Harvey._

" _It's not awkward. Don't make it awkward" Harvey responded._

 _Harvey had to admit it felt right between them from the moment she answered the door._

" _You're my boss" Donna said, with a small smirk._

" _I'm not your boss anymore" Harvey responded, standing up. He found Donna's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, " Get back in bed, Paulsen"_

 _They walked back into Donna's bedroom. They both laid in bed. Harvey pulled her closer. Donna placed her head on his chest, with her red hair fanning out_

" _So" Harvey began, " How was I?"_

 _Donna busted out laughing, " You can't be serious"_

" _Come on. I need to know. How was I? Am I in your Top 10? I should at least be in the Top 5?"_

 _Donna looked up at Harvey, running her hand through his hair, "You're Top 3. You have potential to be #1 with some practice"_

 _Harvey laughed. Only Donna could make him laugh like that._

"You still don't think you love her?" The pretty blonde doctor asked, sitting her notes on the floor and crossing her legs.

Those were just a few moments that Harvey could think of. He knew there were others. Truth be told, Harvey knew one day their relationship would come up and they would have to face their feelings. They avoided it for 13 years. This was the time to face it.

The problem was.. Harvey was scared.

"Tell me about your last relationship. Who was your last girlfriend?"

"Scotty" Harvey responded, to the question. 29 minutes. He counted until the session was over.

"Scotty. Did you love her?"

"I.. I had feelings for her" Harvey said. He wishes he was anywhere else then here, He felt uncomfortable. He hated talking about his feelings especially to other people. Although he had to be honest, talking to a stranger was easier then talking to say.. Donna.

"You really avoid using that L word, don't you?" Dr. Asgard, laughed, "How did you feel when the relationship ended?"

"I was sad at first but I got over it" Harvey replied, nonchalantly.

The doctor nodded her head, taking everything he was saying in. "When was your first panic attack?"

"After…" Harvey started to speak, when he realized his answer, "After Donna quit"

"You think maybe the timing of Donna leaving and your first panic attack is correlated?"

Harvey was so used to telling people that he wasn't in love with Donna. He was programmed with his response. When.. maybe he was in love with her all along.

"Do you want to know what I think?" The doctor asked Harvey.

"That's what I'm paying you for" Harvey responded, he didn't know why she even asked. She was going to tell him anyway.

"I think you're in love with Donna. I think you've been in love with her for years. There are only two people in your life you felt devastated when you lost them: Your dad and Donna. That's significant. There's meaning behind that. You know why I think you don't want to admit you love her? If you admit it, it makes it real. You have to deal with it"

"What if I fuck it up?"

"You won't. Because you care about her. You might do something stupid. Actually, you will do something stupid. Probably multiple times. But you'll apologize and buy her flowers. She'll forgive you. That's how relationships work"

"What do I do?" Harvey asked, genuinely wanting her advice

"You have two choices. Flight or Fight" Dr, Asgard answered, " You can keep pretending, keep avoiding how you feel for another 13 years or, the better option, admit how you feel and tell her. Let her take it from there"

"What if she doesn't feel the same?"

"That's a risk you're going to have to take. Sometimes in life you have to put yourself out there" Dr. Asgard smiled," But I think we both know she feels the same"

When Harvey walked out of the session, he knew what he had to do.

He knew how he felt. Scared. Worried.

He was in love with Donna Paulsen.

And he had to tell her. He knew it wouldn't be easy.

Nothing worth it came easy.

What do you think? Please comment and reply :)

Next Chapter should be up by Wednesday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Drink** _You_ **Away**

Chapter 6

 **By:** Hope

 **Author's Note:** Guys, that finale was insane! So good. I was hoping for more Darvey. Maybe next season. I think this chapter will help with that. This chapter is a little longer than the others. Hope you guys don't mind! Thank you so much for all the comments, favorites and follows. I appreciate and look forward to reading everyone's replies to this chapter. There are two chapters left! Let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters related to my favorite tv show, Suits.

 _Happy_ **Reading!**

"I think I have feelings for Donna" Harvey announced, throwing a dart at the dart board.

It had been a week since Harvey's session with Dr. Asgard. He kept replying the conversation in his head. _Flight or Fight._ Harvey knew what he wanted to do. He just needed the courage to do it. Harvey liked having a plan. He needed to think of what he wanted to do and say. He had never put his self out there before. It was scary and intimidating. It was Donna.

As Harvey made his announcement, Mike threw his dart which landed on the wall which wasn't even near the dart board.

"I'm sorry" Mike turned his head, in astonishment. "What did you just say?"

Earlier in the week, Harvey asked if Mike wanted to go out and celebrate Mike and Rachel's engagement. Mike was at their bar. Donna and Harvey's bar. He felt like he finally made it. He was in.

Mike grabbed the darts from the dartboard and sat them on the table.

"Shit. Never mind" Harvey regretted his confession, drinking the rest of his scotch "Must be the alcohol talking"

Harvey and Mike had been at the bar for a few hours. Harvey wasn't sure how many drinks he had had. Who was counting? Having feelings for someone was stressful. He wasn't used to this.

"No, you can't say that and say never mind, Harvey" Mike said, taking a drink of his beer. Harvey always gave him a hard time for hating scotch. Mike hated how scotch tasted. He tried to drink it and be like Harvey but he couldn't. He was a simple guy who liked beer," So you finally figured out you have a thing for Donna?"

"I don't know why the hell I'm talking to you about this" Harvey stated, walking back to the bar. He heard Mike following behind him. Harvey hated to admit but Mike was his closest friend. The only one he trusted and had his back beside Jessica and Donna. They had a bond. And yea, their bond was built around the fact that they both could go to prison for lying about Mike. But it was a bond.

"Are you going to tell her?" Mike asked, he had so many questions. Rachel would freak if she knew what they were talking about. Mike and Rachel had been waiting for this time to come.

"Yeah" Harvey answered, asking the bartender for another drink, "Eventually"

"So how did you reach this conclusion?" Mike questioned, sitting on the bar stool, "Everyone has been waiting for you to figure it out. We have been placing bets"

"Seriously?" Harvey asked, furrowing his brow. He didn't realize this was such a hot topic at work that his coworkers were betting on his love life.

"There's been some downtime" Mike answered, "Shit. It looks like Jessica is going to win the damn money. Like she needs it. I'm the one that has to pay for a damn wedding"

Harvey put a shot in front of Mike. Mike groaned. Harvey was an alcohol pusher. Mike and Harvey quickly took their shots and slammed the glasses on the table

"You know those panic attacks I've been having lately? My therapist thinks it's because of Donna leaving me. She thinks I've been in love with Donna for years that I've been avoiding my feelings. She's right."

"You're in therapy?" Mike asked, shocked, " Like you lay on a couch? Do you cry like you're in a Barbara Walters interview?"

Harvey shook his head. Why was he telling all of this to Mike? He regretted it.

"Seriously, Harvey. You need to tell her. Like now" Mike advised, he was definitely feeling drunk, " Donna was on a date tonight. Rachel told me. You have to tell her before she moves on from you and finds someone else. She's been waiting for what? Thirteen years? You shouldn't make her wait any longer"

Harvey smiled and nodded. Mike was right. He needed to go to Donnas' apartment and tell her. Harvey gave the bartender his credit card to pay the tab.

"Are you going to be okay getting home?" Harvey asked, concerned after signing his name on the receipt.

"Aw, you're worried about , I'll take a cab" Mike responded, "Harvey, I think we might be in a bromance"

Mike pulled Harvey in for a hug, "This is so romantic like you're Richard Gere in Pretty Woman going to win Julia Roberts heart. Donna being Julia Roberts except Donna isn't a prostitute although she does have red hair. I'm rambling. You should go! Text me how it goes"

Harvey walked out of the bar and to the car waiting for him. He was ready to do this.

"So your date was that bad?" Rachel asked her best friend Donna. Rachel and Donna were at Donnas' apartment drinking wine and watching Mad Men well mostly oogling Jon Hamm.

"He was nice but he kept talking about our future. It was the first date" Donna replied, shaking her head at the weirdness, "At least I got a free meal" she joked, " During the entire date, I couldn't stop thinking about.."

Donna stopped talking. She didn't know if she was ready to admit it to Rachel. Rachel stared at her and waited for her to continue. It was Rachel. Her best friend. She should know.

Donna pulled her leg up on the couch and sat sideways, facing Rachel, "I couldn't stop thinking about Harvey. Remember when you and Mike broke up? You asked me if you can go back. I told you you could. I lied to you. Years ago. Like a long ass time. You were probably twelve. Harvey quit the DA's office and took the position with Pearson Hardman. We weren't going to be working together anymore. We slept together"

Donna felt free. She finally told her the truth about her and Harvey. She hated keeping it from Rachel and denying it.

"What?" Rachel asked her eyes in shock, "Was he good?"

Both women laughed. "Yeah, he was really good but I would never tell him that. It would go to his head"

Donna took a drink of her wine, "I'm sorry for not telling you the truth. I told you you could go back to help you and make it easier. The truth is you can't go back. That's why I left to work for Louis. I couldn't do it anymore"

"Are you in love with Harvey?" Rachel asked, pushing her hair back from her face.

"I don't know" Donna confessed, " I think I could be. I'm just so tired of pretending I don't feel anything. I'm tired of keeping everything in. I can't do it anymore"

"Does Harvey know?" Rachel asked. She always thought Harvey and Donna would end up together. Maybe that's the romantic in her. Rachel wanted to knock sense into Harvey. He couldn't be dumb enough to let Donna go.

"He has to. He can't be that oblivious" Donna responded, "He's been weird lately. He kissed me when we went to that wedding"

Rachel's eyes bulged. There's so much she didn't know.

"He said it was a mistake" Donna informed Rachel, "I'm starting to feel super pathetic for waiting around this long. I mean what woman waits thirteen years? It's crazy. I think it's time I let it go. I'm giving up on it. The problem is saying you're giving up and actually giving up are two different things"

"You shouldn't give up yet, Donna" Rachel told her redheaded friend, "I think you quitting is really making him figure his shit out. He's a guy. It takes them a little longer to realize a good thing"

"Mike realized it pretty quickly" Donna smiled, staring at the diamond on her finger.

Donna wasn't sure how much longer she could wait. She wasn't getting any younger.

"What are you doing here, Harvey?" Donna asked, as she opened the door to her apartment. She had waited at least five minutes when she saw it was him knocking at her door. She was busy contemplating whether she should open the door or not. For the first three minutes, she strongly considered ignoring his knock and pretending she wasn't here. That option had gone away when Harvey started yelling "Donna, I know you're in there". Why did he have to know her so well? She didn't understand why he was here at her apartment. It was 12:30 pm. On a Thursday night.  
Rachel had left over an hour ago to head home.

Harvey ignored Donnas' question as he walked into her apartment. She hadn't even invited him in. He didn't care. He didn't need an invitation.

The first thing he did when he saw Donna was smile. She looked good. Really good. She was wearing black leggings, which made her ass look amazing. She had on a gray off the shoulder sweater. Donnas' long red locks were up in a messy bun. The bun made him think of a sexy librarian. Or maybe it was the alcohol he consumed earlier. Did he mention how amazing her ass looked? Focus, Harvey. He had to get it together. He didn't have time for these thoughts. He was on a mission. He was here for a purpose.

Harvey had been to Donnas' apartment several times over the years. But currently, at this moment, he couldn't stop thinking about one particular moment. The time he came over after accepting the job at Pearson Hardman. The time he quit the DA's office. The time they had sex for the first time. The last time. He remembered Donnas' smirk when she answered the door and saw him standing there. He remembered his heart beating faster when she showed him the can of whipped cream in her hand. She knew he was coming over. He had imagined being with Donna every day since he met her in the bar. There was something about her that was irresistible. She didn't put up with his shit. Oh, not to mention, she was fucking hot. He remembered how they sat on the couch for an hour before either of them made the move. Donna made the first move which he found sexy. He remembered how aggressively they kissed one another like they knew this was their only shot. He remembered how they tore each other's clothes off throwing them all over Donnas' apartment. He remembers her wearing his shirt in the kitchen. He remembers her long, milky legs. He remembers the feel of his fingers intertwined with hers as they lay in her bed. He remembers how they talked and laughed all night until they both fell asleep. He remembers how hard it was to leave her in the morning while she was still sleeping. He remembers kissing her forehead as he left her apartment at 6 am.

Harvey was pretty sure Donna was thinking about the same thing. They both had been silent for several minutes just standing by the door.

"How was your date?" Harvey finally spoke, taking off his jacket and sitting it on the chair in the kitchen.

"How do you even know about my date?" Donna asked, raising her eyebrow,

Donna and Harvey hadn't really talked over the last two months since the Christmas party at work. They were cordial and friendly while at work but besides that, there wasn't much conversation between the two. There were many times when Donna wanted to walk into his office and talk to him about anything and everything. She thought giving him space was the best decision. Things had been really weird lately which she hadn't expected. She didn't know how to deal with everything. She spent her time going to yoga more. She helped Rachel plan her wedding. She was maid of honor after all. She went on dates to get her mind off Harvey Specter. She finally came to the conclusion that they would never be more then what they were. Was she okay with that? She wasn't sure. It was tough letting go of thirteen years of hope. But she was Donna Paulsen. She was strong and independent. She would get over it. Right?

"I know everything" Harvey answered, winking at her.

Who knew one wink would make her stomach do jumps? She looked away and attempted to think of anything else beside the man standing in front of her.

The man in front of her.. was way too handsome for his own damn good. He was wearing jeans and a grey v neck sweater.

Donna took a breath and regained her composure. She rolled her eyes, "Mike told you"

"So what was his name?" Harvey asked, deciding to walk over and sit on her cream couch. There was something about Donna being on a date that pissed him off.

"Why does it matter?" Donna replied, "Have you been drinking?"

"Why does that matter?" Harvey shot back, using her own words, "Are you going to see him again?"

Harvey needed to know.

"I don't know. Maybe" Donna had no plans to see him again but Harvey didn't need to know that, "Why do you even care?"

Donna slowly made her way over and sat on the other side of the couch as far away as Harvey as she could get.

"I just need to know who my competition is" Harvey said, surprising Donna. Donna grabbed her wine glass off the table taking a long drink of it.

"You've been drinking" Donna finally said, after drinking her entire glass. She grabbed the bottle and poured more of the red liquid. She had a feeling she was going to need it.

"I took Mike out for drinks to celebrate the engagement" Harvey informed Donna, grabbing the glass he assumed was Rachel's and handing it to Donna to pour him wine. Donna obliged.

"Why are you here, Harvey?"

The million dollar question.

Harvey realized in this exact moment that he didn't have a plan when he came over here. He left the bar and told Ray to take him to Donnas' apartment. He spent the entire car ride thinking of what he wanted to say how he would convince her. At this exact moment, he couldn't remember anything.

"I know why you quit working for me Donna" Harvey stated, sitting his glass which was now empty back on the table. He didn't really like wine. But he needed it. Liquid courage, right?

"It doesn't matter now, Harvey" Donna pushed his statement aside.

"It matters to me, Donna" Harvey said, as he looked straight into her eyes.

Donna placed her head on her forehead, feeling stressed and confused.

"You've been drinking, Harvey. So have I. This isn't the right time to talk about this" Donna said, standing up. She needed to move. She couldn't sit still.

"God damn, Donna!" Harvey yelled, standing up himself, "This is when we talk about it! It doesn't matter if we are drunk or sober. I think about it every damn day. We are talking about this now"

Donna realized Harvey was serious. Extremely serious. He was persistent. She wasn't prepared to have this conversation the way they were about it. She needed more wine. She slowly sat back down on the couch.

"I talked to my therapist about you. About us" Harvey confessed, sitting back on the couch.

"You're in therapy?" Donna asked, shocked. Donna never imagined Harvey would actually talk to a stranger about his problems. He barely would talk to the people he knew and called his friends about his feelings and thoughts.

"its court appointed after the Louis incident" Harvey had a small smile on his face, "But it's actually helping. Here's the thing, Donna. When I first met you, I liked you instantly. We connected. The night I told you I was quitting the DA's office, when we had sex, it was one of the best nights of my life. I should have told you that. I should have told you what it meant to me. When I was talking to Jessica about going to work at Pearson Hardman, she asked me what I wanted and the first thing I thought was I had to bring you with me. I made you think it was because I needed you as my secretary which is true. But there was so much more to it than just that. I suck at relationships. I suck at talking about my feelings. You know that. You know me. I knew when we met for breakfast and offered you the job that you wanted more from me"

Donna decided it was best for her to say nothing. She didn't even know what to say. Everything he was saying.. she didn't even know how to comprehend it. She didn't know where it was going to what it meant.

"Donna, I was scared. I thought we could have tried to have a go at me and you but .. I knew me. I knew I would do something to fuck everything up. That's just how I am. I'm a kick ass lawyer. I'm good at it. I'm not good at being someone's boyfriend. I couldn't risk you walking away and leaving me. I thought the best way to keep you in my life was working with me."

"Harvey, I don't know what you're saying" Donnas' voice squeaked, her eyes were filling with water.

Harvey sat on the edge of the couch, his hand were intertwined. "I can't keep running from this because I'm scared. Donna, what I'm saying to you is .. I'm ready"

Harvey was speaking with such ease and confidence. Donna had waited for years to hear these words. As soon as she came to realize she would never hear them, he showed up at her apartment. Harvey Specter would do this.

Donna stood up abruptly, walking back and forth. Harvey just watched her. He wanted to give her time to think about what he said.

"Why now?" She asked, her voice rising. She was so confused. She was pretty sure her heart would beat out of her chest.

"I don't want to spend another thirteen years avoiding how we feel, Donna" Harvey stood up, walking closer to her, "My therapist said I could handle this two ways. Flight or fight. I'm here fighting, Donna. I want to try this. I can't guarantee that I won't do something stupid or piss you off. I can't guarantee I'll ever be this vulnerable again with my feelings. I can't change who I am. I know we could be really good together. I could never forgive myself if we didn't at least try to give this thing a shot"

"What if I'm not ready?" Donna asked, as tears fell down her face

Harvey grinned, "You're ready. You've been ready. You've been waiting years for me to get my shit together. We won't be breaking your rule since you technically don't work for me anymore"

Donna stayed silent as she touched her fingers to her lips, thinking.

He was right. She was ready but just like him, she was scared. Terrified, actually. She knew she could love Harvey. She had been in love with him for years without ever being with him. Were they really going to do this?

"What are you thinking about?" Harvey asked, quietly. He was nervous. He couldn't imagine the heartbreak he would feel if she rejected his advances.

"I'm thinking you look damn good in that sweater" Donna smiled, causing Harvey to grin, "and I'm thinking you should probably kiss me now"

They were both ready.

What do you guys think? Read and Reply :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Drink** _You_ **Away**

 **Chapter 6**

 **By: Hope**

 **Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for all the reads, reviews, favorites and follows. I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. Life, ya know? I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I will have the next chapter up by Sunday.**

 **Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the characters from Suits. I'm just a huge fan.**

 **Read on :)**

Harvey thought he would be freaked out. Things like this usually scared the shit out of him. Her toothbrush was next to his in the bathroom. Her dresses for work were hung next to his Tom Ford suits. He often found her clothes mixed in with his when he did laundry. The other morning, he tripped over her Jimmy Choo's when he was getting ready for work.

He thought he would be freaked out. But the crazy thing was, he wasn't freaked out at all. Donna had been staying over his place multiple times a week. It had been this way for over a month and half. It had been a month and a half since Harvey told her he was ready.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" She asked him, as he walked into the kitchen. He was wearing sweatpants and a Yankees t-shirt.

"I'm meeting a client for drinks" Harvey responded, sitting on the stool as he watched her make coffee, "Is that my shirt?"

Donna was wearing a Harvard Law sweatshirt with no pants on. Harvey couldn't stop staring at her legs. Donna had nice legs.

"Well I sure as hell didn't go to Harvard" Donna responded, with a smirk on her face as she handed Harvey his coffee.

Harvey smiled, "Do you want to get dinner tomorrow night? We can go to that sushi place you like."

It had been going really well with them. The transition from secretary to boss, to friends, to ex secretary to ex boss to .. well whatever they were was easier then they both thought. The first date was a little awkward but that was to be expected.

Harvey really enjoyed getting to know Donna this way. He felt like he learned more about her in the last forty five days then in the last thirteen years. He knew every Wednesday she took a yoga class. He knew Donna was a terrible cook. She could make grilled cheese and cereal. That was about it. He knew she loved watching The Bachelor every week and making fun of the girls. He knew she hated vegetables specifically green ones. He knew she wasn't a morning person which shocked him. She was always so chipper at 7 am when she was his secretary. She was grumpy and didn't talk for the first twenty minutes after she woke up. She needed at least two cups of coffee in her system before getting dressed. He knew she fell asleep before him every night she stayed and he loved watching her sleep.

What he didn't know was what they were. It hadn't been discussed by either of them. Part of him didn't want to bring it up. Things were going to so well. Honestly, he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Something bad was going to happen soon, right? So, he didn't push their relationship status. He decided to wait for her to bring it up.

" I'll have to check my schedule and get back to you" Donna replied, with a wink.

Harvey was so used to seeing Donna dressed up in her heels and dresses. The best part of their new relationship ( or whatever it was) besides the obvious ( sex, duh) was seeing the casual Donna. As soon as Donna would get home, well, get to his apartment, she would immediately take off her clothes and change into leggings or his favorite, yoga pants. He loved when Donna put her hair up in a ponytail or a bun. He loved seeing different sides of Donna that he wasn't used to seeing.

"You do that, Paulsen" Harvey smiled, kissing her on her lips, "You going to shower first or should I?"

"Showering together isn't an option?" Donna smirked, walking towards the bathroom. The last thing Harvey saw was his Harvard sweatshirt on the floor in the hallway.

"Good Morning, Gretchen" Harvey said to his secretary, walking into his office to start the day. It was a beautiful day.

Mike Ross was already sitting in his office waiting on his boss to show up.

"You're early" Harvey commented, "I got you a bagel and a coffee" he handed his young protégé the breakfast,

"You're awfully happy this morning" Mike observed, " You got some this morning didn't you?"

"Don't be crude, Ross. Can't a guy just have a good morning?" Harvey responded, looking through the files on his desk.

"Yeah, when a guy has a hot redheaded girlfriend" Mike smirked, as Harvey handed him a file.

"You done?" Harvey furrowed his brow, " and technically, Donna isn't my girlfriend"

"Are you blushing, Harv?" Mike was enjoying this too much. "Why the hell not?"

"We just haven't talked about it. Can we do work and stop talking about my love life? I am paying you. We need to figure out a strategy to get what our client wants. I need to be prepared for this meeting tonight"

It was later in the afternoon when Donna walked into Harvey's office. As soon as he heard her heels clicking, he knew who it was.

"Here's a few files Louis thought would help you with your client" She said, sitting the folder on his desk.

Harvey grinned, "You could have handed those to Gretchen"

Donna sat in the chair across from Harvey, "I could have but maybe I wanted to see you"

"Aw, Donna" Harvey smirked, he loved messing with her.

"Don't ruin it, Harvey" Donna laughed, "I'm available for dinner tomorrow night"

"I already made the reservations" Harvey replied, quickly, looking through the documents in the folder she gave him

"What if I had other plans?" Donna questioned, raising her eyebrow.

Harvey stopped looking through the files and sat the folder back on his desk. He walked around to wear Donna was sitting, leaning against his desk.

"You came in here to see me. You didn't have other plans. If you did, you would cancel them" Harvey said, confidently.

"You closing me, Specter?" Donna grinned, sitting up and crossing her legs.

Harvey ignored her question and kissed her gently, "I don't need to close you. I already have you"

"You two are adorable" Mike said, smiling as he walked into Harvey's office with a gift in his hand.

"I'm going to get back to work" Donna said, getting up from her seat and walking by Mike. Donna kissed Mike's cheek.

"Will you be over tonight?" Harvey asked Donna, before she could make her way out the door.

"I think I'm gonna stay at my apartment tonight. I haven't been home in a few days. I need to go to the grocery store" Donna replied.

"I have groceries at my place" Harvey said, " I think you should re-consider"

"I'll think about it" Donna smiled, as she walked out the door and back to her desk.

"What's in the box?" Harvey said, in his best Brad Pitt impersonation giving Mike his full attention.

"Seven. Great movie" Mike handed the blue wrapped box to Harvey.

Harvey looked at Mike in surprise. He didn't realize the gift was for him. Harvey opened the wrapping paper to find a white box. After removing the tape and tissue paper, his mouth opened in shock. Inside the box were four glasses with Harvey's monogram.

"I was hoping you would be my best man" Mike told Harvey, "That was me asking by the way"

Harvey smiled. As much as Harvey tried to fight it at first, Mike and Harvey had formed a bond. A friendship.

"Yeah, of course" Harvey responded, "Thanks for these. We will have to use them after we celebrate me kicking ass tonight"

Mike grinned, he wasn't sure if Harvey would agree to being his best man at his and Rachel's wedding. Harvey was at a great place right now. He seemed genuinely happy. He knew that was because of Donna.

"Who is the lawyer you're going up against?" Mike asked.

"It's Scotty"

"You're meeting Scotty for drinks tonight?" Mike asked, taken aback.

Harvey nodded. It wasn't a big deal. Right?

"Does Donna know?" Mike asked

Harvey and Scotty were sitting at the bar. Harvey had taken off his suit jacket an hour ago and placed it behind his chair. Scotty was wearing a black skirt and a black see through blouse. He was pretty sure he could see her black bra but he wasn't focused on that. Harvey's goal tonight was to keep it professional but with Scotty, it was never that easy.

Things didn't end well the last time they saw each other. Scotty left for London with Darby. Harvey and Scotty had ended their relationship. There was always something there between them but Harvey knew it could never truly work. They were too competitive. Someone always had to come out on top even during sex.

Harvey and Scotty had already agreed on the terms of what each of their client wanted. That had taken about an hour to decide on. It would have been faster but Harvey struggled to concentrate and be on his normal Harvey Specter level. He kept thinking about what Mike said earlier how he should have told Donna who was he was meeting tonight. He didn't think it was a big deal but for some reason he felt guilty. He didn't like this feeling.

"So it looks like we will probably be seeing a lot of each other" Scotty spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh yea? Are you moving back to New York?" Harvey asked, taking a drink of his glass.

"I am" Scotty answered, " I took a job with a new firm here"

"Good for you" Harvey said. Despite how they ended, he wanted the best for her. She was great at her job and he genuinely respected that.

"You look good, Harvey" Scotty smiled. She always had a soft spot for Harvey Specter

"I always look good, Scotty" Harvey smirked.

Scotty put her hand on Harvey's thigh flirtatiously, " Do you want to get out of here? For old times' sake?"

"I can't" Harvey said, shaking his head no at her advance

"Why the hell not?" Scotty asked, angry and feeling rejected.

"I'm seeing someone" Harvey answered.

"I heard you brought a date to Graham's wedding. I didn't think you were actually dating her. So, who is the lucky woman?"

Harvey could feel that Scotty was bitter. Scotty had always loved Harvey against her best judgments. She knew Harvey could never love her back. Hell, Scotty was convinced Harvey couldn't love anyone back. She kept hoping she could change him.

Harvey had thought about not telling Scotty. It wasn't really her business but Harvey felt like Scotty deserved to know the truth.

"It's Donna"

Scotty's mouth was agape in shock. "Donna? Your secretary"

Harvey nodded, with a grin thinking about her. He finished the rest of his drink and sitting it on the bar. The bartender quickly re-filled it. At this point, Harvey was ready to go. He was hoping Donna would be at his place waiting for him. He didn't want to deal with Scotty and her jealousy. He didn't need her to judge his relationship

"You said she was just your secretary and there was nothing else between you two" Scotty said, remembering the conversation they had, "So what.. You're in love with her?"

Harvey remained quiet as he took a long gulp of his drink. He didn't expect this night to go the way it was going. He also shouldn't be so surprised by the change in the conversation it was Scotty after all.

"Oh. My. God. You love Donna" Scotty said, shocked, " I didn't think I would ever see the day when the great Harvey Specter actually had feelings for someone besides himself"

Harvey groaned, " Scotty, come on, I had feelings for you"

"You never loved me" Scotty said, with sadness, "Even when we were together you would never fight or sacrifice for me the way you do for Donna. I should have expected you to sleep with her but shit. I didn't think you were in love with her"

Harvey sighed. This was probably why he was still single.

"I've felt this way about her since we first met years ago. I just didn't have the balls to admit to it. It's different now. I'm different now"

Scotty nodded. She wasn't sure if she was pissed, surprised, sad or happy for Harvey. The honest truth was she wanted him to talk about her the way he talks about Donna.

"You're going to screw this up somehow" Scotty spoke, part of her wishing she wouldn't have said it. She didn't want to be this person but she was jealous. It was Harvey. Her Harvey,

"Thanks for the confidence" Harvey said, sarcastically, taking cash out of his wallet and sitting it on the bar. He drank the rest of his scotch and put the glass on the bar aggressively. He grabbed his jacket and put it on. He was pissed. He regretted agreeing to come here in the first place, " If you need anything else about the case, let my secretary know"

"Harvey" Scotty spoke, before he walked away, "When you and I were.. whatever we were, I asked Donna if she was in love with you"

Harvey didn't know why she was still talking. He didn't know why he stopped to listen to her shit. He hated when women were catty unless it involved them naked. All Harvey wanted to do was go home and see Donna.

"I don't care, Scotty" Harvey said, angry, " Whatever you tell me, doesn't matter and has no impact on my relationship. I'm sorry that you're hurt or jealous or just a bitch. We did have something together and I liked you. It wasn't meant to be with us. I love Donna. I'm in this with her for the long term"

Scotty sighed, " Donna said yes. She told me she was in love with you years ago. You're right. I'm being a bitch but.. I'm happy you're finally giving it a shot"

Harvey gave Scotty a small smile as he walked away. Before walking out the front door, he noticed Rachel at a table near the dartboard. What was she doing here?

"Rachel?" Harvey asked, confused. He thought she had plans with Donna. He didn't expect them to be at this bar. He had a pit in his stomach.

"Harvey" Rachel said, with a sad look, " We were supposed to go to a bar in Manhattan but Mike wanted to hang with the girls so we came here instead"

Mike walked over from the bar with a beer and a mixed drink for Rachel.

"You couldn't have given me a heads up" Harvey said, feeling like he made a huge mistake, "I thought we were bros" He put his hand through his perfect hair

"I didn't know this was where you were coming" Mike said, feeling guilty even though he didn't do anything wrong.

"Where is she?" Harvey asked.

"She saw you with Scotty" Rachel told Harvey, " She left out of here pretty fast"

Maybe Scotty was right. He was going to screw this up.

Things were going so well. Already, the other shoe had dropped.

 **Reviews are appreciated :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Drink_ **You** _Away_

By: Hope

 **Chapter 7**

 **Author's Note: Thank you again for reading, following and reviewing. I appreciate all of you :) Sorry it took me a little longer to post this. I sadly had to be an adult and work :( I have so many ideas for where this fic is going and I'm really excited. I believe this will be ending on Chapter 10 after mapping out my plans for each upcoming chapters. I'm off the next two days so I plan on posting the next chapter tomorrow or Thursday.**

 **Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own the characters in Suits.**

 **Read on :)**

"How is it going with you and Harvey?" Rachel asked Donna, as she was finishing curling her hair in the bathroom at her and Mike's apartment. Donna had a glass of wine in her hand sitting on the bed, "I need all the details"

Donna laughed," It's going really well, surprisingly"

Donna and Rachel were having a girl's night out tonight while Harvey was having his business meeting. Donna was already dressed with her red hair up in a high ponytail.

"Why is it so surprising?" Rachel asked, curling one more piece of hair before turning the iron off and unplugging it, "Because it's Harvey?"

Donna nodded, "Yeah. I just expected this whole thing to be really awkward and complicated. But.. it hasn't been awkward or complicated"

"That's because it was meant to be" Rachel answers, walking into the bedroom

Donna smiled as she reapplied her red lipstick, "Harvey hasn't freaked out at all. I've been staying over his place a lot. I thought he would freak out when I left my toothbrush there but.. it doesn't bother him. Honestly, Rachel, I never expected this to actually work between us. I mean.. it's Harvey and me."

Rachel said, confidently " I knew it would work out between the two of you. Harvey may be.. well Harvey" both women laughed, " But it's been 13 years. He's in love with you. Everyone can tell"

For some reason, Donna had a pit in her stomach. Things were going really well between her and Harvey. She was enjoying the time they were spending together. The problem was.. she kept feeling.. pressure. They had been seeing each other for two months. Donna knew Rachel didn't mean anything when she said things like " they were meant to be" but.. it freaked her out in a way she couldn't fully understand or comprehend. All the secretaries at work were hounding her about when they were going to get married. Despite the fact they've known each other for such a long time, their relationship was still new. The pressure of everyone's opinions on their relationship was really stressing her out. Donna thought Harvey would be the one freaking out but really.. it was her.

Donna needed a drink. She needed to stop thinking so much,

"What's up ladies" Mike said, just getting home from work, walking into the bedroom, " You both in my bedroom. This is like a dream. Wow, Harvey is really rubbing off on me. I'm not sure if this is a bad or a good thing"

Donna smiled, " Mike Ross. What are you doing tonight?"

"Probably going to eat pizza and binge watch something on Netflix" Mike responded, throwing off his shoes, " That answer sounded pretty lame"

"Come have drinks with us" Donna invited, surprising Rachel," We can go to my favorite bar"

" _I forgot that you have cooking skills" Donna complimented, while she handed Harvey the dishes to wash while she rinsed and put them in the cabinet. Earlier in the day, Harvey asked Donna to come over his place so he could cook her dinner._

 _The relationship between Donna and Harvey was still in the beginning stages. This was only the third date between the two of them._

" _I have a lot of skills you don't know about, Donna" Harvey flirted, sending the redhead a wink as he washed the plate._

" _Normally, I would roll my eyes at that comment" Donna said, adjusting the hair from her eyes_

" _You want to know what skills I'm talking about, don't you?" Harvey asked, with a smirk._

 _Donna grinned, " I don't want to know. I want to see you put them to use"_

 _Harvey sighed, " I love when you talk to me like that"_

" _I never imagined Harvey Specter actually washing dishes" Donna laughed, changing the subject. She was learning a lot of new things about Harvey that she had never knew before which shocked her. She thought she knew everything. Harvey was even better then she had imagined._

" _I'm just doing this to impress you" Harvey responded, handing Donna two cups to put away, " is it working?"_

 _Donna stood up on her tippy toes in order to place the cups in the cabinet. As Harvey watched her, he noticed a peak of her stomach as her shirt came up. Harvey immediately felt his heart beat faster. This was happening to him a lot lately. Donna making his heart beat faster. She was sexy especially in the moments she wasn't trying._

" _I'm not admitting to anything" Donna said, with sass. She looked over at Harvey and noticed him staring at her," What? Is something on my face?"_

 _Harvey shook his head no, " I just like you being here"_

 _Donna smiled. She liked when Harvey was vulnerable. Harvey turned the water off._

" _Harvey, is this weird?" Donna asked, serious. It had only been about a week since they confessed how they felt and agreed to try to make it work between them._

 _Harvey's eyebrows scrunched in confusion to her question._

" _Us" Donna clarified, " Me and you?"_

" _How is it weird?" Harvey asked, needing explanation as he turned the water off._

" _I don't know" Donna shrugged. All of a sudden, she felt self conscious about the conversation and herself._

 _Donna and Harvey were standing face to face a few feet away in the kitchen. Harvey was wearing black suit pants and a white button up shirt which is what he wore to work. The shirt had its sleeves rolled up. Donna, on the other hand, left work early and was wearing a pair of jeans. Her red hair was down in waves._

 _Donna took a deep breath, " We've been stuck in this secretary/ boss relationship for so long. I'm just worried it's going to be awkward or that we won't be able to transition into what we want to be because of our past"_

 _Harvey nodded. grabbing Donna's hand and pulling her to stand in front of him. His back was against the sink. He looked down at Donna's hand and interlocked their fingers._

" _It's not awkward" Harvey told her confidently, "Well, except for the first date. That was a little awkward" he joked, making her smile, " I think we are doing pretty good so far and it's only going to get better. It takes time. I'm not going anywhere. So.. we going to make out or what?"_

"You guys grab a table and I'll go grab us some drinks" Donna said to Rachel and Mike as they walked into the bar, " I see my favorite bartender"

Donna walked up to the bar and smiled at Sam, the tall and handsome bartender who had been pouring her drinks for the last few years.

"Donna" Sam smiled, " What are you drinking tonight?"

"Can I have my usual, a beer and some fruity mixed drink?" Donna requested. Mike always tried to pretend like he liked scotch because that's what Harvey liked. Donna knew Mike hated it.

Sam opened the beer bottle and poured the scotch in a glass, " You like good tonight. Like always"

"Why thank you Sam" Donna smiled brightly, moving her hair of her face.

Sam sat the three drinks in front of Donna, "I probably shouldn't flirt with you too hard considering your boyfriend is here"

Donna's brows furrowed in confusion, "I don't technically have a boyfriend.. Harvey is here?"

Sam also looked confused. He assumed Donna knew Harvey was here tonight

"Yeah, he's with some brunette chick on the other side of the bar" Sam responded, before he could continue talking to Donna, there was a loud crash in the back of the bar. Sam ran to assist.

Harvey told her he was meeting a client for a drink. It wasn't a big deal. Part of Donna wanted to walk to Mike and Rachel and have a good time. Ignore what Sam told her. But another part of her- needed to see it for her own eyes. Donna trusted Harvey but she needed to know. There wasn't any harm in taking a quick look right?

Donna gulped down her scotch, leaving the glass on the bar. She took the beer and Rachel's drink over to their table. Rachel and Mike were playing darts so neither noticed her walk away.

Donna slowly walked over the bar where Harvey was sitting. Her heart instantly started to beat faster. It was something Harvey always had the ability to affect but recently, it was happening more often. She smiled when she saw his back and his perfect hair. Her smile quickly faded.

She knew who Harvey was having drinks with. She would know that bob hairstyle anywhere. It was Scotty. Donna kept telling herself it wasn't a big deal. It was just drinks with an ex girlfriend and fellow lawyer.

But why didn't he tell her it was Scotty? Harvey left that piece of information out. After a few seconds, Donna talked herself into walking back to Mike and Rachel and letting it go.

The problem was.. Scotty's hand was on Harvey's thigh.

Harvey wasn't moving it.

Donna was well aware of how their relationship worked. Donna knew everything. They would come together for a meeting for clients they were representing and afterwards, they would have sex. It was how they worked.

Harvey was having drinks with Scotty.

Scotty's hand was on Harvey's thigh.

 _Her gorgeous red hair was sprawled out on the pillow as she lay in Harvey's bed. Her bare legs were on top of Harvey's. The black Egyptian silk sheets covered her naked body. She listened as she could hear Harvey breathe in and out slowly. Of course, Harvey had the most expensive sheets._

" _Did you ever think we would be like this?" Donna asked, breaking the silence. She moved her head off of the pillow and lay on top of Harvey's chest._

 _They had been lying here for so long. Donna wasn't even sure what time it was. She had thought about leaving multiple times before but she couldn't force herself to move. She was comfortable. If she got up, it would end this moment they were having. She wasn't ready for that yet._

" _You naked in my bed? All the time" Harvey responded, with a smirk._

 _Donna hit Harvey in his chest, "Perv"_

 _For some reason, Donna couldn't stop staring out the window. It was dark outside and it was a full moon. The moon was so bright and beautiful. Donna remembered when she was little her mom used to tell her the craziest things happen when there's a full moon. This was the first time Donna and Harvey had slept together since the first time. That had to mean something. Donna wasn't sure how it would end with them, whether the ending would be happy or heartbreaking but Donna knew she would remember this moment for the rest of her life. This moment, she felt a sense of happiness she hadn't felt in awhile. She never expected Harvey would be the reason for that._

" _So, when are you coming back as my secretary?" Harvey asked, seriously. Gretchen was an amazing secretary and he appreciated having her but she was no Donna. They were a team._

 _Donna looked up at Harvey. She couldn't think of a time when he looked more attractive._

" _You don't like Gretchen?" Donna asked_

" _Gretchen is great" Harvey responded, "But.. she isn't as good as you. Why does Louis get to have you?"_

 _Donna looked down at their nakedness, "You get to have me.. in better ways. Don't you think it would be complicated? Sleeping with your secretary?"_

 _Harvey shakes his head no, "I can multitask"_

 _Donna smiles, "We can discuss this again in the future. But can we talk about how you asked me earlier what my sign was?"_

 _Tonight was Donna and Harvey's first date. At first, they wouldn't stop talking about work. Clients, cases and gossip about other lawyers. After they both realized what was happening, they agreed to no longer talk about work. There were a lot of long pauses of silence. Both were trying to adjust to the new relationship they were forming. Harvey's first question was about Donna's horoscope which made her laugh hysterically._

 _Harvey rolled his eyes, " I didn't hear you bringing up any topics"_

" _My horoscope? I thought you were much smoother on dates, Specter" Donna laughed, rubbing her leg up and down Harvey's._

 _Harvey gently kissed Donna's hair as she closed her eyes._

 _Donna breathed heavy as she sat up letting the sheet fall a little, "It's late. I should get home"_

" _You can't leave now" Harvey said, sitting up, "Stay the night. We can get up early and I'll have Ray take you home to change"_

" _I don't know, Harvey" Donna spoke, unsure, " I don't want this to go too fast. I don't want to freak you out"_

" _You staying isn't going to freak me out, Donna" Harvey responded, quickly, "I want you to stay. Nothing in this relationship could go too fast. It's been 13 years. Lay your cute ass back down"_

Harvey had spent the last hour looking for Donna. She wasn't at her apartment. He had called and texted her at least a hundred times. It was around 2 am when Harvey finally got back to his place. He was exhausted. He could fix it. It was just a simple misunderstanding. He was a lawyer. He's had more difficult cases then this.

Harvey took off his jacket, dropping it on a stool in the kitchen. He threw it shoes off in the living room.

It was crazy but he missed Donna already.

Harvey walked into the bathroom, turning on the light. He threw water on his face.

His heart dropped as he cursed loudly.

Donna's purple toothbrush which was always next to his was gone.

Maybe this wouldn't be that easy to fix.

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated**


	9. Chapter 9

_Drink_ **You** _Away_

 **Chapter 9**

 **By:** Hope

 **Author's Note:** I'm on a roll! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I'm super excited about the next upcoming chapters. I'm hoping to post Chapter 10 tomorrow night but if not it will definitely be up by Sunday. I don't want to keep you guys waiting. I hope you guys like this one!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not owner the characters of Suits.

Enjoy! Don't forget to comment if you like this chapter. Any feedback is greatly appreciated!

"Harvey" Mike called, walking into Harvey's apartment. Mike forgot how amazing his place was. He had only been here a hand full of times. Harvey hadn't shown up to work for three days. Jessica had called him but he didn't answer her calls. Jessica was worried and honestly, so was Mike.

"Does no one know how to knock anymore?" Harvey yelled, from the living room.

Mike walked into the living room following where he heard Harvey's voice. Mike wanted to laugh at the sight he was seeing but knew it was best not to at this current time. Harvey was in distress. Harvey was wearing a Harvard t-shirt and gray sweatpants. He was sitting on the couch with the television on. He had a tub of ice cream, stuffing his spoon in the chocolate dessert.

"Jessica gave me the key" Mike answered, pulling his cell phone from his pocket and snapping a quick picture of Harvey.

"What the hell?" Harvey asked, angrily.

Mike was pretty sure from his appearance he hadn't showered for a few days. Mike had never seen Harvey this way. He hadn't shaved either. He was a mess.

"I'm sorry. I just don't think I'll ever see this moment again. I needed to capture it" Mike laughed, " and I can use this in the future if you piss me off"

"Have I ever told you you're a great friend?" Harvey asked, sarcastically. He closed the ice cream container and sat it on the table.

Mike took off his messenger bag from around his body and sat it on the chair. He took a sit on the black leather couch.

"Dude, you haven't been to work in three days" Mike spoke, concerned.

"I've talked to my clients from home" Harvey defended. Just because he wasn't at work didn't mean he wasn't still doing work. He could take a few days off. He rarely took days off.

"What have you been doing? Other than eating ice cream and not showering?" Mike asked, he didn't realize how heartbroken Harvey was. Harvey didn't show his feelings very often especially when Mike was around. Mike didn't even think Harvey could be heartbroken. He was Harvey. He never let anything get to him. Or he just never showed it.

"Girls do this when they're sad. Why can't I?" Harvey asked

"Have you talked to her?" Mike asked, referring to Donna.

"No" Harvey sighed, " I probably have a restraining order against me I've been at her house and called her so much"

"She was staying at my place for a few days" Mike confessed.

Harvey looked at Mike," Where's your loyalty? You didn't tell me that when I asked you if you knew where she was"

"I promised Donna I wouldn't tell you" Mike shrugged, " When mom and dad fight, I'm loyal to both. I'm Team Darvey"

"What the hell is Darvey?" Harvey asked, drinking scotch from one of his ten glasses on the table

"It's 1 pm. Lay off the alcohol" Mike said, grabbing the glass from his hand, " Darvey.. Donna and Harvey. It's a thing. Louis actually thought of it"

Harvey groaned.

"So I know you went to Harvard and I obviously didn't but.." Mike spoke with a smirk, "Didn't you think going to work was your best option to see her considering she works there too?"

Harvey stood up, " I should probably go back to work anyways before Jessica fires my ass"

"You should shower first" Mike advised, watching as Harvey made his way to the bathroom.

Mike needed to find a way to help fix this. He just wasn't sure how yet.

 _Donna and Harvey were sitting on Harvey's balcony, enjoying the night. They were both sitting in chairs. Donna's legs were resting on top of Harvey's. Donna was wearing shorts and one of Harvey's shirts._

" _Did I tell you how much I love when you wear my clothes?" Harvey asked. Harvey had his hands resting on Donna's thigh. He loved when she wore shorts. He could tell she just shaved her legs. They were extremely smooth._

" _Good because this shirt is coming home with me" Donna replied, with confidence._

" _But that's my favorite" Harvey whined, it was one of his oldest Yankees shirts._

 _Donna shrugged, as she pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail._

" _I look better in it anyways" Donna winked. Harvey smiled as he rubbed his fingers up and down her leg._

" _When you were younger, what did you want to be?" Donna asked, out of curiosity, " Have you always wanted to be a lawyer?" Harvey was in the apartment refilling Donna's wine glass._

 _Harvey shook his head no as he handed Donna her glass._

" _I wanted to be a professional baseball player" Harvey told Donna, sitting back in his chair and putting Donna's legs back where they were, " My dad always supported my dream of playing baseball. He came to every game in high school He always told me to make sure I had a backup in case baseball didn't work out. The odds of becoming a pro were slim. It was good advice considering the last game of my senior year, I tore my bicep. I couldn't throw the same after surgery"_

 _Donna took a drink of her red wine. She remembered hearing the story of Harvey's days playing baseball from his dad._

" _Besides a baseball player, when I was 8, I thought I could be a ballet dancer" Harvey laughed, "what about you?"_

 _Donna took a deep breath," I'm going to tell you something that no one by my parents know"_

" _This is going to be juicy" Harvey joked. Harvey loved that he was still learning things about Donna. It also at times made him question their friendship. Harvey regretted not asking Donna more questions over the years. He felt like he should know everything about her by now but he didn't._

 _Donna rolled her eyes before speaking, " I wanted to be a lawyer"_

 _Harvey looked shocked, " But you always said.."_

" _That I didn't want to be one?" Donna finished Harvey's sentence, "I know but it's kind of embarrassing admitting you failed to lawyers who went to Harvard"_

" _What happened?" Harvey asked, genuinely interested in the story. He was interested in everything about Donna.  
"I loved music and being in plays. But once we moved and my dad sold my piano, Things changed" Donna admitted, holding her wine glass by her lips, " The older I got, the more I realized what my dad was doing. He kept getting sucked into making these terrible investments and losing our money. I knew it was partly his fault but I didn't think it was right that people were conning my dad to invest. I wanted to help him and people like him. I did well in high school and college. I just couldn't seem to get a high enough score on the LSAT._

" _You would be an amazing lawyer. Almost as good as me" Harvey complimented, "You know I could always help you if you wanted to re-take the test"_

" _You mean I can't pay Mike to take it for me?" Donna laughed._

 _Harvey laughed, "I'm serious, Donna. I could help you. You could go to law school"_

" _I'm too old" Donna responded, appreciating his offer, "But I like what I do. I'm the best damn legal secretary in this city."_

" _Well the offer is on the table" Harvey spoke," I sure as hell wouldn't want to go up against Donna Paulsen"_

" _I would be the best closer" Donna winked._

" _You can close me anytime" Harvey winked back_

" _Bedroom?" Donna asked, standing up from her chair._

 _Harvey grinned, " Bedroom"_

"Remember when Harold thought we were having sex in here?" Mike said, laughing at the memory as he walked into the file room where Donna was.

"You think about that moment a lot don't you, Ross?" Donna asked, with a smirk as she filed boxes that Louis gave her. She had been in here for at least an hour searching for a document Louis requested. Her nude Jimmy Choos were off as her bare feet were on the ground.

"Only in my dreams" Mike joked, " Don't tell Rachel"

Donna laughed as she struggled to lift the box onto the shelf.

"How are you doing, Donna?" Mike asked out of concern, grabbing the box from Donna and putting it on the shelf for her.

"Thanks" Donna said, in appreciation, " I'm okay, Mike. Thanks again for letting me stay with you and Rachel for a few days. I really appreciate it"

"Any time, Donna. Have you talked to Harvey?" Mike asked, even though he knew the answer.

Donna was avoiding Harvey as difficult as it was. Donna knew in her heart that Harvey didn't have bad intentions with Scotty. She wasn't even sure why she was so mad.

Donna shook her head no.

Mike pulled out his phone, " He would kill me if he knew I was showing this to you. He shouldn't have lied to you about who he was going with but he is really sorry. He's hurting. You both are"

Mike showed Donna the photo he took of Harvey this morning.

"Is he eating ice cream?" Donna asked, her eyes widening, " He doesn't even like desserts"

Mike shrugged, " I had to force him to shower. I know you're pissed but maybe you should consider talking to him. Give him the chance to explain. Plus,If you guys don't make up, it's going to be super awkward at my wedding.

It was 3 pm and Donna was exhausted. She had spent about three hours in the filing room looking for something Louis needed for court. After finally finding it, Louis told her he had found it on his computer which he forgot to tell her. She missed lunch. She was starving.

Donna was on the elevator to go downstairs. Today was one of the worst days she had and she really needed a coffee. And probably a bagel too. She held her purse tight as the elevator doors slowly closed but not before a hand opened the doors back open which surprised her. When Donna looked up, her eyes locked with Harvey's. He put his hands in his pocket as he walked into the elevator.

Donna's day would be getting worse. Donna hadn't talked to Harvey since she saw him at the bar with Scotty. He had called at a hundred times. He knocked on her door at least ten times. There was silence in the elevator. There was space between the two of them as Donna pushed her lips together. Her heart was beating faster. This would be longest elevator ride of her life.

Harvey sighed loudly as he hit the emergency stop button on the elevator, a loud noise erupted.

"You're avoiding me" Harvey said, turning to face Donna. Harvey hadn't seen Donna in a few days. Even when she was pissed, she looked beautiful. But today, she looked tired.

"Wow, Harvey, you went to Harvard?" Donna said, sarcastically. All she wanted was a damn bagel and a coffee with three creamers.

"I'm sorry, Donna" Harvey apologized. He missed her. He was genuinely sorry.

"Okay" Donna said, crossing her arms.

"Okay? That's it?" Harvey questioned, " Yell at me or something"

"What's the point, Harvey?" Donna asked, " I'm not mad at you"

"You're not?" Harvey asked, confused. Why the hell were women so damn complicated?

"No., I'm just.. I'm done" Donna said, sadly, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening. She was Donna Paulsen. She was badass. She would not cry.

"You're done?" Harvey asked, " Done with what?"

Donna looked away from Harvey, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh, I get it" Harvey said, pissed, " You're done with me"

Donna breathed heavily," It's just not meant to work"

"We barely even tried, Donna!" Harvey yelled. He wasn't backing down.

Donna shrugged, " I'm being realistic. I'm a secretary. You're a lawyer. That's what we are"

"That's not enough for me" Harvey yelled, running his hand angrily through his hair, "I want more"

"I don't" Donna confessed. She was lying to him and to herself.

"You're full of shit, Donna" Harvey said, frustrated, " You're scared"

"I'm not scared of anything"

"You're running away. You thought I would be the one freaked out but it's you" Harvey told Donna, " You love me and that scares you. You're Donna and you're strong. I've never seen you get your heart broken by a guy. You know I have the ability to hurt you and that scares the shit out of you"

Donna couldn't control the tears falling from her eyes as she rapidly pushed them away with her hand. Why did he know this?

"I'm sorry about Scotty" Harvey said, gently, walking over to stand in front of Donna, "It was just a work meeting"

"Does every work meeting end with another lawyer's hand on your thigh?" Donna asked, angrily.

"It didn't mean anything" Harvey defended

"Did Scotty try to have sex with you? Isn't that how every one of your work meetings usually ended?"

"She did but I turned her down" Harvey admitted

Donna rolled her eyes, " That must have been really hard for you, Harvey"

"Donna, it was just a work meeting. That was it. She offered to have sex. I said no and told her I was with you. It really didn't mean anything to me"

"If it meant nothing, why did you lie about it?" Donna asked, with her hand on her hip

"I didn't lie" Harvey defended," I just .. didn't tell you who the dinner was with"

"That's technically lying, Harvey" Donna spoke, "I wouldn't have cared if you had dinner with Scotty. But you didn't tell me which makes it seem shady. You're a grown man you can have drinks with whoever you want-"

"Yeah, I can, Donna. I don't understand why I'm the bad guy here. I apologized. I should have told you who I was having drinks with but, honestly, I can do what the hell I want. If I wanted to have sex with Scotty that night, I could have. But I didn't. We weren't together right? And according to you, you don't want to be with me anyways"

Shit. Harvey didn't mean to sound so harsh. He was pissed. He was hurt. Not many people could make Harvey feel this way, Donna was always one of them. He was well aware of how he fucked up. He should have told Donna the meeting was with Scotty. He didn't even know why he didn't tell her. Maybe he was just avoiding an argument which was dumb considering it caused bigger problems like their break up. Was it even a break up if they weren't technically together?

Donna pushed Harvey out of the way and hit the emergency button, allowing the elevator to reach its destination.

Slowly the door opened to the main floor.

"You're a real asshole, Harvey" Donna said, as she walked and away from him.

Well, that wasn't how Harvey anticipated the conversation to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

_Drink_ **You** _Away_

 **Chapter 10**

 **By:** Hope

 **Author's Note:** I loved all the reviews from the last chapter! I know how much it sucks waiting for another chapter so I thought I would be nice and post this for you tonight. I hope everyone is enjoying the latest chapters and where this story is going. I greatly appreciate everyone who is reading and reviewing! I get super excited when I get notifications about it. Hope you enjoy it!

Read me :)

Have you ever had one of those days where you don't want to get out of bed? Donna was having one of those days. Donna rarely over slept. But today, she did. She also never wore her hair up at work. But today, she did. She barely had time to shower let alone blow dry and straighten her hair. Donna hated mornings. She was just really good at faking it. It was Monday. Donna hated Mondays. Donna stood in the break room at Pearson Specter Litt. She was on her second cup of coffee. Donna leaned her back against the sink. She wasn't sure how she would get through this day.

The door to the break room swung open. Donna looked up to see Harvey walking in. Donna could count on her fingers how many times Harvey had been in this room. He usually just got his coffee from Donna now Gretchen or one of the carts outside the building. Harvey's hair wasn't as perfect as it usually was. It looked like Harvey had a rough morning too.

It had been four days since the elevator incident. Four days of life without Harvey.

"Good Morning" Harvey greeted, politely. Harvey refused to avoid Donna. This was his law firm. He refused to hate or dread being at his job. That's all he had right now. He grabbed a mug out of the cabinet. Harvey poured hot coffee in the mug. He opened up three sugars and dropped them into the mug. Donna watched as he took a sip of his coffee, making a face.

Donna smiled before speaking," You take six sugars"

Despite their current relationship status, she couldn't help but feel bad for him. She also missed him as a friend, boss and whatever he previously was.

Harvey nodded in appreciation as he grabbed three more sugars. He had so many things he wanted to say to her. But it was 8 am and he wasn't in the mood for a fight. He wanted to have a good day.

Harvey started making his way to the door his hand on the knob before he heard Donna call his name which stopped him in his tracks.

Donna sat her coffee mug down on the table and stood up, walking to where Harvey stood.

"You should take this back" She said, holding out her hand. Inside, was the key to his place.

The key she had had for 10 years. Harvey felt like he had been kicked in the stomach.

Harvey put his hand in his pocket, " So, that's it? You're giving up on me? On us?"

So much for having a good day, Harvey thought.

Donna took a deep breath, " I think I just need.. some space"

Harvey laughed out of anger, "Okay but that's a cop out and you know it. Space is just an excuse when you're afraid you're getting too close. Keep the key. I'm not giving up on us"

Harvey walked out of the room, slamming the door.

Donna was walking into the nail salon when she almost ran into a woman.

"Donna?"

"Hey Scotty" Donna responded. This was just not Donna's week.

"Good to see you" Scotty smiled, " I didn't know you came here"

"Yep. Just the last five years" Donna quipped," I have to go. I'm on my lunch break"

"Donna, wait" Scotty, requested. Scotty and Donna were never best friends. It was difficult to be best friends when you were in love with the same man.

Donna took a breath. She didn't dislike Scotty. In fact, there were many times when she advocated for her to Harvey. She wanted Harvey to be happy. She thought he wanted Scotty to make that happen. Donna knew that Scotty didn't know about her and Harvey. She didn't do anything wrong. She hated seeing her hand on Harvey's thigh but.. she didn't know. Scotty would always have love for Harvey. Donna couldn't blame her for that. She knew what it was like to love Harvey Specter.

"Harvey told me about you guys" Scotty smiled, " I'm really happy you are finally going to make it work. If anyone can lock him down, it would be you. It should be you"

Donna smiled, " Thanks. I appreciate that"

Donna knew how difficult it was for Scotty to say that.

It was Tuesday when Louis walked into Jessica Pearson's office. Harvey was already in there talking to Jessica, who was standing up by her desk with her arms crossed.

"What's going on?" Louis asked. As soon as he got back from court, Donna urgently told him he was needed in Jessica's office. From experience, he learned it was never good to be summoned to her office. Louis always felt jealous of Harvey. He was Jessica's right hand man. A position Louis yearned for. Louis decided that if he couldn't be her right hand man, they could be the three musketeers.

"Where did you get that mug?" Harvey asked, stuffing both of his hands in his Tom Ford suit pocket..

Louis was drinking coffee with a splash of vanilla thanks to Donna out of his "World's Best Boss" mug.

"Donna" Louis replied, smugly, " Well I bought it for myself for Donna to give to me on National Boss's Day. What did Gretchen get you?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. It was always a competition between them. It had been this way since the first day they walked into the law firm as junior associates.

"We really don't have time to fight over Donna right now" Jessica said, preventing Harvey of saying something to piss off Louis, "We have another problem. Professor Gerard is coming to the firm next week"

"What?" Louis's eyes bulged, "Why the hell would he come here?"

"Jack invited him to teach our annual class on ethics" Jessica responded, looking out at the New York skyline

"The irony" Harvey joked, taking a seat on Jessica's couch. He was still pissed about the mug.

"Professor Gerard can't come here. He will know Mike didn't go to Harvard" Louis said, stressing out.

"No shit, Louis. Why do you think we are in here? We need a strategy" Harvey spoke, giving Louis an angry look.

"We wouldn't need a strategy if you didn't bring Mike here in the first place" Louis bit back. Louis really liked Mike Ross. He hated that Mike was Harvey's protégé but he was a good guy. Louis could even admit Mike was a great lawyer despite never going to law school. Louis hated the situation Harvey put their law firm in. Louis loved Mike but he loved this firm more. He would protect it as long as he had to.

"There's nothing we can do about that now" Jessica said, sternly. Jessica wished Harvey and Louis would work together. If they got along, she believed they could be unstoppable. Pearson Specter Litt could be unstoppable.

 _Donna pushed her bangs out of her face as she finished typing notes for Harvey._

" _Donna" Harvey called, from his chair in his office. This office was way too small for Harvey's liking. He pictured himself in a huge office at Pearson Hardman. One day his door would read Managing Partner. But for now, he would be Assistant District Attorney. To his surprise, he really loved this job. He was learning a lot from his boss, Cameron._

 _Donna, his sassy redheaded secretary, walked into his office. Her high heels clicking as she walked. She took a seat in the chair across from him._

" _Drinks tonight?" Harvey asked, with his signature grin. He turned his computer off._

 _Donna shook her head no._

" _Come on!" Harvey begged, " We had a great day. I won the case today. Your ass looks good in that skirt. We deserve drinks to celebrate the week"_

" _I am getting drinks" Donna replied, with sass, " Just not with you"_

" _That's hurtful, Donna" Harvey pouted, " You just broke my heart"_

" _Harvey Specter has a heart?" Donna smirked, crossing her legs._

" _Wouldn't you like to know?" Harvey winked._

" _How do you make everything sound sexual?" Donna asked, seriously._

" _It's a skill" Harvey responded, "So who are you getting drinks with?"_

" _None of your business" Donna shot back, she had to keep some of her personal life to herself._

" _You're really not going to tell me?" Harvey asked, gasping, " I know people. I could find out"_

 _Donna rolled his eyes, "If I tell you, you can't make any comments or judgments"_

" _I can't make any guarantees" Harvey said. Donna started getting up from her seat. Harvey gave in._

" _Garrett Winters"_

" _The defense attorney I go golfing with?" Harvey questioned, surprised, "Hasn't he asked you out three times already? You always say no!"_

" _I decided to give him a chance. He was persistent. I like that he didn't give up easily " Donna responded, " I mean Garrett is an attractive guy"_

" _Donna you don't date lawyers. It's one of your rules" Harvey said, he wasn't sure why but he was upset about this. Was Harvey actually jealous of another guy?_

" _I didn't say that" Donna defended, "I don't date people I work with"_

" _You're just dating him because you can't date me" Harvey grinned, flirting with the redhead._

 _Donna scoffed, " You are full of yourself, Specter"_

 _Harvey got up from his chair and walked over to stand in front of where Donna was sitting. Harvey got closer to Donna, bending down to get closer to her ear._

 _Donna's hairs on her arm stood up. She tried to not let his proximity affect her._

" _You know you want me" Harvey whispered in her ear as he backed away from her._

 _Donna watched as Harvey smirked. She rolled her eyes._

" _You're a womanizer, Harvey" Donna joked, "I'm sure you can find some girl to have drinks with you tonight"_

" _I wanted that girl to be you" Harvey reacted, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair and putting it on._

" _I'm a relationship kind of girl. You aren't ready for this" Donna smirked, walking over to turn off the light in his office. They walked out to where Donna's desk was. There was still a few people working in the office despite the time it was on a Friday night._

" _One day I will be, Paulsen" Harvey winked, as he took Donna's jacket and slid it onto her arms,"Don't wear that skirt tonight"_

" _Why not? You said my ass looked good in this!" Donna argued, logging out of her phone for the night_

" _That's why you shouldn't wear it" Harvey replied_

Louis walked up to Donna's desk, stopping abruptly. Donna was currently on a phone call. Louis ushered for her to hurry up.

Donna gave Louis a weird look before taking a note on a post it and hanging up the phone.  
"Louis, what the-"

"What are you doing tonight?" Louis cut her off, asking a question.

"I'm-"

"Cancel your plans" Louis interrupted again.

Donna was getting angry. She hated when Louis was like this.

"For what, Louis?" Donna asked, furrowing her brow. This day was going from bad to worse

"Jessica has us on a redeye to Boston" Louis informed her

"Why the hell do I need to go to Boston?"

"It's important. It's for Mike" Louis said, seriously.

Donna nodded, "Okay. I'll be there"

Donna knew it had to be important. Mike was someone special in her life. She would do whatever was needed to help him. Boston? She wondered why they were going there. Harvard, Donna thought. Harvard was there.

Donna walked onto the airplane, holding her carry on bag. She wasn't sure why she was needed to come to Boston but she knew if it was for Mike, she would go. She felt responsible for Mike being in this mess in the first place. If she wouldn't have let Mike in that meeting with Harvey, things would be different. But to be honest, Donna would make the same decision over and over again. Mike was good for Harvey. Mike made him more human, made him feel things more.

Donna had tried calling Louis twice before she got to the airport, both times it went straight to voicemail.

Donna pushed her carry on bag in the overhead compartment. She loved flying specifically at night. There was something about how the sky looked at night that made her happy.

She wasn't sure how long her and Louis would be in Boston for. Louis hadn't told her very much information besides the time their flight took off. She wasn't used to be left out of the loop. Harvey always told her what was going on. They were a team. He never treated her like his secretary. She was his partner.

Donna looked down at her Michael Kors watch as she walked two rows back to find her seat. She was excited to see the window seat was still available. Donna took her seat and fastened her seatbelt. Where the hell was Louis?

She opened up the window, so she could watch as they took off.

"Donna?"

She knew that voice. She would know that voice anywhere. She looked up to see Harvey staring at her, confused as he took her seat.

What the hell was Louis and Jessica up to?

Reviews and Feedback Appreciated. Have a great Friday!


	11. Chapter 11

_Drink_ **You** _Away_

 **Chapter 11**

 **By: Hope**

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post this. I've been busy adulting, sadly. I really struggled finishing this chapter for some reason. I hope it doesn't completely suck. I love where the next chapter is going and I think you guys will too. I promise it will be up by Friday. Thank you to everyone who followed, read, favorite and reviewed. You guys make me so happy and I appreciate everyone following this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in this story.

Enjoy :)

He was sleeping. She wasn't sure how he was sleeping considering it was such a short flight. Harvey was slumped over, his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful. She tried to not look at him instead focus on the window and the clouds but she kept drifting back over to him. One thing she knew about Harvey was his hatred for flying. He would never admit it but flying terrified him. He hated being in an enclosed space. What he hated the most was not being in control. The weird thing was that was one of the things Donna loved about flying: she wasn't in control. Donna smiled, remembering that Harvey probably took medicine before he got on the flight to ensure he fell asleep. One time, Donna asked what Harvey hated most about flying. His response: " The take off. The landing. The flying in between. So pretty much the entire experience" Donna thought there was something cute about Harvey's fear of flying. He was always so tough and never backed down from things. His fear made him more vulnerable, human almost.

Donna and Harvey didn't talk much once they got over the initial shock of them both going to Boston.

Before take off, Harvey took a deep breath to speak.

"Can we just forget everything that's going on between us for this trip and help Mike?"

Donna nodded, in agreement. They were doing this for Mike.

So, here Donna was, watching Harvey sleep. It was really strange to her. She had spent such a long time wanting Harvey Specter. She had spent half that time convincing herself that she didn't want him and could never be with him. Harvey was right. There was something terrifying about finally getting what you want. Sometimes it's easier to want something then to actually have it. You become more worried about losing it and doing whatever you can to keep it that you actually forget to enjoy having it. She was terrified to lose Harvey in any capacity. The Scotty thing hurt her but she was over it. She knew he didn't have bad intentions. She even knew he didn't want Scotty. She was starting to think she was using this as a way out. Donna always thought she was a strong, woman. But maybe she wasn't as strong as she thought.

Maybe this trip was a good thing.

Maybe she could enjoy being with Harvey.

"You guys schemed behind my back?" Donna said, into her cell phone as she walked back and forth in her hotel room.

"You would have done the same" Louis responded, standing in Rachel's office with his hand in his pocket. Rachel and Louis for waiting for this phone call.

"No, I wouldn't" Donna said, "Okay, fine. I would. Do you know how awkward this trip is now?"

"It would have been more awkward if we booked the Newlywed suite like Jessica wanted us to do" Rachel said, through the speaker with a laugh, "Did you get my package yet?"

Just as she said that, there was a knock on the door. Donna opened the door to see an hotel attendant handing her a packet. It was beautifully wrapped.

"What is this?" Donna asked, suspiciously, slowing opening the bow and paper, " If this is lingerie... I'm going to kill you when I get back"

Donna took of the lid of the box to see a women's New York Yankees jersey and two tickets to the Yankees/ Red Sox game

"I'm going to assume you opened it" Rachel spoke, " The game is tomorrow. Perfect timing, huh? The Yankees happen to be playing in Boston"

"Is Gerard even coming to law firm or did you guys make scheme that?" Donna asked, joking with her hand on her hip staring at the baseball tickets, "How do you know about Boston and the Yankees games?"

Donna didn't remember telling Rachel the story of how going to Boston with Harvey and his father was one of her favorite moments.

"Sorry" Donna heard Mike say in the background

"Ross?" Donna yelled, feeling a little betrayed

"I'm sorry. She came at me asking for information" Mike explained, " She used sex against me. I had"

"We had good intentions" Louis defended, sometimes he still wasn't sure why he wanted Harvey and Donna together. Donna was too good for anyone, in his opinion. Well, except maybe him, "You guys should go to the game. Plus, I'll be pissed if you don't use the tickets. Do you know what I had to go through to get those?"

Donna rolled her eyes, "I gotta go. I'm going to Harvard this morning"

"Don't get arrested" Louis advised, knowing what Donna was going to do.

"Well, if I do get arrested, I have the best lawyer here to get me out of jail thanks to you guys" Donna answered sarcastically

"Send us pictures of Fenway" Donna heard Mike say in the background before she hung up the phone. Donna picked up the baseball tickets and stared at them for a few minutes. She pushed her lips together before tossing them back on the bed.

She wasn't sure if she could ask him to go.

It was mid afternoon when Harvey answered his hotel room door, surprised to see Donna. Without invitation, she walked right in.

"You're meeting Professor Gerard tonight, right?" Donna asked, sitting on top of the desk in Harvey's room. She had files in her hand.

Harvey nodded his head yes, "What's that in your hands, Donna?" he asked, suspiciously

"Well, I was thinking you were going to need some leverage to get Gerard not to come. I know he's like Mr. Ethical but no one is perfect. I decided to do some investigating while I had some down time this morning"

"Please don't tell me that's Gerard's Harvard file" Harvey said, already knowing the answer.

"Well, it's copies of his file" Donna responded, with a small smirk

"How the hell did you get that?"

"Uh.. I'm Donna" she said, sarcastically," So this morning, I went to Harvard's admission office. There was this cute kid working there so I did some flirting and got the copies"

Harvey rolled his eyes, "Anything in there that could help?"

Donna sucked in her lip, "No, however, the cute kid was pretty chatty and told me about a few rumors circling about Professor Gerard which I thought was worth looking into. These files" Donna held up five additional files to show Harvey, " are the juicy ones"

"Are those student files?" Harvey asked, as Donna smiled sheepishly, " and how the hell did you get those?"

"I have breasts, Harvey. They get you everything" She responded, confidently, " anyways- so this file- this guy is currently a senior about to graduate. Last year, the entire semester, he was failing Gerard's class. Harvey, what happens if you fail his class?"

Harvey knew Donna already knew that answer but he decided to play along, " You don't graduate from Harvard and become a lawyer"

"Right. So if this guy was failing all year, how the hell did he get an A- in the class? The same with these four other students." Donna threw the other files on the bed, " I heard this isn't it either"

"You think Gerard is taking money in return for a passing grade?"

"I think Gerard needs money to play poker" Donna responded, crossing her arms, " He has a gambling problem. His problem is your answer"

Donna had to admit, she impressed herself.

"Admit it, Harvey. You miss working with me" Donna joked, sending him a wink. There was something about finding out information that would help Harvey that made her feel playful.

"That's not all I miss" Harvey responded. Donna and Harvey stared at each other for a few minutes. For a minute, Donna forgot that they were Donna and Harvey, messed up romantic relationship. This trip and moment reminded her of how much she loved working for Harvey and how that made everything feel right. She missed that. Their working relationship is the foundation on whatever they had now.

Harvey put on his jacket and picked up the files off the bed, "I'll let you know if this works"

Donna nodded her head. She needed a drink. Bad

"Is this seat taken?" Harvey asked, walking into the hotel bar where he recognized his attractive ex-potential girlfriend, ex redheaded secretary sitting.

Donna had her legs crossed as she finished in depth conversation with the bartender about baseball. She had an empty glass sitting in front of her. Donna would never admit it but she had been down here for two hours waiting to catch Harvey coming back.

Donna smiled and offered Harvey the seat next to her. Harvey motioned to the bartender for a drink and to fill Donna's up.

Donna looked up to where the television was playing to distract herself. Being around Harvey made Donna feel.. well nervous. In a good way.

"How did it go?" Donna finally found her voice to speak.

Everything was so complicated and Donna hated it even though the state of their relationship being her fault. Donna had spent the last two hours thinking about everything, thinking about their history. Despite the current state, Donna loved their relationship and who they were. She even loved the devastating, waiting around for him to figure everything out moments.

"Do you even have to ask?" Harvey joked, taking a sip of his favorite scotch, "I'm Harvey Specter"

"Best closer.. in Boston?" Donna laughed, "So I'm taking it he won't be speaking next week?"

"Gerard will unfortunately not be able to make the seminar" Harvey smirked, " I do owe him a favor though. I'm not sure if he's a good or bad thing yet but it doesn't matter as long as it helps Mike"

"You're a good friend, Harvey" Donna told him, "I'm really sorry I put you in this situation. If I wouldn't have let Mike in the interview with you, you and Mike wouldn't always be worried about someone finding out"

"It's not your fault, Donna. I chose to hire him. I knew what I was getting into" Harvey responded, "Sometimes the risk is worth it"

Harvey looked at Donna as he said the last part. Donna gulped the rest of her drink as she felt Harvey's eyes on her. She eventually gave in and meet Harvey's stare.

Donna gave Harvey a soft smile, as the bartender refilling their drinks interrupted their moment.

"You know Mike calls us mom and dad, right?" Harvey asked Donna, laughing

"Yeah, that's a little weird" Donna answered, " but kind of cute"

"We are always getting him out of jams" Harvey joked, looking up at the tv to check the score.

Donna took a deep breath and turned to face Harvey, " Harvey, I have a proposition for you"

"I like the sound of that" Harvey smirked, pushing his empty glass away

Donna rolled his eyes, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Specter"

"My mind is always in the gutter when it comes to you" Harvey shot back, seriously.

Donna smacked Harvey in the leg, "I guess you don't want to hear the proposition" she started to stand up from the bar stool

Harvey grabbed Donna's hand to stop her."Tell me" he requested. Donna felt her heart beat faster. She didn't understand why he had to be so damn sexy. She also didn't understand why she couldn't be around him when she was drinking without wanting to jump him. She had a problem.

" I..I was just thinking we hang out tonight. Forget about what's going on with us and just be Harvey and Donna"

Harvey let out a small smile, "Ok, we hang out. What do you want to do?"

Donna smirked, "Change, get some alcohol and meet me down here in 15 minutes. I have an idea"

Harvey raised his eyebrows. He knew how Donna's ideas usually went.

"You scared, Specter?" Donna asked, "You have 15 minutes"

Harvey watched as Donna walked away, clicking her eyes.

Harvey took cash out of his wallet, unsure of how much he threw down on the bar as he started walking quickly.

Boston was always good to Harvey when it regarded Donna. He knew he wasn't missing this.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Drink** _You_ **Away**

 **Chapter 12**

 **By:** Hope

 **Author's Note:** Thanks so much for everyone reading and reviewing the last chapter! Like promised, this chapter is posted today. I really hope you like this one! I'm much happier with this one then the previous one. This story is coming to it's end. I'm thinking maybe 3 more chapters. If anyone has any ideas for another story about Darvey and wants to share or let me write it, feel free to inbox me! I would love to write another story. We could even collaborate! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters related to Suits

"Her name was Becca" Harvey spoke, sitting on a pool chair with Donna sitting next to him. They were drinking champagne from red solo cups where the indoor pool at the hotel was. It was dark except for the blue lights in the pool, "We were in kindergarten. She always wore these cute overalls. I didn't think she liked me until she pushed me down by the slides during recess. Then I knew she was into me"

The only sound was water in the pool swaying. The pool was closed. Harvey was pretty sure they were breaking a few laws.

"That's your first crush!" Donna exclaimed, with a huge smile on her face flashing her pearly whites as she dangled her feet off the pool chair as she held her cup, "Who was your first love? Like real love?"

There were so many things about Harvey that she didn't know that she was curious about. He wasn't usually one to divulge personal information so Donna figured tonight while he was drinking was her best opportunity to get more details.

"Uh.. Okay. My first love.." Harvey started, while untying his dress shoes and taking off his socks. Harvey hadn't had time to change. " was in highschool Her name was Anna Carpenter"

"Tell me about her" Donna gently requested, pulling her one leg up as she sat up from her relaxed position. Harvey could see her cute painted red toes peaking out.

"It was senior year and as the badass popular baseball player that I was, I didn't want to get tied down to a relationship. I had amazing grades in school but I struggled with anything related to math. I needed a certain GPA and SAT scores to get into Harvard so I was decided to get a tutor"

"Anna Carpenter" Donna answered, sipping her drink and following along with the story. She was extremely engaged and interested to hear about Harvey in highschool. She always remembered Harvey's dad telling her about his baseball games but not about his actually social life.

" She always wore these glasses that were too big for her face but in a cute way. She had short brown hair and wore cool band tshirts. We ended up really hitting it off I think because we were complete opposites" Harvey filled his glass with more champagne

"So how did it end?" Donna asked. She really loved sitting in the dark with Harvey with the pool lights and no one else around.

"I thought we were both going to go to Harvard together. That was our plan atleast. Right before graduation, she told me she had decided to go to Johns Hopkins instead. She wanted to be a doctor and that was the best place for her. She had no intentions of going to Harvard with me she didn't know how to break it to me. We just.. went our separate ways" Harvey explained, " I actually saw her at our 10 year high school reunion. I went to show everyone how hot and successful I am. She was married to a lawyer"

"The irony" Donna joked, with a laugh. It was hard for her to imagine Harvey actually being heartbroken especially by a girl. He was always so closed off about his feelings. Over the years and in particular after his mom left his dad, he built a wall to keep everyone a far distance.

Donna couldn't stop thinking about the photo Mike showed her of Harvey home eating ice cream and wearing sweatpants. She knew Harvey cared about her but she didn't realize how much what had happened affected him. She hated knowing how she had hurt him.

"She wasn't as hot as she was in highscool" Harvey smirked, "By the way, I'm pretty sure your idea of us hanging out is going to get us arrested or kicked out of this hotel"

Donna shrugged, " If we get arrested, we know a few lawyers who can help. And, I doubt we will get kicked out. I'm sure the law firm does a ton of business with this hotel. Jessica did book this whole trip"

"Jessica did?" Harvey asked, raising his eyebrows. When Jessica sent him on this trip, he didn't think anything of it. It made sense to Harvey he would be the one to go to Boston and handle the professor. He got the firm and Mike Ross into this. He was responsible to get them out. He had to admit he was surprised to see Donna sitting on the flight. He figured Louis and Rachel were involved in this somehow. Jessica Pearson, not so much.

"Jessica, Louis and Rachel schemed this whole damn thing" Donna told him, finishing the alcohol in her cup.

Donna was not at her normal level of playing lately. She was the one that schemed or was involved in the scheming.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that" Harvey replied, removing his tie and throwing it over the pool chair

"Can we talk about how terrible you are at liquor store runs? I mean, champagne, really?" Donna asked, making fun of Harvey's purchase as she poured more in her plastic cup, " I haven't had champagne in years"

"You gave me 15 minutes. I just grabbed whatever I saw" Harvey defended, " We are being classy tonight" Harvey tipped his red solo cup at her as a gesture.

Donna rolled her eyes," I hate champagne hangovers. What are we celebrating? I only drink champagne on special occasions

Harvey put a finger on his chin, thinking, " Mike Ross not going to jail?"

Donna laughed, " Yeah, I guess that's good enough"

Donna watched as Harvey stood up from his sitting position on the pool chair. He started unbuttoning his white dress shirt

"What the hell are you doing?" Donna asked, with her eyes wide

"Getting naked" Harvey said, sarcastically, " I have an idea. There's a pool. Let's use it"

"I don't have my bathing suit" Donna explained, sitting down her empty cup. Donna forgot how drunk champagne got her.

"Live a little, Donna" Harvey drunkenly told her, taking off his shirt completely.

"You just bitched not 5 minutes ago about not wanting to get arrested. Now you want to get in the damn pool?" Donna argued, watching as he unbuttoned his black dress pants and pulling them down, exposing his gray Armani brief underwear.

"It's the champagne. It affects me" Harvey winked.

Harvey jumped into the blue water, causing some water to splash on Donna. Donna stood up from her chair and walked closer to the pool as Harvey came to the surface.

"The water feels amazing" Harvey cooed, swimming around.

"I'm a little drunk" Donna confessed, "What if I drown?"

"Well Donna Paulsen, You're lucky I'm here. I'm a world class swimmer. I worked as a lifeguard part time in highschool" Harvey informed her, with a grin on his face.

After a few seconds of contemplation, Donna decided. Fuck it, she thought. Donna pulled the olive tshirt above her head tossing it to the ground, showing her nude bra.

"It's impolite to stare, Specter" Donna said, catching his eyes as she unbuttoned her jeans and slide them down her legs.

The last thing Harvey saw was her black panties before she jumped in the pool. He watched as her red hair came to the surface. She pushed her wet hair from her face and laughed.

"You were right. This was a great idea" Donna smiled, brightly. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time. She missed when things were simpler.

Donna was swimming around when Harvey finally spoke, "Hey. You look really hot wet"

There was something about Donna's ginger hair wet and pushed back that was incredibly sexy to him. It was crazy but in their long history, he couldn't remember them ever getting in a pool together. They hadn't done a lot of things he wished they had the chance to do.

"So, Tell me about your first love" Harvey requested, as they both stayed near each other at the end of the pool.

"I was hoping you forget about that" Donna laughed, " Mine was in high school too. His name was Evan Samuels. I was a sophomore. He was a senior."

"High school Donna was into older men" Harvey commented, raising his eyebrows.

"High school Donna liked bad boys" Donna laughed, " He had this bad ass leather jacket. He wore it even in the summer which at the time, I thought was cool as hell. But now I realize how stupid it was. He was always sweating. Anyways, I was hard core in love with him like doodling his name in my notebooks in love until one day I went to his house and he was banging my best friend"

"What a bitch" Harvey responded, feigning upset. Evan Samuels sound like a real douche.

"Yeah, she wasn't the most loyal friend" Donna laughed, shrugging her shoulders "He ended up cheating on her too. Karma"

Donna smiled, swimming towards where Harvey was. She pulled her hand up, gently touching his wet hair. Donna's smile slowly disappeared and a more serious expression took its place.

"I miss you, Harvey" Donna expressed, at almost a whisper. She wasn't sure why she was admitting this. Maybe it was the champagne. Maybe it was just the moment of being in the pool with him. Maybe it was just the truth coming out.

Harvey felt his heart racing as he reached out to brush Donna's arm.

"I miss you more" Harvey responded, moving closer to her. His leg touching her bare leg in the pool. Donna felt Harvey's lips close to hers. She thought he was going to kiss her and she was more than willing to let it happen. It had been too long since they kissed.

But before there was a kiss, the lights turned on.

Donna was in her hotel room, thinking about the events that previously occurred about an hour ago. They were swimming in the hotel pool. The pool which had been closed for about four hours. They broke in and were drinking alcohol like they were teenagers.

Donna remembered how she told Harvey she had missed him. She was drunk. She was still drunk. She had been missing him for awhile.

She grabbed a towel from her bathroom and put it on her head, trying to dry her wet red hair. She had already changed from her drenched undergarments, putting on a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt. She kept shivering from being wet

They had almost kissed. Right before a security guard interrupted them. Harvey had stayed at the pool to bargain with the security guard. She overheard the security guard, named Bob, tell Harvey he needed some help getting out of a few parking tickets before she walked upstairs holding her clothes. Luckily, there wasn't anyone in the elevator with her while she stood half naked going back to her room.

They had almost kissed. She couldn't stop thinking about that. She wanted it to happen, sober or drunk. As much as it messed with her life and complicated it over the last thirteen years, she loved Harvey Specter. She was tired of being angry at him. He should have told her who he was having drinks with but he was right. They weren't technically together so he could really do whatever he wanted. She had to stop punishing him. She had to stop pushing him away.

Donna laid in her still made hotel room. Donna was tired of avoiding the issue. She hadn't even given him the chance to explain himself. She still couldn't believe she was in Boston.

They had almost kissed.

"Shit" Donna said to herself, as she abruptly got out of her bed and slipped on a pair of flip flops. She grabbed her hotel key before opening the door.

"Harvey?" Donna spoke, surprised to see him at her door. His hair was still wet. He had on his dress shirt and pants from before.

"If I would have kissed you in the pool, would you have kissed me back?" Harvey asked, putting his hand through his hair as his arm were resting on the door.

Donna half smiled, he was thinking about the same thing as she was.

 **The next chapter will hopefully be posted by Sunday. Reviews appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Drink** _You_ **Away**

 **Chapter 13**

 **By:Hope**

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so I'm late by my promise of posting by Sunday! Just like an hour lol. I actually had this halfway written and hated what I had. I completed changed my entire plan for this chapter and spent like three hours tonight re-writing it. I really love where I went with it and I'm hoping you guys will too. I'm hoping, if my life allows, to have this story finished by the end of this week which makes me sad but also excited. I hope you guys love this chapter! Thanks to all that read, favorited and reviewed this. You guys reading and reviewing is what drives me to have these chapters posted faster!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters associated to Suits. I'm just huge fan who can't wait for the new season.

 **Read and Enjoy**

The sky was beautiful tonight as Donna looked out the window. Donna loved flying at night. She adjusted uncomfortable due to the seatbelt that was strapping her in. She had taken her Tory Burch leopard flats off as soon as they sat in their seats on the airplane. Harvey and Donna were headed back to New York. Donna placed the Sky Mall magazine that was on her lap back to the basket on the back of the seat. She glanced over to see Harvey peacefully sleeping. He convinced the flight attendant to give him a blanket despite it being a short flight. Harvey had always been persuasive especially to the opposite sex. The flight attendant was a young blonde who couldn't resist Harvey's smirk and charm. Donna didn't blame her. She could never resist it either.

At the hotel two hours earlier, they almost had missed their flight. Neither of them were in a hurry to leave. Boston had been good to them despite being set up on this trip by their lying and scheming friends and co-workers. Donna could never truly be mad at Mike, Jessica, Louis or Rachel. She knew they had good intentions. This trip made her appreciate them more. They weren't just co workers. They were her family. She would never admit that to Louis unless she had to. He would get all sentimental and probably cry. Louis was a crier.

Donna was pretty sure she heard Harvey snoring, which made her smile. She knew it sounded creepy but she liked him this way. Quiet and Peaceful. Harvey would never admit it but his life wasn't as perfect as he pretended it to be. Harvey never knew how to deal with his feelings and recently it all kind of blew up in his face. Donna knew Harvey wasn't over his Dad's passing or his mom's betrayal. Harvey was much more complicated than she had ever expected when she met him at the bar the first night. But.. she liked that about wasn't perfect either. Maybe that's what drew her to him.

Donna grinned when Harvey adjusted in his seat, still asleep, flashing his two moles. Donna's eyes landed on his lips and the memory hit her.

" _If I would have kissed you in the pool, would you have kissed me back?"_

She remembered Harvey standing at her hotel room door. He was still wet from their swim earlier. He was wearing his white dress shirt and black dress pants from earlier in the day from his meeting with Professor Gerard. He was holding his black Tom Ford dress shoes in his other hand. Donna had to laugh at the memory. She noticed his dress shirt was incorrectly buttoned. She remembered how quickly they both jumped out of the pool when they saw the security guard with his flashlight pointing at them. Harvey stood in front of Donna as she put her clothes back on in order to shield her from being seen half naked. She wasn't sure if he did it for her or for himself. One of the things she always loved about Harvey was his ability to protect her whether it was from a guy (i.e beating the shit out of Stephen Huntley) or from her dad. Harvey protected her even when she got herself into the trouble in the first place. She hated seeing Harvey's face of disappointment when he learned Donna shredded the document months back. Donna had never made a mistake in the years they worked together. As angry as he was, he knew why she did it: to protect him. And to be honest, he probably would have done the same for her.

When Harvey showed up at her door, it reminded of her of a moment years back. About 10 years, she thought. Donna was sad to learn that she no longer would be working for Harvey. He was leaving his position as Assistant District Attorney and going to work for Pearson Hardman. As hard as it was to watch Harvey leave, she knew it was the best decision. Harvey was a good guy as much as he tried to pretend like he wasn't. He didn't become a lawyer because of the money. He wanted to help people which he was incredibly successful at. Harvey would have stayed with the District Attorney's office but Donna could tell working with Cameron was going to change him. Donna did not trust Cameron. He was a snake and would do anything he could to win a case. That wasn't Harvey.

 _Harvey walked into the District Attorney's office, making his way to his office. Today was his last day. He thought he would be ecstatic about leaving. At the beginning, he only worked here because Jessica forced him to. She wouldn't hire him until he had trial experience. She wanted him to start his way from the bottom. Harvey always saw himself as a fancy New York law firm attorney who had a huge ass office with big obnoxious, expensive paintings and a couch. He thought he would hate his time here but he was wrong. He really felt like he was making a difference here._

 _Harvey was staring at his cell phone, as he walked into his desk. When he looked up, Donna, was sitting at his desk. Her legs were up, resting like she owned the place. Harvey smirked until his smile faded._

" _They already took my name off the damn door?" Harvey asked, shocked, when he noticed the fading of his name on the office door._

" _They don't mess around" Donna responded. She knew Harvey didn't want to leave but she knew he had to._

" _I haven't even left yet" Harvey said, taking off his black jacket and sitting it on the table in his office. He sat across from Donna and looked around, "Where the hell is all my shit?"_

 _Donna laughed, "Cameron made me pack it all up" she nodded to the boxes in the corner_

" _What a dick" Harvey responded, rubbing his forehead_

" _Well, his protégé is leaving him. He isn't very happy" Donna said, she tried to act like she wasn't sad about it being Harvey's last day. But she felt devastated. He was the only boss she ever had who actually treated her like an equal._

" _Fuck him" Harvey spitted angrily, he knew one day he would be sitting across from Cameron in court. He couldn't wait for the day he could kick Cameron's shady ass._

" _On a more happy note" Donna announced, removing her legs off Harvey's desk and sliding a nicely, wrapped package to Harvey, "I got you a gift"_

" _You didn't have to get me anything" Harvey said, with appreciation as he stared at the box._

" _You were a really great boss, Harvey" Donna smiled, " I refuse to get too sentimental so just open it" she forced_

 _Harvey removed the bow and the lid from the box. He looked inside to see a bottle of Macallan 18, his favorite scotch._

" _I may have had to prostitute myself to buy this for you considering my measly salary" Donna joked, standing up, with two glasses in her hand. Donna sat in the seat next to Harvey._

 _Harvey grinned at her joke, "Thank you, Donna. I really appreciate this" she would never truly know what this meant to him._

 _Harvey opened the bottle of scotch pouring the liquor in both glasses. He handed Donna her glass._

" _What should we toast to?" Harvey asked, holding his glass in his hand as Donna held hers._

" _To hopefully getting an old, less hot future boss" Donna held up her glass, with Harvey giving her a eyebrow raise, " What? If he's old, I won't have to worry about wanting to sleep with him"_

" _What happened to your damn rule?" Harvey questioned_

" _It's still intact" Donna answered, "Although, you were making it incredibly hard, Specter"_

 _Harvey winked, " That's what she said"_

 _Donna rolled her eyes at his joke, " Can we just drink this shit?"_

" _To friendships?" Harvey attempted to toast_

" _That was lame" Donna responded, tapping her glass to Harvey's as they drank the scotch_

" _I don't know many women who drink scotch" Harvey observed, watching as Donna sipped from her class_

" _You don't know many women like me, Harvey Specter" Donna flirted back, drinking the rest of her liquid before sitting the glass back on the desk. She looked around at the now empty office._

" _You know, it's 5 o'clock" Harvey mentioned, staring at Donna," which means I'm officially no longer your boss"_

 _Donna stood up from her seat, walking over to his desk and logging off his phone_

" _Oh yeah? What's that mean?" Donna asked, over her shoulder._

" _Your rule is no longer in effect with me at least" Harvey stated, he had been thinking about this situation all day. He had wanted Donna since the first day he laid eyes on her. Could he finally have her?_

 _Donna stared at Harvey, looking into his eyes to see if he was joking or serious. She was leaning toward the ladder._

 _Donna grabbed her purse from its position on Harvey's desk, putting it under her arm._

" _Goodnight, Harvey" Donna smiled, deciding not to give in to his flirting. There were a hundred different things she thought about saying but decided against it._

" _Donna" Harvey called out, before she could walk out of the office. She stopped in her tracks, " What would happen if I show up at your apartment tonight?"_

 _Harvey wasn't letting this go._

 _Donna smiled while her back was turned. She refused to let Harvey see her reaction. She felt her heart beat faster. She took a deep breath to ensure she seemed unfazed when she faced him._

 _She turned around and made eye contact, " What would happen if I knew you were coming over and had a can of whipped cream in my hand when I let you in?" she counted_

 _She finally walked out of the office after seeing Harvey's grin._

 _Donna needed to make a quick stop before heading home. She needed to buy whipped cream._

Donna and Harvey were sitting in the back seat of the car as Ray was driving. It was quiet in the car but not a bad silence. They were both deep in thought. They weren't sitting close to each other. Donnas' huge Louis Vitton handbag prevented that from happening which might have been a good thing. When they were leaving the airport after gathering their luggage, Donna went to get into a cab. Harvey refused to allow Donna to take a cab home. Ray was already at the airport, waiting to pick up Harvey. It wasn't an inconvenience to take Donna home. Even if it was an inconvenience, Harvey would still have taken Donna home.

Harvey was exhausted from the medicine he took before boarding the plane. There were so many things he wanted to say. As much as he loved his home, he missed Boston already. Everything was different there. They were different there. Boston gave them the opportunity to be the old Harvey and Donna without all the life complications. Harvey really enjoyed that. Their relationship truly began and formed when he hired her as his secretary. They bonded through work. Boston allowed them to have that again. It had been far too long since Donna was his secretary. Harvey didn't even consider her his secretary. She was his equal.

Harvey looked over at Donna, who was staring out the window, enjoying the fresh New York air. It was around 11 pm. It was dark out except for the street lights, buildings and businesses. He watched as Donna yawned. They were both tired from the quick trip. Luckily, it was Sunday tomorrow so they didn't have to go to work. Harvey's eyes landed on Donna's lips, jolting him.

" _If I would have kissed you in the pool, would you have kissed me back?_

Harvey reminded last night, when he came to her hotel room. He had decided since the incident with Scotty that it was best that Donna made any moves to reconcile. He didn't want to quit trying to fix everything but he wanted to give her the space that she asked. He didn't want to come off as desperate even though he felt it. He hated only getting to spend two months with her. He wanted more time.. like a lifetime more. He needed her to make the move but…

He couldn't help going to her hotel room. The entire night, that's all he could think about. His lips on hers. He couldn't have dreamed a better night. He loved their conversation, he loved learning more about her and he loved that they were being spontaneous. He had never seen Donna so sexy when she was removing her clothes to jump in the pool with him. He loved that she lived in the moment and jumped in with him

When he showed up at Donna's door, the first thing he noticed that she was wearing shoes and holding her hotel keep in her hand. He wondered if she was thinking the same as him after their almost kiss in the pool. Harvey hated being vulnerable which is why he avoided it. Lately, it seemed he was always vulnerable around Donna. She affected him in a way no one else could which excited him.

" _If I would have kissed you in the pool, would you have kissed me back?_

Harvey felt like it was an eternity for Donna to answer his question. There weren't many times in Harvey's life when he was nervous. He was always confident, sometimes overly cocky. In this moment, he was nervous. He was terrified.

 _Donna smiled at Harvey's question before responded, " I have this problem where if and when you try to kiss me, all I can know how to do is kiss you back. It's out of my control"_

 _Harvey grinned at her answer. He noticed Donna about to open her mouth to speak. They were both drunk off champagne and Harvey was worried she would change her mind or have a follow up to her answer that wouldn't make him as happy as the previous response. Harvey immediately closed the gap in between them, his lips quickly meeting hers. She tasted like champagne which he didn't mind. Harvey pushed Donna back into her hotel room, slamming the door behind them with his legs never detaching his lips._

Harvey's memories were interrupted when the car suddenly came to a halt. He looked up to see they had reached their destination, Donna's apartment. Harvey heard as Ray got out of the driver's seat and popped the trunk.

Donna grabbed her purse,opening the car door and getting out. Donna shut the door without looking at Harvey, she was concentrated in grabbing her luggage from Ray.

Harvey opened his door and got out, standing in his spot. He watched as Ray offered to carry her luggage to her apartment to which Donna thanked but politely refused. She appreciated the ride and didn't want to make Ray do additional work. She could carry her luggage up a few stairs. Ray argued with her for a few minutes but Ray knew Donna enough to know when he lost a battle. Ray got back into the driver's seat.

Donna looked back at Harvey, holding her luggage and purse, "Thanks for the ride"

"Any time" Harvey smiled tiredly. His heart was beating. He didn't know why but he was sad. They were going their separate ways

Harvey watched as Donna thought about she wanted to say next before finally decided, " Have a great Sunday. See you at work?"

Donna smiled, with her teeth showing. Harvey knew they had things they needed to talk about

Harvey nodded, " Get some sleep. I'll see you at work"

Donna sent Harvey one last smile, before dragging her luggage inside the door to her apartment building. Harvey was still watching as her figure disappeared into the building.

Harvey was worried. Everything in Boston was perfect. The pool. The kiss. The night of the kiss. The Yankee/ Red Sox game. Now they were home. He wasn't sure if the happiness they felt was short lived because of their isolation from their problems. He got back into the car as Ray started to drive him home.

Welcome to New York, he thought.

Reviews Appreciated. What did you think?!


	14. Chapter 14

**Drink** _You_ **Away**

Chapter 14

 **By: Hope**

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry, it's taken me so long to post this new chapter. For some reason, I struggled with where I wanted this chapter to go. I really love how I ended this chapter. This story is sadly coming to an end. I haven't planned out how it's going to end. I'm thinking two more chapters and possibly an epilogue. Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited and replied to this story. It's so amazing seeing you guys love this story like I love it. I appreciate your responses more than you know. The next chapter should be posted by Sunday.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters for Suits. ( Did you guy see they just started filming for 6? So exciting!)**

 **Read on...**

It had been a month since Harvey and Donna went to Boston. Donna went back to being Louis's secretary and Harvey went back to being the kick ass name partner that he was. Their trip to Boston had been fantastic but they hadn't had much time to discuss their relationship and its' current status. Pearson Specter Litt had been struggling lately. A new powerful law firm from California decided to start another firm in New York taking a few of Pearson Specter Litt's junior and senior associates, putting more work onto the partners. They had also lost two of their biggest clients to the new law firm. Harvey and everyone at the firm were working overtime ensuring they wouldn't lose anymore clients. Everyone was stressed out.

No one was more stressed out then Rachel. She was juggling law school, being a paralegal and planning a wedding. Donna, as maid of honor, offered to help as much as she could.

Donna and Harvey had a few run ins in the office. Boston had really made things more normal for them. Well, as normal as it could be. They sat and had coffee outside a few times a week and talked about work and life. It was a nice break from the craziness inside the law firm. Donna told Harvey how bridezilla Rachel's mom was getting despite her being the mother and Harvey would tell her funny stories of how he played pranks on Louis. Neither of them would ever bring up the subject that was both constantly on their minds and in their thoughts.

They never spoke of their feelings or their relationship. Harvey knew it was best to let Donna bring that up when she was ready. He felt like they were moving on from the Scotty incident. He felt like they were repairing their friendship which he really missed. He didn't want to mess the progress they were making up. Harvey felt like he had put himself out there for her. He was the reason they even started trying whatever it is they were doing. It was time for Donna to do the same. If that's what she wanted. Boston had made him believe Donna still had feelings for Harvey. Harvey would just have to wait for Donna to bring it up.

It was a beautiful Saturday night. Rachel's parents had rented out a fancy restaurant in New York to celebrate Mike and Rachel's engagement. There was over 100 people here, half of whom Rachel didn't even know. With the craziness at work, Rachel requested the dinner be canceled but her mom refused. Rachel was their only daughter and her mother was persistent like scary persistent.

Mike and Harvey were sitting at the bar, awaiting their drinks.

" I only know like 5 people here" Mike complained, as the bartender slide over the beer he ordered, " I might need something stronger than this to make it through this night"

Harvey smirked, handing Mike his glass of scotch. Mike groaned before downing the entire glass. He hated scotch which made Harvey question his manliness but he felt like being drunk was the best option.

The bartender handed Harvey another glass full of alcohol. A partygoer, an older man, said hello to Harvey as he walked by.

"You know more people than me and this is my damn party!" Mike said, in distress. Rachel was in full blown wedding planning mode which was stressing him out. Rachel's mother wanted to invite the entire state of New York. Mike could name 5 people he wanted to come and 2 of them were in the bridal party. Mike didn't have any family once his grandmother passed away. Rachel, Mike and Donna were his family. Pearson Hardman was his family.

As Mike glanced around the room, he watched as Donna Paulsen walked in.

"So, are you and Donna together yet?" Mike asked, looking over at his best man whose eyes were staring at the beautiful red head.

Donna was wearing a navy blue dress, which showed off her legs. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with dangling earrings.

Harvey rolled his eyes, Mike was always so nosey about his relationship status, "No"

"So, you guys had a weekend in Boston which you said was amazing.. like naked amazing" Mike winked, " and you're still in this complicated as hell situation"

Harvey watched as Donna talked to Jessica and Louis, laughing about something Louis said. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Harvey took a drink of his favorite beverage, " I put myself out there already, Mike. This time it has to be her"

Mike took a deep breath, " Have you guys even talked about the whole Scotty situation?"

Mike didn't understand why everything was so complicated. If you love someone, you should be with them. It's that simple. He knew that both Donna and Harvey were complicated and stubborn people which made this situation harder.

Harvey shook his head no, " I'm not pushing her. I've tried to bring it up but she shuts me down"

"So you're just going to wait?" Mike asked, surprised, Harvey's feelings for Donna were deeper than he thought, " I didn't think Harvey Specter did waiting or had patience"

"Only when it's worth it" Harvey responded, still staring at Donna. She looked so happy and carefree.

"Are you having eye sex with her?" Mike joked, as he caught Donna and Harvey staring at each other, " because I don't want to be standing next to you if that's happening. It makes me feel weird"

Harvey lightly punched Mike in the arm, "I'm going to go mingle since I actually know most of these people. Have fun being awkward alone, Ross"

"Donna, you look beautiful" Louis complimented, as soon as Jessica walked away from them to the bar to grab a drink

"Thanks Louis" Donna smiled at her boss, " You look handsome yourself"

"You're fired" Louis said, abruptly, drinking the rest of his apple martini and eating the olive.

Donna laughed, assuming he was joking. Before she could ask him, he walked away to the bar.

Donna was confused, as she heard someone come up behind her.

"Nice legs" Harvey flirted, handing Donna a drink.

Donna laughed, she couldn't but think of how good Harvey looked. He was wearing one of his infamous Tom Ford suits but a fancier version than the ones he wore to work. Donna knew all of his suits. She helped pick them out.

" Specter" Donna smirked, " I would compliment you but you already know how good you look"

Harvey smirked, " You know me but I wouldn't mind the compliment coming from you"

Donna rolled her eyes, " Does Mike know any of these people?"

"Uh, no" Harvey laughed. Both watched as Mike was making small talk with a man and Rachel's father.

"If Mike can convince people he went to Harvard, he sure as hell can convince them he isn't awkward at social events" Donna laughed, " You do look really good tonight, Harvey"

Harvey smirked, " You want a repeat of Boston, don't you?"

Donna shook her head, laughing while taking a drink from her glass, " Don't tempt me while I'm drinking scotch"

Harvey was about to continue their flirting, when Louis and Jessica walked back over to the pair. Donna, Louis and Jessica were discussing the atmosphere and decorations in the room while Harvey dazed of, thinking of Boston.

 _Donna and Harvey were sitting in the empty, Jacuzzi sized bath tub in Donna's hotel room. Donna was wearing Harvey's white dress shirt he wore earlier to his meeting with Professor Gerard. Her legs were resting on top of Harvey's, who was only wearing his boxer briefs and white t shirt._

" _Why are we sitting in the empty bathtub again?" Harvey asked, laughing, while opening one of the mini bottles of liquor he brought from the mini fridge._

 _Donna shrugged, " I didn't have a chance to use it. You're paying for that and this" as she opened and drank from her own mini bottle of liquor._

" _Why don't we actually use the bathtub then?" Harvey asked, drinking his mini bottle_

" _We don't have any bubbles" Donna responded, like the answer was obvious_

 _Donna's hotel room was a mess. Donna smiled as she remembered them tearing each other's clothes off and throwing them around the room. Donna scooted closer in the empty bath tub, to close the space between them. Harvey's hand found itself on Donnas' leg, moving it up and down while their hands interlocked._

 _Harvey would never tell Rachel, Louis and Jessica but he really appreciated them getting involved and sending Donna on this trip. Even sitting in an empty bath tub, he enjoyed spending time with Donna._

" _Donna" Harvey began, " We haven't really had a chance to talk about everything, the Scotty situation"_

 _Donna nodded, waiting for this topic to surface, " I'm having a really great time here, Harvey. I almost don't want to go home. Can we maybe wait to talk about this in New York? I don't want to ruin Boston"_

 _Harvey smiled, he understood. He still really wanted to discuss everything but he was okay with waiting. He was really enjoying Boston too._

" _What do you want to talk about then, Paulsen?" he asked. He knew they only had a few hours before they would have to get on a plane._

" _Well, I want that Reese's cup" Donna responded, looking to where Harvey had a Snickers and Reeses from out of the hotel vending machine sitting next to him._

 _Harvey laughed, handing the orange package to her._

" _Tell me something I don't know about you" Donna requested, opening the candy packet and eating the first peanut butter cup._

" _I wear boxer briefs and have a thing for redheads" Harvey joked, knowing that wasn't going to satisfy her question_

" _I said something I don't know" Donna smiled, " Tell me something real"_

 _Harvey sighed, " When you quit working for me, I started having panic attacks"_

 _Donna looked at Harvey in concern, " I didn't know that"_

 _Harvey shrugged, " I didn't really realize you quitting had triggered the attacks until I talked to a therapist. You leaving really changed everything for me. I think I needed you more then I had originally thought"_

" _I'm sorry" Donna apologized; she never meant to hurt Harvey when she left. That was the last thing she ever wanted to do._

" _Don't apologize" Harvey told her, " I understand why you left. It was the best decision for both of us. It made me realize you weren't always going to be there. Years ago, I thought by having you as my secretary meant it would keep you in my life which wasn't fair to you. You needed to leave for the both of us for different reasons"_

" _I do miss working for you, Harvey" Donna told him, " This weekend reminded me that we are a great team"_

" _You never gave me a World's Best Boss mug though" Harvey joked, laughing, " Seeing Louis flaunting that mug in my face really pissed me off"_

 _Donna shook her head, laughing, " He really knows how to push your buttons"_

" _I think it's your turn to confess a deep, dark secret" Harvey informed her, taking a bit from his Snickers._

" _Do you remember during Christmas when I was late to the holiday party?" Donna asked Harvey, " When my mom had surgery?"_

 _Harvey nodded, remembering the holiday party._

" _My parents are getting divorced"_

" _Donna" Harvey spoke, his hand finding her cheek._

" _It's okay" Donna told him, "It's for the best. My mom is tired of dealing with my dad's bullshit. She can't do it anymore. The surgery made her realize that. Maybe this will make him realize he needs to get his shit together"_

" _I'm here for you if you need anything" Harvey gently told her._

 _Donna smiled, "It's late. We should probably get some sleep before we have to pack"_

 _Both Harvey and Donna stood up from the empty bathtub and walked into the bedroom._

 _Harvey grabbed his pants and shoes as he searched the pockets of his pants for his room key card._

" _What are you doing?" Donna asked, as she pulled down the comforter from the bed_

" _Heading to my room" Harvey said, like it was the most obvious answer._

 _Donna walked over to where Harvey was standing, she pushed his shoes and pants from out of his hands which caused them to drop to the floor._

" _You're staying here" Donna told him, " I'm wearing your shirt and you can't do the walk of shame in that outfit. Which side of the bed do you want? The usual?"_

 _Harvey couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, our usual"_

It was Monday and Donna was wearing her favorite black and white striped dress. She hated Mondays like everyone else in the world but wearing her favorite dress and red heels made her feel good. She walked out of the elevator and made her way to her desk, outside of Louis's office. She halted abruptly when she realized the only thing at her desk was the computer. All of her things were gone.

Donna walked aggressively into Louis's office. Louis always came in to work earlier than every other partner or associate.

"Louis, what the hell is going on? Where is all my stuff?" Donna barked at Louis, it was too damn early for this.

"Good Morning, Donna" Louis smiled brightly, pushing his laptop closed, "You're stuff is at your new desk"

Donna looked extremely confused.

"Donna, don't you remember?" Louis said, simply, " I fired you"

Donna groaned in frustration, "You said that at a non work party. I thought you were joking and drunk. You did have three apple martinis"

Louis shrugged, " I wasn't joking. I was drunk. But you are still fired"

Donna plopped down on the chair across from Louis, " I really don't understand. Did I do something wrong, Louis?"

Donna was thoroughly confused. No one had ever fired her before.

Louis stood up and walked around to where Donna was sitting. He leaned on his desk with his hands in his pants pockets, " Donna Paulsen. Firing you is the absolute last thing I want to do. You being my secretary is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm firing you because I think you need a push. You need to go back home."

Donna finally understood. Louis wasn't firing her from Pearson Specter Litt. He was forcing her to go back to Harvey as his secretary.

"Louis, I appreciate the gesture but.."

"Donna, I know you. Maybe not as well as Harvey knows you but I know you. You're terrified to face your fear and be with Harvey. I get it but you can't live this way. You have to suck it up and deal with it. I think you two need to go back to normal.. which means you working for him" Louis genuinely told Donna, "Gretchen is going to be my new secretary"

"Louis, you don't have to do this"

"I do, Donna. You're my closest friend" Louis smiled, "You deserve to be happy even if it's with Harvey Specter"

Donna had been busy putting all of her things back in their designated spot at her new (old) desk. She had to admit she did feel home. It was still early. Donna knew Harvey would be in the office shortly. He always showed up promptly at 9 am. It gave her time to go downstairs and grab three coffees. She was weirdly nervous to see Harvey and his response to her being back at her desk. It was 8:59 and Donna knew he would be walking into his office any minute. She would focus on her computer and act natural like she wasn't internally freaking out. Donna was an actress. She had this. She felt footsteps walking towards her and heard Mike speak first

"The prodigal secretary returns" Mike grinned, when he saw his favorite redhead back at her desk. Louis had already talked to Mike about his idea to fire Donna. Mike thought it was a great idea and was on board.

Harvey was standing next to Mike. He said nothing as he couldn't take his eyes off Donna. Was she really sitting at her desk? Was she back? He felt his heart beating and trying to not explode from his chest. He would remain calm.

"Good Morning, Ross" Donna smiles, avoiding Harvey's stare, " Coffee?"

Mike grabbed the coffee and nodded his head thanks, taking the opportunity to walk into Harvey's office to give them space to talk. Neither of them had yet to speak.

"Steven Jacobs, the new CFO, at Verizon wants you on the monthly conference call at 10:30. I told him you had a meeting which you don't but I know how much you hate conference calls. His secretary is going to type up the notes and send them over" Donna informed Harvey," Jessica wants you to go to lunch with her and a prospective new client at 1. I have a file on your desk about him and his company. Coffee?"

Donna tried not to laugh at Harvey's facial expressions, he looked like he was barely listening to her. He couldn't get over the fact that she was sitting back at her desk. He missed this. He felt like it wasn't real

Donna pushed the coffee towards Harvey, "It's your favorite. I put vanilla in it. Drink it"

"You're really back?" Harvey asked, he didn't want to get his hopes up. He smiled when he saw the photo of her, Gordon and himself in Boston back on the desk

Donna grinned, while taking a drink of her own coffee, "I'm back, Harvey. Get used to it"

Harvey smirked and nodded, grabbing the coffee. He made his way into his office, where Mike was waiting for him.

Harvey turned around to speak, "Welcome home, Donna"

How did you feel about this chapter? Replies Appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

**Drink** _You_ **Away**

 **Chapter 15**

 **By: Hope**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I apologize for taking so long to post this. I really struggled with writing this chapter. I re-wrote it like 5 times. I'm not completely happy with it but I didn't want to make you wait any longer. This is not the last chapter! One more chapter and I was thinking of a cute little epilogue. Thank you all for reading, replying, favoriting and following! It seriously means to much to me. I get super excited when I see someone reviewed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Suits.**

 **Another Disclaimer: I just finished this chapter like 3 minutes ago. I read over it but there may be a few spelling errors. I'm tired and just wanted to get it posted! So, don't judge too much.**

 **Read on!**

The elevator opened as Harvey walked back into Pearson Specter Litt. He rubbed his head in exhaustion. He had been working twelve hour days if not longer this week. He was tired. Harvey had no idea what time it was. He glanced at his watch to see it being 8:30pm. It was Friday. The office was extremely quiet. He looked down and could see a light on in Jessica's office. Louis, Jessica and he were working overtime to ensure they kept their firm intact. That was their responsibility as senior and managing partners. Although Louis and he rarely agreed, they had been working as a strong team lately which made Jessica more than happy. Mike, Rachel and Donna were working just as late to assist them. The firm was meeting with every one of their clients to ensure they would not be leaving. Harvey was feeling stressed out but he didn't want anyone to see that. Harvey was always calm , cool and collective. He would always come out on top. Harvey was just wondering where the firm would get a break. They had gone through so much in the past year.

It had been a week since Donna came back to be his secretary. He felt like everything was right in his life with her back. Gretchen was great but Donna and he formed a partnership. It was unique. He would never have what he has with Donna with anyone else. It could not be duplicated.

When Harvey got to his office, he was surprised to see his light still on. He thought Donna would have gone home already. But that wasn't Donna. She wouldn't leave until he left. Harvey stopped at the frame of his office door. He watched as Donna was looking through his records.

She was wearing a black dress. Her black heels were thrown in the middle of the office as her bare feet touching the carpet.

"Pick a record and play it" Harvey requested, gently, scaring her. Donna wasn't sure how long he had been standing there.

"How did it go?" Donna asked, Harvey had a late night meeting with one of his oldest and wealthiest clients.

Harvey shrugged as he took off his black suit jacket, "He says he's not going anywhere. I got him drunk and he signed the contract extension"

"You are pretty convincing when there's drinking involved" Donna laughed, picking a record and walking her bare feet over to play it, "You want a drink?"

Harvey pulled his black dress shirt out, untucking it, " No, I got it"

Harvey grabbed two glasses, the ones Mike gave him which were monogrammed. He poured scotch into both glasses; he assumed Donna would be drinking with him. She could never say no to a drink.

Slowly, jazz music began to play. Harvey smiled, immediately recognizing which album she chose to play. Donna walked over and sat on the couch in his office, pulling her feet up to sit comfortably. Harvey walked over with the two glasses. He handed her the glass with Donna taking it and nodding thank you. He sat on the other end of the couch, turning his body toward Donna.

"You like my favorite scotch and music? Why haven't I married you yet?" Harvey asked, taking a drink of his alcohol.

Donna laughed, " Because you're a dumbass"

Harvey grinned, " Sounds about right"

Donna turned to face Harvey, as she drank from her glass.

"I didn't think you would still be here" Harvey mentioned

"What else do I have to do on a Friday night?" Donna responded, with a smirk, pushing hair from her face

Harvey feigned being hurt, " I was hoping for a better answer than that"

It was silent in the office for a few minutes. Both of them listening to the trumpet playing.

"Do you know the first time I ever heard Miles Davis?" Donna quietly, asked Harvey interrupting his thoughts, " Your dad. He played this song for me. He was waiting for you to get back from court. I was keeping him company, well, stalling him for you since you were late. I remember he told me to sit down and he played this record"

Harvey stared at Donna and listened to her speak. He finished the scotch in his glass.

"He gave me this record" Harvey confessed to Donna. He stood up, grabbing the Miles Davis record. Donna watched as he pulled a piece of paper from inside the album cover. He walked back over to Donna, handing her the piece of paper.

Donna looked up at Harvey before opening the piece of paper. She recognized Gordon Specter's hand writing.

"Son" Donna began to read quietly, " Don't be afraid to let someone in"

"Miles Davis was known for being distant and cold especially in his relationships with women" Harvey informed her, " I had always felt a strong connection to his music. My dad always thought the reason why I liked him so much was because of how similar we are. He gave me this album after the Boston trip"

" _So, the Yankees and Sox just happen to be playing each other while we're in Boston?" Harvey asked, with a laugh as he purchased two beers from the concession stand at Fenway. He handed Donna a beer as they walked to their seats behind the dugout, " Was this Gerard thing made up?" he joked_

 _Donna laughed as she took her seat with Harvey next to her. Donna was wearing jean shorts, the Yankees jersey Rachel sent her, flip flops and a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses._

" _They just took advantage of our love for Mike" Donna laughed, drinking her can of beer, " They played us but at least we got these tickets out of it"_

" _I'm guessing this was Louis" Harvey answered, adjusting his Yankees baseball cap, "I'll have to kick his ass when we get back tonight"_

" _That probably isn't a good idea" Donna said, remembering they last time Harvey and Louis got in a fight at the law firm almost costing Harvey his position._

 _Harvey nodded his head with a smirk, he still thought Louis deserved that ass kicking._

" _We haven't been to a game since.." Harvey trailed off, putting one of his jeaned legs on top of the other as he adjusted in his uncomfortable seat._

" _With your dad" Donna remembered, with a sad smile, " If there's anyone's ass you should kick, it should be Mike's"_

 _Harvey looked at her, waiting for an explanation. He took a sip of his beer before sitting it in the cup holder._

" _Mike told Rachel about us going to Boston a few years ago for your dad's birthday" Donna answered, "That's why they conspired and got us these tickets"_

" _How did Mike know about our trip?" Harvey asked, the game still hadn't started._

 _Donna pushed her sunglasses up allowing them to sit on top of her head as she looked over at Harvey, " He saw the picture of the three of us on my desk. I told him it was one of my favorite moments"_

 _Harvey smiled, "Mine too. You know my dad would only go on the trip to Boston if you went. I think he was trying to scheme on us too"_

 _Donna laughed, " Do you remember when you left for a few minutes? You had a work call?"_

 _Harvey nodded, vaguely remembering. He was just a junior associate then attempting to impress the partners and kick Louis's ass in most billables._

 _Donna watched as the players were practicing, throwing the ball around, " Every time your dad and I were alone together, he would call me out about having a crush on you and why I didn't make a move"_

" _Why didn't you make a move?" Harvey asked, out of curiosity_

 _Donna shrugged, " What would have happened if I did? We would maybe have sex. You would tell me you wanted to be friends or coworkers. You weren't ready which I knew. At the time, I was content with what we had"_

 _Harvey silently bit into his hot dog. Donna was right. He wasn't ready then. He was so focused on being the best junior associate and trying to impress the partners at Pearson Hardman. He felt terrible that Donna had felt this way for years and had to spend her time hoping he would figure his feelings out. Harvey felt like he wasted a lot of his time._

" _These seats are amazing" Donna commented, trying to break up the silence. The game was supposed to be fun. She didn't want to talk about serious conversations right at this moment. Sometimes Donna didn't feel like being an adult, "Do you think Jeter will see me, fall in love and make me his wife?"_

 _Harvey laughed, " Jeter would be the only other guy I would be okay with you marrying"_

 _Donna glanced over to attempt to read his expression but his sunglasses were covering his eyes. She wasn't sure if that was a joke or if there was some truth to his statement. Donna was starting to realize that Harvey had grown a lot over the past year. He wasn't the same guy she knew. This was the guy she's been waiting for. Donna smiled to herself as she focused on attention on the game starting._

Donna stepped out of the cab. She was focused on finding her keys in her small, clutch before she looked up at the building and realized where the cab has stopped to drop her off. She thought she was at her apartment. This wasn't her home.

Donna, Rachel and Jessica went out for dinner and drinks tonight. They were celebrating. Rachel was celebrating finals being over at Columbia, Jessica was celebrating the law firm finally being at a stable and profitable place and Donna just used it as an excuse to drink.

Ofcourse, Donna drank more than she probably should have. It helped being an attractive woman in a bar. She didn't have to buy any ; she couldn't stop thinking about Harvey which wasn't uncommon for her. But it was really affecting her especially now that they were working together again. She knew she needed to talk to him about everything. She just wasn't sure when was the right time. Was she taking too long? Why Harvey going to get tired of waiting around? She felt like Harvey wanted to bring everything up multiple times but she realized he was waiting for her to begin the conversation which she understood. She was the one that walked away. Donnas' feelings for Harvey combined with the stress from work pushed her to needing to drink.

Donna made her way to where the cab was still waiting and grabbed the handle on the door. Rachel quickly locked it.

"This is not funny" Donna yelled through the window where Rachel poked her head out.

"Go up there" Rachel demanded, drunkenly, " Stop avoiding it" she advised her best friend.

"You're the worst friend" Donna yelled, sarcastically, " Is it too late to back out of being your maid of honor?"

"Yep! You're stuck" Rachel laughed, " Get your cute ginger ass up there"

Donna groaned as she watched Rachel waving goodbye as the cab drove away. Donna forgot how Rachel got when she was drinking. She was bossy and impulsive.

This is where the night would end. At Harvey's apartment.

In this moment, Donna was thankful Harvey wouldn't take his apartment key back when she offered it. She fumbled to find which key it was on the key ring. She was too wine drunk for this. She had her metallic gold heels in her hand. She finally found the right key, slowly turning open the door. It was around 2 am. She knew Harvey was home. He went out with Mike tonight for a mini pre bachelor party night. Her heart was beating fast. She felt like she was breaking in. She also felt.. nervous. Normally when she was drunk she didn't get nervous, but she had never intended on ending up here. This wasn't the plan. Donna walked in and screamed when she saw Harvey standing there, in a white t-shirt and boxers with a baseball bat in his hands.

"What the hell?" Harvey yelled, startled as he dropped the bat down, " I thought you were trying to rob me"

"Do robbers have keys to your apartment?" Donna responded, sarcastically with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't be a smartass, Donna" Harvey responded, "What are you doing here?"

"Rachel dropped me off" Donna said, simply, as she stumbled into the kitchen, "Coffee?"

Donna walked around the kitchen like she lived there. She knew where Harvey kept everything. Donna started brewing coffee. Donna was wearing black dress shorts, a gold shimmering shirt and black blazer. Harvey was sitting on a stool. He rubbed his eyes, trying to shake the sleep from him.

"How was guys night?" Donna asked, attempting to make conversation. She placed a mug of coffee in front of Harvey.

Harvey took a sip, " Well, it was myself, Mike, Louis and Harold"

Donna laughed, taking off her blazer, " We gotta get Mike more friends"

Harvey smiled, " Harold is actually pretty fun with he's drunk. He's a lightweight"

They both were quiet as they drank their coffee from the mugs. Donna couldn't help but notice how attractive Harvey looked in this moment. His hair was disheveled. He looked like he was still drunk from getting home an hour ago.

"Why are you here, Donna?" Harvey questioned, quietly. He was exhausted, drunk and confused. He wasn't sure why a drunk Donna was at his house.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Donna asked for permission.

Harvey sighed and put his hand through his hair. He nodded yes. It could never turn Donna away. Harvey started walking back towards his bedroom. He didn't feel Donna follow him. He turned to see her grabbing a blanket and adjusting the pillows on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Harvey asked, his voice raspy from being woken up.

"I was just going to sleep on the couch" Donna said, suggesting that it was the best idea especially considering her alcohol level.

"Seriously, Donna?" Harvey asked, with anger, " After everything we have been thru together, I think we are both adult enough to sleep in a bed"

Donna looked down, still unsure. Part of her wanted to walk over and kiss the shit out of him but for some reason her brain had her frozen in her spot.

" Not everything has to be so fucking complicated with us. It's late. Let's just attempt to be normal. We will both sleep. Nothing has to happen" Harvey spoke, walking into his bedroom.

Donna sighed and followed Harvey. She forgot how cranky he was when he was sleep deprived.

Donna was staring at the ceiling. She had tried for the last hour to force herself to fall asleep. Normally, when Donna was drunk falling asleep was easy. The problem was.. she could smell Harvey's cologne. She felt him moving around and attempting to get comfortable. She assumed he had gotten used to sleeping alone again without her. Donna, trying to not wake up Harvey, put her bare feet on the hardwood floors. Harvey gave her a pair of shorts and a t shirt to wear. She stood up, as quiet as she could and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured water in from the faucet. She gulped the liquid down and walked towards the balcony. She opened balcony door and stepped outside. It was a beautiful night. The breeze made her hair cover her face.

"Couldn't sleep?" Harvey asked, standing in the door frame of the balcony.

Donna looked over, surprised Harvey was awake, "Just wanted some air"

Harvey walked out onto the balcony, sitting on the chair. He couldn't help but remember the last time he sat out here in this chair was with Donna.

Donna let out a sigh. It was now or never, right?

"After I saw you with Scotty that night at the bar" Donna spoke, causing Harvey to look over. He wasn't expecting her to bring it up, " A few days later, I bumped into her at the nail salon"

"Donna, nothing happened. I told you the truth. She tried but I told her about us" Harvey explained

Donna sat down in the other chair, "I know, Harvey"

"You know?" Harvey asked, his voice rising," So, if you know, why aren't we okay? Why have you been avoiding me and not trying to fix this?"

"You were right. Everything with us was going so smoothly. I thought it would freak you out but instead, it was freaking me out. I was scared and I should have told you that. I used the Scotty thing to get out of us"

"I thought this was what you wanted?" Harvey asked, vulnerable.

"It was.. It is" Donna corrected, " I was so used to never being able to have you that when I finally had what I wanted, I didn't know what to do or how to be. I've gotten really good at avoiding and running away from things. My dad, Being your secretary, Auditioning for plays…"

"Taking the LSAT" Harvey added, with a small smirk

Donna smiled, " Yes. You always say how you're not great at showing and expressing your feelings. Well, apparently I'm not either. But, maybe it's something we can work on together. I'm not ready to give up on us either, Harvey"

Harvey grinned, his heart beating faster.

"I'm sorry-"

"Shut up" Harvey said, his hands on both sides of her face as he pressed his lips against hers. When they came up for air, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Have you noticed all of our important conversations happen when we are drunk?" Donna observed, with a laugh

"It's definitely the scotch" Harvey replied, with a smirk

It was Monday when Donna reached her desk to start her day. She noticed there were two vases of flowers at her desk. She opened the card with her name on it.

Look in your bottom drawer. Let's stop avoiding things just because it's complicated. The more complicated it is, the happier it will make you.

Love, Harvey

Donna opened her drawer like the note instructed her to do. She pulled out a "LSAT for Dummys" book causing her to chuckle.

I already have the next chapter half way written and I love it! I think you guys will love it too.

Reviews appreciated :)


	16. Chapter 16

_**Drink** You **Away**_

 _ **Chapter 16**_

 _ **By: Hope**_

 **Author's Note:** Hey everyone :) I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this story. It took me a long time to figure out where I wanted this to go. This is technically the final chapter but I will be updating with an epilogue. I've been brainstorming a new story idea now that this one is coming to an end. I think I came up with a new idea. I'll be posting the new story by this weekend hopefully. If you guys like the idea, I will continue the story.

 **Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and favoriting. It means everything to me!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in Suits. Sadly. I seriously can't wait for the new season in a few weeks!

 **Enjoy :)**

 _Harvey opened the door to his favorite bar. A month ago, he graduated from Harvard law school. Three weeks ago, he took the LSAT. Now, he was officially a lawyer. Earlier today, he confidently walked into the law firm of Pearson Hardman. He was going to be getting a job as junior associate at one of the biggest, and most successful law firms in New York. Atleast, he thought he was. Jessica Pearson, his mentor, had other ideas. On Monday, he would start as Assistant District Attorney for the state of New York. This was Jessica's idea. He tried to fight her and told her he was ready. Jessica would not take him on as a junior associate until he had trial experience. He currently had none. For the next year, he would gain the trial experience he needed. He wasn't happy about it but he didn't have a choice. Being a lawyer at Pearson Hardman was his dream job._

 _Harvey looked around the bar, looking for a seat. He smirked when he saw an attractive red head with long legs sitting alone._

" _Is this seat taken?" Harvey asked, with his hands in his jacket pocket._

 _The redhead nodded her head no as she moved her coat to allow Harvey to sit. Harvey pulled off his jacket and placed it behind his chair. He took a seat and glanced at the bartender, indicating he wanted a scotch._

 _Harvey stared up and down at the redhead, in the most nonchalant way he could. He stared at her tight forest green dress a little longer. As soon as he laid eyes on her, he decided he was taking her home tonight. Harvey took a drink of his glass before going to speak._

" _Before you say anything" The redhead interrupted, holding her drink in her hand showing her red manicured nails, " No, I've never been to Tennessee. No, I did not fall from heaven and yes, this dress is hot but it will not be on your bedroom floor"_

 _Harvey smirked, he always had a thing for redheads. They were always feisty. This redhead in particular though caught his interest._

" _You really don't know me" Harvey grinned, facing the redhead as he spoke, " I would never use one of those lame ass pickup lines"_

" _Oh yeah?" Donna responded, "What's your approach then?"_

 _There was something about this guy._

" _Who said I was trying to pick you up anyways?" Harvey questioned, swallowing the delicious brown liquid_

" _Please. There's at least ten open seats in this bar but you chose this one? Next to me?" Donna said, with wit._

 _This woman was observant. He liked that._

 _Harvey nodded, " Ok. Good point. Well, I was going to buy you a drink. Maybe a few. Start up conversation to show you how charming I am. Flash you my infamous smirk" he smirked to prove his point, "I would compliment you tell you how amazing you look tonight in that dress and how it hugs all the right places. Then, I would tell you how if I don't take you home tonight, I would think about it and regret it for the rest of my life"_

 _Donna felt her heart start to beat quickly. Damn, this guy was good. Not many guys could go toe to toe with her. She was happy she shaved her legs before coming out tonight._

" _I'll take a scotch on the rocks" Donna requested, needing a strong drink._

 _Harvey grinned, " A woman who likes scotch? A woman after my own looks like I picked the right seat tonight"_

 _Donna took a sip of her scotch, when she noticed a cute blonde girl checking out Harvey._

" _You have an admirer" Donna informed him, pointing her head in the girls' direction._

 _Harvey didn't even look over or take notice, " I'm not into blondes. I have a thing for redheads" he winked_

 _Donna laughed, " You probably have a better chance with her. I don't hook up with lawyers"_

" _How do you know I'm a lawyer?" Harvey asked, surprised she guessed that._

 _Donna smiled, "I can tell. I had you figured out the moment you walked into this bar. That's what I do. I figure people out. You probably just graduated.. from an ivy league school. Yale.. Harvard one of those. I can tell by your suit, haircut and cockiness"_

" _What's wrong with my haircut?" Harvey asked, touching his hair_

 _Donna shrugged, ignoring his question, " You didn't graduate 1_ _st_ _in class because you were too busy hooking up with girls instead of studying. You want and will be the best lawyer in New York"_

 _Harvey smirked, impressed by her, " So, maybe you have me figured out. Harvey Specter" he introduced himself, placing his hand out for Donna to shake, " soon to be best closer in New York"_

" _Is that on your business card?" Donna grinned, shaking Harvey's hand, " and .. have you even tried a case before?"_

 _Harvey shook his head no as he sipped the rest of his drink. This girl really did have him figured out which really turned him on._

 _Donna drank the rest of her scotch before sitting it down on the bar and standing up to put her jacket on._

" _Where are you going?" Harvey asked, urgently. He didn't want her to leave._

" _I would love for you to compliment me on how amazing I look and how my dress hugs all the right places" Donna spoke, looking directly at Harvey, " But, I don't sleep with lawyers. In particular, lawyers who are my boss"_

 _Harvey looked confused._

" _I'm Donna Paulsen" She introduced herself, " Best legal secretary in New York. Starting Monday, I'll be your legal secretary"_

" _Oh" Harvey said, in shock, " Well, in that case, you should have another drink. Get to know me more before we start working together"_

 _Donna laughed, " You want to get me drunk and cloud my judgment so I wake up naked in your bed tomorrow"_

" _I heard that's the best way to start a working relationship" Harvey responded with a huge smirk. He wanted her badly. He didn't care if they would be working together or not._

 _Donna shook her head, as she put her coat on._

" _Well, good luck to you Donna Paulsen" Harvey said, with his infamous smirk on, " Try to not want me too much. I'm pretty damn sexy"_

 _He was right. Donna wanted him. Bad. But she couldn't let on to that. She knew she had to leave now before she changed her mind and slept with her soon to be boss. She wasn't going to let him on to that._

" _You're the one in trouble, Specter" Donna replied, pushing her red stained lips together_

" _How is that?" Harvey asked, his heart beating._

 _Donna walked closer to Harvey, standing in between his legs._

" _You already want to have sex with me. I can tell by the look in your eyes" Donna told him, quietly, she was super close to his lips, " Your imagining me naked. Soon, you're going to be spending all day with me. You already like me. You'll probably fall in love with me. So, good luck avoiding the inevitable, Harvey"_

 _Donna placed a kiss on his cheek, she could hear his heavy breathing, "I'll see you at work on Monday, boss"_

Harvey couldn't remember the last time he was in a church. He wasn't exactly a religious person. He had gone to church when he was a little boy. His mother forced his brother, his father and himself to go every Sunday. He remembered his mother reading the Bible to him before bed. He remembered the statue of Jesus in the living room. When Harvey caught his mom cheating on his dad, he wondered if the reason she was so committed to going to church was because it balanced out the shitty things she was doing to their family. Harvey couldn't and wouldn't attend church any longer. He didn't see the purpose. It wouldn't repair their family or the betrayal he felt. Harvey believed in justice and the law. That was his church. Almost fifteen years later, Harvey was standing at the altar besides him was his best friend, Mike, who was marrying the love of his life. Being in a church made him uncomfortable, it made him feel uneasy. Harvey smiled when he looked over at Mike, who was breathing heavily.

"Holy shit. I'm getting married" Mike said, under his breath. He was freaking out. The wedding was finally here. After long months of planning, today was the day.

Harvey put his arm around Mike's shoulders, " You're growing up, Ross. I don't know how the hell you got Rachel but you did"

"Thanks for the boost, best man" Mike rolled his eyes, as he adjusted his tie. He was nervous.

"Don't be nervous" Harvey grinned, " You're lucky. It's hard to find someone who loves you for you who are- whether you went to Harvard or not. You found your person"

"Since when did you get so deep, Harv?" Mike asked, jokingly.

Harvey put his hands in his dress pants pocket as he went to speak. When he looked up to respond to Mike , he felt his heart stop. She looked beautiful. She was standing behind the glass door talking to one of Rachel's cousins who was a bridesmaid. He was excited to see her. Her ginger colored hair was in curls with a gray flower.

It had been two months since Donna showed up drunk at Harvey's apartment. Donna was practically living at Harvey's place. Harvey had been trying to convince Donna to give up her lease and officially move in. She was being difficult but he knew she would give in.

The wedding music began to play as Rachel's cousin, Samantha, made her way down the aisle. Harvey didn't even notice her. His eyes were fixated on his girl. Donna slowly started to make her way down the aisle. She was wearing a navy blue chiffon dress which was swaying as she walked. Donna and Harvey maintained eye contact the entire time.

Donna made her way up the stairs and kissed Mike on the cheek before speaking, " Your mom and dad are proud of you."

Mike laughed. It was crazy to Mike how one accidental meeting with Harvey would lead him here. Things were complicated and he wasn't out of the clear yet but .. he has a family. Donna gave this to him by allowing him in the interview. Donna and Harvey were everything he didn't know he needed

The ceremony had ended as Rachel and Mike made their way down the aisle as husband and wife. Donna locked arms with Harvey as they too begin walking.

"You look damn good in that suit" Donna quietly said, as she smiled at the guests, " You're lucky we are in front of all these people"

"Oh yea? What would happen?" Harvey's eyes widened, with interest.

"That suit would be on the floor" Donna responded, that suit was doing something to her.

"I'm sure there's somewhere in here we could go. What about the confessional?" Harvey suggested, completely serious as he pointed to the confessional in the corner of the church

Donna shook her head no with a small smirk, " It's a church, Harvey"

"It's sex, Donna" Harvey responded, with the same tone she used

The photographer called Donna's name as they made it outside of the church.

Donna started to walk away before turning around. She came so close to Harvey her hips hit into his. Her mouth was almost touching his ear. Harvey felt goosebumps forming on his arm.

"Meet me upstairs when we get to the reception" Donna told him, forcefully, "I'm not wearing any underwear"

Donna was standing, watching as the DJ recruited all the single ladies to the dance floor as  
Rachel was preparing to throw the bouquet. Donna did everything she could to avoid contact with Rachel. She despised this part of every wedding. She never understood why women were so excited to admit their desperation by volunteering to participate in this. Did these women really think by catching flowers that they would follow suit and get married? Please.

Donna felt someone grab her arm and pull her outside, where there were white lights decorated. It was beautiful.

"Harvey? You scared the shit out of me!" Donna said, confused as to why Harvey pulled her out here.

"Don't you hate that part?" Harvey asked, referring to the bouquet toss, with a grin on his face.

Donna smiled, " You remember that?"

"Ofcourse" Harvey responded, resting his arms on the rail of the balcony which overlooked a lake, " I remember everything"

Donna pushed the hair from her face as she turned her head to look at Harvey. They maintained eye contact for a few minutes. Donna gave Harvey a small smile.

"I was just thinking" Harvey started to speak, " I didn't have a chance to dance with you yet tonight"

Harvey put out his hand to Donna, waiting for her to take it.

"You want to dance out here?" Donna asked, as her brows furrowed.

"Yeah, why not? " Harvey responded, " It's beautiful out here. Perfect spot to dance. Not to mention- it's kind of our thing. Dancing by ourselves"

Donna smiled as she took Harvey's hand. She could hear the music playing. Donna's arms went around Harvey's neck. Harvey slowly places his hands on her hips. Donna sat her head gently on his shoulder as they swayed to the song.

"I think it's a rule for the maid of honor and best man to dance anyways" Harvey said, in her ear.

"I think you made that up" Donna answered, with a laugh.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's a rule if the maid of honor is the best man's girlfriend"

"Oh yeah? Is that what I am?" Donna asked with a smirk. They had never really discussed labels for their relationship.

"You're so much more than that but I figured it's a good place to start" Harvey answered, with his mouth close to Donna's ear as he spoke.

"Donna Paulsen, Harvey Specter's girlfriend" Donna said, out loud to herself, "It has a nice ring to it"

" I'm glad you approve" Harvey smirked, as they continued to sway to the song that was playing.

"Hey Donna" Harvey said, interrupting the few minutes of silence between the two of them, "Remember at Graham Godwin's wedding when we were outside talking? You asked if I ever thought about being married"

Donna nodded, remembering the conversation they had months back.

"I told you I was married to my job" Harvey continued, " I was wrong. I love being a lawyer. It's my calling but .. I couldn't do it without you, Donna. I don't love my job as much as I love you"

Donna kept her head on Harvey's shoulder, as she tried to contain a smile. She tried to fight it but a grin appeared on her face.

"This is where you say it back, Paulsen" Harvey spoke with a laugh, but he was serious. He felt vulnerable. He didn't say the L word to just anyone. In fact, he hadn't said it in years. The last girl he said those words to was his high school girlfriend.

Donna pulled her head up to look at Harvey. She tilted her head, " I love you, Harvey. I've loved you for 13 years. You know that"

Harvey smiled, as he placed a kiss on her lips, " We should get back inside"

Donna started walking through the glass doors back to where the celebration was. Harvey had one hand in hers and the other on her back.

"Donna" Rachel yelled, "Catch"

Donna looked up and before she had a chance to realize what was going on, the bouquet of flowers were already in her hands.

"Gotcha" Rachel laughed. She sent a wink to Harvey before walking back to her groom.

"Shit" Donna exclaimed, still holding the flowers tightly. She needed to find a new best friend.

Donna looked at Harvey, who was still standing next to her.

Harvey shrugged, "I guess you're next, babe".

Reviews Appreciated :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Drink** You **Away**

 **Chapter 17/ The End**

 **By: Hope**

 **Author's Note:** Here, finally, is the ending to my first ever Suits/ Darvey fanfic. I've had such a blast writing this story. I'm so appreciate of all of you for reading my story and reviewing it. You guys are amazing. **I posted a new story, "Shattered" with the first chapter last night. I would love for you guys to read it and tell me if I should continue it**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Suits.

 _He felt his heart beating through his chest. He was nervous. He rarely ever got nervous. In fact, the more he thought about it, he only became nervous around her. Donna. From the moment he met her, there was a connection there. It was almost like they knew each other their entire lives. Donna was his secretary for a year. Yesterday was his last day as the ADA. It was the last day Donna would be working for him. The last day of Donnas' rule of never sleeping with a guy she worked with. Last night, Harvey showed up at Donnas' apartment. They had sex for the first time. It was a moment Harvey had thought about every day for the past year. Donna was everything Harvey wanted in a woman. She was smart, sexy, feisty and caring. She was always there for him and she didn't take his shit which he loved. Harvey had thought about having sex with Donna for the past year but last night exceeded his expectations._

 _Sitting at the diner, Harvey remembered their talk in the middle of the night. He remembered how cute she looked with bed hair. He remembered how good she looked in his shirt. He remembered how she looked sleeping when he left in the morning. Harvey rarely thought of a future with any woman. His mother's betrayal affected his views on love and relationships. Donna made him think that maybe it was all possible._

 _This morning, Harvey met with his mentor and new boss, Jessica Hardman to discuss his new job at the fancy New York law firm he had always dreamed of working at. Everything was coming together for Harvey regarding his career. He was ecstatic. The only downside about working at Pearson Hardman was he wouldn't have Donna as his secretary. Over the year, they had become a dynamic duo. She knew what he wanted before he asked. She knew what he was thinking before he thought it. He couldn't imagine not working with her. He didn't think Jessica would ever allow Donna to be his secretary. No junior associate in Pearson Hardman history was allowed their own secretary. He wasn't sure how he had the balls to ask Jessica but he did. To his surprise, she agreed, however, Harvey would have to pay her salary until he was promoted to senior associate. He didn't care. He needed her._

 _He poured sugar in his coffee as he awaited her arrival. The nerves still hadn't gone away. Would she be pissed that he wasn't there when she woke up this morning? He wasn't sure what last night meant._

 _He looked up and saw the redhead walking towards him, with her purse under her arm. Her ginger locks were down with her sunglasses on top of her head. She looked tired but still beautiful_

 _Donna took her seat in the booth sitting across from Harvey. She grinned when she saw coffee in front of her. She quickly poured herself a cup of coffee. Harvey watched as she dumped sugar packets in._

" _You're going to get diabetes" Harvey joked, finally breaking the silence between them._

 _Donna rolled her eyes, "I've been drinking coffee this way for twenty years. I'm not changing who I am but I appreciate the concern over my health"_

 _Harvey chuckled; he forgot how grouchy Donna was in the morning._

" _Why am I here at 9 am on a Saturday?" Donna asked, grumpily, taking a huge gulp of her coffee, "You know I like to sleep in on my days off"_

" _So, you don't want the chocolate chip pancakes I ordered for you?" Harvey asked, as the waitress sat their plates down in front of them_

" _Whoa, Don't put words in my mouth, Specter" Donna back tracked, grabbing a piece of bacon off her plate and biting into it, " I just would prefer eating this around 11"_

 _Harvey shook his head as he picked up a fork to eat his eggs._

" _Whoever decided to put chocolate chip in pancakes is a God" Donna informed Harvey, as she poured syrup on her breakfast, " So, do you buy all of your sexual partner's breakfast or just me?"_

 _Harvey's eyes widened as he laughed. He would never meet another woman like Donna._

" _Uh, just you" Harvey admitted, as he chewed his food._

" _I guess I'll feel special" Donna shrugged, " I would feel more special if you didn't sneak out in the morning but I always imagined you being a hit it or quit it kind of guy so I wasn't shocked"_

" _I had a meeting with Jessica this morning at 7" Harvey defended himself, "Technically, I stayed the entire night. I didn't leave until 5"_

 _Donna smirked; she loved giving Harvey a hard time. She knew he could handle it._

" _You did leave me a note" Donna said, stuffing pancakes in her mouth, " That counts for something"_

" _You should feel special, Paulsen" Harvey spoke, " I don't leave every girl a note"_

 _Harvey said that in a joking way but what Donna didn't know was that he was serious. This entire situation was special. He could count on one hand how many times he spent the night with a girl. He never left a note for any of them. This was foreign territory for Harvey._

 _Donna wasn't sure what was going on between them. Yeah, she acted like having breakfast this early annoyed her but to be honest; she was excited that he called her this morning. When she woke up, her heart dropped that he wasn't there. Donna had no clue what she wanted from Harvey or vice versa. She would never admit this to Harvey but she was excited to see where this was going._

" _How was your meeting with Jessica?" Donna asked, placing her utensils on top of her clean plate, "How many zeros are in your salary? You're definitely paying for this breakfast"_

" _The meeting went well" Harvey told Donna, "Actually, that's why I called you to meet me"_

 _Donnas' brows furrowed in confusion, " What do you mean?"_

" _Well, Jessica discussed my position with Pearson Hardman. All the logistics- salary, office. She asked if there was anything additional I wanted or needed to be successful. I brought something up that I thought she would turn down but… she agreed to it"_

 _Donna was still incredibly confused, " Agreed to what, Harvey? You're being weird"_

" _How would you feel about coming to work at Pearson Hardman?" Harvey asked, his heart felt like it might beat out of his chest._

" _Leave the District Attorney's office?" Donna asked. Harvey nodded his head yes._

 _Donna wasn't expecting an offer like this. She loved working at the DA's office, but, the pay wasn't much. She knew her salary would be much better at a fancy law firm. On the negative side, fancy New York lawyers were dicks._

" _Who would I be working for?" Donna questioned, out of curiosity._

" _Me" Harvey said, he thought that was the obvious part, "You would be my secretary"_

" _I didn't think junior associates had their own secretaries" Donna admitted, she wasn't sure how she felt about this._

" _Usually, they don't" Harvey agreed, " But, I'm not a usual junior associate"_

 _Donna felt her heart drop. Harvey wanted her to come work for him at Pearson Hardman. She appreciated he would even bring the idea up to Jessica. She knew he had the best intentions by offering her the job. She would love to take this job and the pay raise._

 _But…._

 _That meant last night with Harvey was a one and done thing. Whatever happened between them couldn't go any further. Harvey knew her rule. As appreciative as she was, she felt devastated. She hated admitting it to herself. She thought they had potential to be something great. Harvey didn't even think about their future together. Well, he did but in a different capacity_

 _As lawyer and secretary._

 _Maybe last night meant more for her than it did for him. She felt stupid. Why would she go and get her hopes up? This was Harvey after all._

 _Donna sighed as she took the last sip of her coffee. This wasn't how she expected this to go._

 _Harvey wasn't sure what Donna was thinking but she looked sad. He rubbed his eyes with his hand. He loved last night with Donna. He would love to keep having nights like that with her but he would fuck it up. He knew he would. He wasn't boyfriend material. He would do something and hurt her. Then he would lose her. He couldn't deal with that. He needed her in his life. This was the best option._

 _She felt pissed._

 _Her heart was beating but in an about to explode from anger kind of way. Donna took a deep breath._

" _I guess I"ll see you Monday" Donna said, trying to hide the disappointment and sadness. She gave Harvey a small smile._

 _Harvey thought in this moment he would be happy. He was a better lawyer with Donna around. Instead, he felt like he fucked up. What did he just do?_

" **Do you want the usual, Harvey?" The cute brunette waitress asked him as he sat in the booth waiting for her to arrive at their favorite diner.**

" **Yes, please. Thanks Bridget" Harvey responded with a smile.**

 **He was nervous. He could feel his heart beating. He thought it might beat out of his chest. He hated this feeling. He didn't even feel this way when he went to court. Donna Paulsen made him feel things no one else had.**

 **The bell on the door rang as he looked up to see his girlfriend for the past year walk into the diner. Donnas' long red hair was down with her sunglasses sitting on top of her head. Harvey laughed to himself. This all felt familiar. Donna sat down across from Harvey in their usual booth.**

" **Where's the-" Donna started to speak, before Harvey slid a mug in front of her. Donna grinned as she took a sip, "You put splenda in this, didn't you?"**

 **He was caught. Donna grabbed a few sugar packets and started pouring them in her drink.**

" **How was your mom's?" Harvey asked.**

 **Over the past two weeks, Donna was home spending time with her mother. Over the past six months, Donna had been cramming to study for the LSATs.**

" **She's really good. She said next time you need to come along" Donna smiled as she spoke, " I met her new boyfriend. He's a police officer she met online. They're really cute together in a gross kind of way. I'm starving. Did you order for us or what?"**

 **Before Harvey could answer, Bridget sat their plates of food in front of them.**

 **Donna smirked, " I have trained you well"**

" **Did I tell you how much I missed you?" Harvey asked, sarcastic but serious. In the past thirteen years, they hadn't gone more than two days without seeing each other. They weren't even dating then, " The bed was lonely without you"**

 **Donna laughed, " You slept on the couch, didn't you?"**

 **Harvey looked confused, " How the hell did you know that?"**

" **You said your back was bothering you" Donna remembered their last Facetime conversation," Old Man. So, what are we doing here" she asked, " You dragged me here at 9 am. If you haven't made me get up this early on a Saturday in a long time"**

 **He forgot how observant Donna was.**

" **I have a present for you" Harvey admitted.**

 **Donna tilted her head, " You didn't have to get me anything just because you missed me. I mean, I'll definitely take the present but seeing you is enough"**

" **Here" Harvey handed Donna a white envelope.**

" **What is it?" Donna asked, suspiously. She didn't grab the envelope out of Harvey's hand yet.**

" **Open it and find out" Harvey urged her, why did she have to be so damn difficult?**

" **Tell me what it is first" Donna demanded. Harvey forgot how bad Donna was at surprises. She always needed to know everything.**

 **Harvey groaned, "It's your LSAT results. You're terrible at surprises"**

 **Donnas' eyes widened, " How the hell did you get those? The results aren't supposed to be in for another week"**

 **Harvey shrugged, " Harvey Specter, remember?' he pointed to himself, " I know people"**

 **Donna took her Michael Kors sunglasses off of her head and sat them on the table. She put her hand through her hair out of stress.**

" **Open it for me, Harvey" Donna requested. She was too nervous to look. What if she didn't pass? She didn't realize how much she truly wanted it until Harvey gave her the LSAT for Dummy's book. Louis, Rachel, Mike and Harvey all had helped Donna prepare for it. She couldn't imagine letting them down, " Please. This is important. I need you to open it"**

" **I really think you should do it, Donna. You've worked so hard. You deserve this moment" Harvey told her, trying to hand her the envelope again.**

" **I love you, Harvey. I want you to open it for me" Donna gently requested.**

 **Harvey nodded his head as he tore open the envelope and took out the piece of paper. He opened it and Donna watched as his eyes read the wording.**

" **Fuck. I failed, didn't I?" Donna started to freak out, " I knew I should have bought that red wig and had Mike take the damn test for me"**

" **Donna" Harvey said, sternly, shutting her up, " You passed"**

 **Harvey had a huge grin on his face. Donna couldn't believe it. She actually passed the LSAT. She was so used to the feeling of disappointment after she failed it twice.**

" **So, now you can open this" Harvey smirked, sliding over a new envelope, "It's your first official job offer"**

 **Donna looked confused, " What do you mean?"**

" **Well, before you started interviewing anywhere, Pearson Specter Litt wanted to lock you down. We can't risk losing you to another law firm"**

" **But, I didn't go to Harvard, Harvey" Donna said. She completely forgot she could actually be a lawyer.**

" **Who cares?" Harvey said, quickly, " We can bend the rules a little. That offer in the envelope can't be turned down either"**

" **I'll take the offer" Donna grinned, everything was happening so fast. She didn't even have time to process it all.**

" **You didn't even look at it" Harvey exclaimed, "But you don't have to. It's a good offer. I should know. I typed it up"**

" **But, who is going to be your secretary?" Donna asked, sad to leave her job. She knew it was stupid but she was going to miss the job she had for over thirteen years.**

" **I"ll find someone" Harvey dismissed, not concerned, " I'm not worried about that. I'm excited for you, Donna. You're a junior associate now. Your office is next to Mike's. You both will be helping me. I'm a kick ass mentor if I say so myself"**

" **Thank you" Donna smiled, this all was really happening. She finally passed the LSATs. Yeah, this was a lot later in life than what she had wanted but it was something. She was going to be a lawyer at Pearson Specter Litt. She couldn't wrap her mind around it.**

 **Harvey grinned, he was proud of his girl, " Let's get out of here"**

 **Donna scooted out of her seat in the booth and slowly started walking. She noticed Harvey wasn't next to her. She walked back to the booth where she thought she saw Harvey tying his shoe.**

" **You okay?" Donna asked, wondering what the hell he was doing on the floor. Before could comprehend it all, Harvey was on his knee with a ring in his hand, "Harvey…"**

 **Harvey took a deep breath. This was why he was so nervous.**

" **Donna" Harvey began speaking, " We've had a really long road together. I wish I would have figured out how much I loved you years ago but.. I feel like here is where I really screwed up. The morning we had breakfast here and I asked you to come work for me at Pearson Hardman. I wanted more with you then but I wasn't ready. That's why we are here now. I wanted to fix it. I love you so much, Donna"**

 **Donna felt her eyes start to water. She looked around and noticed there was no one in the diner. Harvey had really planned this out.**

" **Harvey, we don't have to get married. I know it's not really your thing. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. I'm happy being with how we are" Donna explained**

" **Don't ruin the moment, Paulsen" Harvey urged her with a smirk, "This is what I want. I want you to marry me"**

 **Donna grabbed Harvey's hand and pulled him up to her. She aggressively kissed him. He was pretty sure his lips were bruised but he didn't mind it.**

" **Is that a yes?" Harvey questioned, when he finally had a chance to take a breath**

" **Yes" Donna said, happily, as Harvey put the ring on her finger. Harvey kissed Donna again.**

" **Does this mean I'm a senior partner since my future name is in the title of the law firm?" Donna asked, jokingly as they walked hand in hand**

" **I don't think so" Harvey laughed**

" **So, when I am senior partner, Would it be Pearson Specter Specter Litt?" Donna questioned, semi- serious**

 **Harvey smirked, " How about you work on being a junior associate first who happens to sleep with the name partner?"**

" **Can we work on that second part now?" Donna had an evil smirk on her face as they got into the car that was waiting for them.**

" **Ray, go as fast as you can" Harvey told his favorite driver.**

 **The End**

Reviews Appreciated :)


End file.
